


An arranged amalgamation, an attempted assassination, and an adventurous affair

by LordMomoHisMomoness



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Mystery, Plot, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Smut, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMomoHisMomoness/pseuds/LordMomoHisMomoness
Summary: When Katara becomes a political bride to the prince of the fire nation, she can't stand the idea. But things change when she falls for a stranger in a blue mask.
Relationships: Katara/The Blue Spirit (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 508
Kudos: 661
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Zuko was not sent to capture the avatar after the Agni Kai. Since he was not around, Katara's travels were less exciting.  
> The Fire Nation is no longer at war, but everyone is still terrified of them.  
> Characters are aged up a year or two. Katara is 16 and Zuko is 17.

The sunrise gleamed through the window onto Zuko's face, but he was already awake. That was the curse of being a firebender. No matter how much he would prefer to stay in bed and sleep, he could feel the pull of the sunlight in his soul, waking him up the moment the sun crept over the horizon.

Today snuck up on him quickly. The arrival of the southern princess. Or, as he would be calling her very soon, his wife.

Azula had told him a month ago that he was going to be married off. That he was too disgraced for anyone in the Fire Nation, so their father would use him to subdue another Kingdom in a political marriage. _Azula always lies_ , he had told himself.

As it turns out, sometimes she told the truth.

It had only been a week, however, since his father confirmed that the Southern Water Tribe had accepted the proposal and that he would be married to the daughter of the chief.

He should have been happy. That was the most his father had talked to him in the last four years. And by securing him a wife, his father upheld the tradition of arranged matches for the royal family. That was the glimmer of hope. Maybe his father did still care about him, even the slightest amount.

Granted, he would be the first in the royal family to marry a foreigner. That was a slap in the face. Azula was right, he was too disgraced to gain enough favor of the nobles to offer their daughters. Select few nobles did look passed his status, only to reject him after being repulsed by the hideous scar upon his face.

What of his new wife? Would she share the repulsion? Would she be afraid to touch him, or even look at him? Even as a married man, Zuko felt he was bound to be lonely for the rest of his life.

A knock startled him out of his thoughts.

The knocker didn't wait for an answer and swung the door open. Two servants emerged and immediately went to work. One went to the closet while the other stood at the edge of the bed staring at the floor. She was young, he noted, and he hadn't seen her before. He knew that servants were not supposed to look the royal family in the face, but his hand reached up to his scarred cheek reflexively. She cleared her throat, a gesture that would have gotten her burned in Azula's room, as she winced in preparation. Zuko didn't strike her. Instead, he got out of the bed and grunted. Once he made his way to the washroom, she started pulling up his sheets to make the bed. That was far more noise than he was used to in the mornings, as the servants usually did their jobs swiftly and quietly. He hated the silence.

Once he was finished in the washroom, he returned surprised to find his uncle seated at the small table, cup of tea in hand.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko," he chirped. Always the optimist.

"What's so good about it?" He approached the other servant and held out his arms for the man removed his night clothes.

"I hope you have a better attitude when you are greeted by your wife," Iroh chuckled. "I told Jiro to pick out your finest robes for such a joyous day."

Zuko turned around to see the servant holding up a silk tunic with dragons embroidered on it. It was a lot fancier than what Zuko usually wore.

"If she's not allowed to see me until our wedding night next week, why does it matter what I wear today?"

"Come, nephew, and be thankful that you will have someone to share your life with." Iroh's face held a smile, but Zuko knew that it hid the pain of a man who had lost his wife and only child. Tradition dictated that widows and widowers should not remarry, so Iroh was truly doomed to be alone for the rest of his life. At least Zuko had a small chance to share his isolation with someone else.

His uncle was right, but Zuko refused to admit it.

"I don't even know her," he grumbled.

"It is unfortunate that you will not get to know her while she is here. However, once you are married, you will have a lifetime to learn about each other." The young prince moved to the window, gazing out to the shoreline behind the city.

"You've traveled the world, uncle. Is the water tribe full of savages?" It was a fair question. History books in the Fire Nation described an isolated tundra, with dark skinned people dressed in clothes made from animal skins and decorated in animal teeth for jewelry. A primitive people without the technology and wisdom of the Fire Nation.

"My nephew, the way of life in the tribes is much different than ours, yes." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "But I am only familiar with the tribe of the North. The men are responsible to hunt for the food, while the women are responsible for taking care of the home."

Zuko pictured Azula staying home to watch several children while her husband was out searching for food, causing his lips to curl upward just the slightest bit. That would be the day.

"It is the old way of thinking," the old man continued, "but it does not make them savages. They do what they must to survive where they are at. But water is an ever changing element, always adapting to its surroundings. The pressures of the Fire Nation may bring out something different within the southern princess."

It would be nice to have someone to wake up next to in the morning, to talk to late into the night, who actually cared if he lived or died.

The young firebender nodded and stared out the window, wondering if the tiny spot on the ocean was his incoming bride.

_Maybe, just maybe, this could be the one thing that goes right in my life._

ooO0Ooo

_This is ridiculous,_ Katara thought, looking down the ramp of the ship to the palanquin by the shore. It was hard enough on the ship to feel normal with guards lurking around every corner. Now she was going to be paraded around town, carried in a tent, being stared and pointed at. To be fair, she would likely be stared at and pointed at without the palanquin. Judging by the crowd, her rich, brown skin was the darkest in the nation.

"Can't I just walk, Nari?" she griped to the woman next to her.

"A princess is lifted by her nation," she gestured to the trail up a mountain before them, "and a princess does not perspire."

"Can I ride a soldier like a hog monkey?" Katara smiled expectantly. The older woman remained stoic. No one in this country seemed to have any sense of humor.

"We will ride in the palanquin, and continue our lessons on etiquette until we reach the palace. We will not jest."

The young princess sighed as she stepped inside, feeling the smallest tug in her heart at being carried away from her natural element. What she wouldn't give to have Sokka next to her telling bad jokes. Thinking about Sokka would only make her sad, and if she wanted this alliance to work then she needed to show the people that she was happy to be here, even if she was miserable inside.

As they passed through the crowd, Katara waved and smiled at the citizens around them. Some cheered for her, but some threw daring looks her way. Suddenly the curtain closed.

"A princess does not engage with the commoners."

That comment earned an eye roll. Everyone in her tribe was a commoner.

"How can one rule a people if she does not know the people?" She asked innocently. For a rare instance, Nari looked amused.

"Let me be clear, Lady Katara. You will not be ruling this nation. You will spend your time in the palace and out of the way of the fire lord."

This deal was getting worse every minute. The only reason her father had agreed to this marriage was to give her a chance to get away from the Northern traditions. There weren't any prospects within her own tribe, and it was only a matter of time before the suitors would arrive from the North. There was one boy her father had approved of before they were of marrying age, but she did not love him back. Fortunately he had to leave before she had to have that awkward conversation with him.

Yet here she was, a week away from marrying a complete stranger. Maybe she should have held on to him. Even if she didn't love him, he would have at least made a good husband. It was too late now. Her people needed her here. Aligned with the ruthless royals of the Fire Nation.

"Katara...Katara!" She snapped her head up. "Let's practice bowing. When you meet with the fire lord..." She stopped listening once she caught a glimpse of the capital through the curtain. She peeled it back the slightest bit. The houses were bigger than the ones by the port. Each one had arrays of beautiful plants and exotic flowers. Most of them red with the occasional gold mixed in. A group of children played nearby, smiling with the innocence of not knowing the horrors of their nation's history.

"It truly is breathtaking, isn't it?" Nari asked in a way that she wasn't sure if she was supposed to actually answer.

Before she could even try, the palanquin stopped in front of a set of huge golden gates. After reaching the ground, they stepped out. Inside the gates, the ground was completely scorched. Katara couldn't help the look of awe on her face as she marveled at the grandest building she had ever seen.

The main tower of the palace was enormous, flanked by two giant corridors with pagoda buildings on the ends, resting atop stones with beautiful carvings. The golden trim around pagodas made it look as though the palace was on fire.

"Iku will show you to your quarters. You will stay in the south wing of the palace this week. Once you are married, you and the prince will be relocated to one of the villas behind the palace." Iku bowed to the ladies and motioned for Katara to follow her. Thankfully, Nari stayed behind to boss around several other servants. Perhaps she would finally have some time to relax in a bedroom of her own.

Bedroom was an understatement. The size of the palace should have given her some indication of the size of her quarters, but Katara was surprised nonetheless. In addition to the bed and washroom, there was a common area with a small table and cushions next to a large window overlooking the city. A wardrobe stood in the corner, with way more room than she would need for the few clothes that she brought. Her parkas would do her no favors here.

"Is everything to your liking?" The princess looked the servant over. She appeared to be younger than Katara by a couple of years. She was completely rigid, staring at the floor. Did she even know how to relax?

"Thank you, Iku," she said with a smile.

"I am but here to serve you, my lady. You do not need to thank me. May I bring a tray of fruit into the room before supper?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." The girl nodded, and Katara didn't miss the smile that crept up her lips before she departed.

Once she was truly alone, Katara finally allowed herself to cry.


	2. Trespasser

Sweat dripped from his hair. After rigorous training with his uncle, Zuko hoped the exhaustion would help him relax. Unfortunately, he never seemed to get what he wanted. Still full of angst, he stalked through the palace toward his bedroom to brood in peace. But before he reached the staircase, he heard the voice that never failed to make him angry.

"I don't care if the water princess asked for them. I am _your_ princess of the Fire Nation." Zuko ducked around a corner to wait out Azula's rage. "Give me the dragonfruit. She can have the grapefruit and papayas."

The sound of a clap and Azula's laugh faded down the hall. When he peeked, he recognized the young servant from the morning kneeling down in front of a tray of fruit and caressing a red cheek. _So she knows where the princess is._

She picked up the tray and straightened herself out, making her way down the southern corridor before disappearing up a spiral staircase. Zuko followed silently. From the stairs, he watched her nod to the guard at the end of the hall and enter the second to last room.

Now that he knew where she was, what could he even do with this information? It was forbidden for her to see him until the wedding night. And if she saw his face, she may back out of the wedding altogether. Maybe it would be better to get that over with, instead of having her scream and run away at the ceremony. Perhaps a casual conversation could determine if she could see past his face before he cursed her into spending the rest of her life with it. Or he might doom their marriage.

He sauntered off to his room, the debate raging in his mind.

Zuko left his room in a hurry, cursing to himself as he flew down the stairs. The sound of clinking armor rang in his ears under the special helmet he'd stolen from the armory. He didn't have a full plan yet, but needed to move quickly to avoid getting caught. It had been over a year since he last wore his armored suit, not many occasions merited such formality. Having stripped it of several accolades, it left no indicator of the high rank of the soldier beneath it. Agni only knew what punishment his father would bestow upon the disgraced prince for disguising himself as a palace guard. Any gossip about the prince would still look bad on the fire lord who could not control his son.

A couple of servants shot him confused looks but said nothing. As he approached the main entry to the palace, he slowed down in an attempt to blend in. Turning toward the southern wing, he caught a glimpse of someone else who looked like he didn't belong.

A young man around the same age was looking around like a lost fireferret. He wore Fire Nation red, but his skin was slightly darker than the pasty complexion typical of the area, with shaggy, chestnut brown hair falling around his face. But the tell-tale sign that this was an imposter came from the piece of straw sticking out of his mouth, something even the lower class citizens would find distasteful.

Zuko could contain him and turn him in, but that would likely give away his ruse. But to leave the intruder, a potential spy, could put everyone at risk. How did he even get in the palace in the first place?

The young man seemed to feel the prince's stare underneath the white mask of his suit, because a moment of panic crossed his face, before turning upward into a crooked smile.

"Thank goodness I found you!" He said, running up to the firebender. "I need your help. I have an urgent message for the southern princess. You have to help me find her!"

A message for his bride? He raised his only eyebrow.

"You can give me the message and I will take it to her." He held out a hand. Who did this guy think he was?

"Sorry, the message is locked up here," he pointed to his head. "I must speak with her at once."

Interesting. This could be exactly what he needed to get close to her. Not that he trusted the imposter in front of him. He looked the man over. The shift in fabric around his side told him there was a dagger at his hip, but that small of a weapon would prove useless against a firebender. What other choice did he have? He couldn't let the man go.

"Very well," the prince sighed, motioning for him to follow and leading him down the southern corridor. They walked in silence, with the imposter looking around and taking in all the surroundings, calculating.

When they reached their destination, Zuko nodded to the guard at the end of the hall. It didn't work.

"What are you doing?" The guard asked, never taking his eyes off of the man.

"The princess has a visitor. I'll guard them." His voice fell into its natural cadence of authority and gruffness. He hoped it would draw the guard down.

"It's okay, I'm an old friend," the guest cut in. "I can see you are an important guy, so I'll make a deal with you. My name is Jet. The princess and I go way back. If she doesn't recognize me and tell you I can come in, you and your friend here are welcome to slit my throat." This man – _Jet –_ exuded a confidence that Zuko envied. He was a smooth talker who got what he wanted, something the prince never excelled at.

After a beat the other guard nodded and knocked on the door, then placed a careful grip on Jet's shoulder with one arm and held his wrists behind his back with the other. Zuko pushed the door open to the princess's chambers. The prince entered first, but stopped as soon as he saw the girl in front of him. He had not been prepared for this.

The girl, his bride, stood before him, clad in a red silk dress that complimented her dark skin perfectly. The waves of her hair looked so soft, all he wanted to do was run his fingers through it. But her eyes. Time stopped when he gazed at her eyes, blue as the ocean, and just as deep. He could be lost in them forever. She tilted her head with a puzzled look on her face.

He could hear the beat of his heart in his ears. Could she hear it too? Or was it the look on his face, mouth agape and staring that caught her attention? Impossible, he still had on a mask, right? He looked around him to make sure there wasn't something wrong with his outfit, then looked over at the other guard who leaned down into a bow and pushed Jet down with him. Oh.

The prince followed suit, lost in the small smile that struck her lips at his embarrassment. It was a good thing she couldn't see the blush that raged through his cheeks, though it might be worth it to keep the smile on her face a little longer.

"Jet?" She called out, clearly not expecting him here.

"Do you accept his presence, my lady, or shall I escort him from the premises?" Jet wiggled against the guard, but he kept the man restrained.

"Yes, he can stay," she said with the slightest hesitation in her voice. That was enough for the guard, who let go and retreated from the room with a small bow. Zuko stayed put as they walked to the small table and sat down on the cushions.

"He shouldn't be able to hear us from here," Jet said softly. Zuko smirked. Little did they know that where his sight had been slightly impaired, he relied on his sense of hearing to aid him.

OoO0Ooo

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked, laughing at his outfit. "And how did you manage to get in?"

"Your guards are pushovers." He gestured with his chin to the man by the door. "And I have something for you. Besides, I needed to see for myself that you were really doing this. I need to know that you are happy." She felt a twinge of guilt. She was not happy at all about the arrangement, but she didn't trust Jet enough to let him know that.

"Yes. I am happy to serve my people. To do my part in creating peace and balance again."

"Are you happy to marry a complete stranger?" His voice raised the slightest bit. She glanced at the guard who stood rigid and tense, but gave no indication of overhearing. "You've heard the rumors of the royal family, right? They are ruthless, Katara. You can't honestly believe that you belong here."

Nari's voice popped into her head: _You will never rule the Fire Nation. You will stay in the palace and out of the way._ A wave of doubt clouded her mind. Would she really be able to make an impact here?

Jet leaned in closer, his breath a cool breeze against her cheek. Goosebumps formed along her arms.

A shatter broke the tension.

They both looked over to the guard and the broken vase at his feet. He knelt down to scoop up the scattered flowers, then looked around before putting them in another vase several paces closer. It was strange for a guard as rigid as him to be so clumsy and awkward. And he forgot bow like the rest of the guards did when they met. It was kind of cute. She wondered if it was his first day.

Still, she silently thanked the guard for the distraction he provided.

"You said you had something for me?" She tried to sound as innocent as possible to keep Jet from going back to their original conversation.

"I do, but not here." He glanced over his shoulder at the guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Behind the palace, there is a huge house, with a lot of trees and a small trail. Meet me there after sundown."

"There are guards everywhere. You can't expect me to just waltz out of here unnoticed."

He chuckled.

"I know you, Katara. You'll find a way." With a tilt of his head, he reached over and brushed a lock of hair from her face. From the corner of her eye, she saw the guard's fists clenched, ready for a fight.

They stood up and she led him to the door, where he lingered for a moment, then pulled her into an embrace. She couldn't see the smirk on Jet's face, all she could see was the guard keeping watch with white knuckles. Finally, he pulled away and nodded to the guard, who opened the door and followed him out. Katara heard Jet mutter something, but couldn't quite make out what he said as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have done this in the first chapter, but here's a little what to expect about this work:  
> Plot is my comfort zone. I have it mapped out for the most part. There will be other things happening around our characters.  
> Speaking of characters, I don't have any intention to jump out of Zuko and Katara's POVs. We will see other characters join the narrative eventually, but not from their POV.  
> As far as length, I'm thinking this is going to be around 40K words. But this is my first fanfiction, so who knows?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The Blue Spirit!  
> As far as Jet's relationship with Katara is concerned: In my AU with Zuko not chasing the Avatar, Katara's adventures pre-marriage were different. There may be more info given on her prior relationships in future chapters =)

_Go and tell your little prince what you saw._ Jet was long gone, but his words repeated themselves in Zuko's mind, along with the image of _him_ with his arms around his betrothed. A new type of rage filled the young prince. What was this feeling?

Jealousy.

How could he feel this way about someone he just met, and never even talked to? Deep down he knew the truth. He knew it was because he would never truly have her. They would be married, sure, but she could never be able to love someone like him. Here she was, use to the charm of handsome, smooth talking Earth Kingdom boys. With such beautiful cerulean eyes, she must have had dozens of suitors at her door, offering the world. What did he have to offer? Yes, he was prince, but he was dishonored by his family. Isolated and alone. She had said herself that the marriage was about serving her people. He traced the scar which covered the left side of his face and growled. She deserved a prince charming, not a monster.

The pity party only served to make his anger worse, so he made his way to his closet and pulled out black trousers and a black hooded shirt. Tucked away in a secret compartment, he pulled out a blue and white mask. From the wall opposite his bed, he removed a set of Dao swords and fastened their sheath over his back. Jet clearly thought Katara belonged to him. This was his one chance to not feel so alone; Zuko would not let her go without a fight.

He would follow them tonight. He needed to know if she really loved this man. And the gift he had for her? What if it was a poison to get rid of the prince so they could be together?

He knew exactly which trail Jet planned on using for the meeting; it was the villa his family lived in back when Azulon was the fire lord. On the other side of the trail was the courtyard with the pond where he and his mother would feed the turtle ducks.

He sighed and looked out the window at the setting sun. Time to go.

ooO0Ooo

Katara was thankful that one of the outfits in her wardrobe was such a deep crimson that it looked almost black in the night. She leaned out the window, waiting for the guard outside to pass by. Once he was out of sight, she poured the two buckets of water over the wall. Surely Iku thought it was a strange request, but complied nonetheless. With a wave of her arms, the water rose up into a pole and froze solid. She climbed out and latched on, sliding two stories down to freedom. With another wave, the ice melted into the ground, and she hoped it would be enough to get back in after the rendezvous.

She crept around the rear of the palace, light on her feet and not making a sound. Another wing came out from behind the main tower. _Just how big is this place?_ She stayed close to the wall until she reached the end where two more guards made their rounds. Once the guards turned and started walking along the corridors, she ran as fast as she could toward the opening in the wall.

The building in front of her could have been a palace in its own right. Surely someone important lived here. To her right she found the trees and the trail, and took one last look over her shoulder at the moon before entering the dark path.

After a few steps, she heard rustling behind her, giving her the eerie feeling of being watched. She turned around to find a hand covering her mouth and a man shushing her. _Jet_.

"That's my girl" he whispered as he grabbed her hand. With a rough tug she was following him down the path. The feeling of being watched did not go away, it only seemed to get worse.

Finally, a beam of moonlight in front of them signaled the end of the trail. The other side had a beautiful garden, filled with flowers of every color. Beside it laid a small pond, still and serene. It was so peaceful, she could sit there and meditate for hours under the moon, breathing in the sweet serenity of the crisp night air.

"Is this the surprise you had for me?" She smiled. This was officially her favorite spot in the entire Fire Nation.

"Run away with me Katara," Jet said, snapping her out of her relaxed state.

"What?" Ripples flowed through the pond despite the lack of wind.

Jet didn't seem to notice as he continued.

"Run away with me. Tonight."

"You want me to abandon my people?" How could he ask her this? How could he think that any of this was easy? Running away would have so many complications. Not the least of which would be her on the run with Jet for company.

"Katara, listen to me. What you are doing is not going to help your people. It is going to destroy them."

"What are you talking about?" He grabbed her wrists and brought them to his chest.

"Come with me. I will protect you. I will keep you safe. Somewhere where no one can hurt you. Not the fire prince, not the -"

"I need to go back to the palace, Jet, before they realize I'm missing." She yanked her hands free.

"Is that what you truly want?"

"Yes," she whispered. Though if she was honest, neither option felt like a good one.

"Then I will leave you alone." The disappointment in his voice seemed genuine. "Can I at least give you something before you go."

"Fine," she huffed.

"You have to close your eyes." A scowl covered her face before she complied with his request. She could hear him moving around and presumed he was retrieving an item. Suddenly, a hand touched her chin and lifted it slightly, followed by the feel of another set of lips smashing against hers. He pushed her arms behind her back as he kissed her. Before she had time to comprehend what was happening, she felt something scratching along her wrists behind her back.

It was rope.

"I'm sorry, Katara. But you are coming with me." He gripped her shoulder and pushed her toward the entrance to the courtyard.

She came all this way to get kidnapped by an ex-boyfriend? There was no way she was going to make this easy. She flailed and wiggled, trying to break free of her bindings. The angle at which they were tied kept her from slicing them with waterbending. They weren't coming off anytime soon. Her feet were free, though, so she lifted her right leg and stomped down on his instep. A howl of pain escaped his lips as he gripped tighter on her arm, causing her to grimace.

Before she could plan another strike, however, a blur of blue, white, and black pulled her from his grasp and pushed her aside. The sound of steel swished through the air and suddenly her hands were freed. She turned around to see Jet picking up his tiger hook blades and swinging at a masked stranger who held two broadswords. They went back and forth, equal in strength and fortitude. But the man in the blue mask, she noticed, was not striking to kill. On the other hand, she recognized the rage in Jet's eyes. He was on the offensive, and she knew he would not stop fighting until the masked man was dead. She couldn't be responsible for the man's death, especially after he had saved her.

Jet was forcing the masked man closer and closer to her. _Perfect_. Once he was close enough, she drew he arms up and pushed the water from the pond around Jet's legs, freezing him to the ground. She held her breath.

His opponent had a sword raised for a strike, but stopped at the sight of Jet's frozen condition. He slowly turned his head toward the waterbender like he had no idea what to do.

He could easily kill Jet right there. Instead, he reached around with the hilt of his other sword and hit the back of Jets head, knocking him unconscious. When he turned to Katara, she readied herself for an attack.

He surprised her when he bowed and knelt down on one knee, signifying he meant her no harm.

"You know who I am." It wasn't a question, but the figure nodded anyways.

"Are you going to tell anyone that I was here and what happened?"

He shook his head. That was a relief. Who was this man? And why was he here? Had he followed her? She had been so cautious. Apparently not cautious enough. Now someone knew she was a waterbender. What could she do now?

Slowly, the man stood up. Katara held a water whip at the ready.

It was like the world was in slow motion as he approached. The princess heartbeat rang in her ears, adrenaline filed her veins.

"Who are you?" She called out. Silence. The young waterbender briefly considered this might be a spirit, as he didn't make a sound when he walked. She lunged the whip forward for the attack, but he grabbed ahold of her wrist before it could land, and the whip dissipated into a puddle alongside her, useless.

A shudder ran through her body at his touch. This was no spirit, it was a man. His grip on her wrist was not like Jet's, callous and cold, but was gentle and warm, intended to calm rather than subdue. He was a fighter, that much was obvious. But he was also gentle. Her heart fluttered against her chest as he leaned in closer. She could hear a faint panting behind the mask.

He reached out and caressed her cheek, running his thumb over her lips while she closed her eyes and melted into his hand. She knew she shouldn't let her guard down. But this felt so right. She felt his hand leave her face, leaving the area cold and wishing for his touch. _He might kiss me_ , she thought, fluttering her eyes open and ready to stop such an act. Instead, the courtyard was empty, save for Jet's unconscious body by the pond.

She didn't understand why there was a feeling of disappointment settled deep inside her chest.

ooO0Ooo

From his perch in the tree, Zuko watched the southern princess like an eaglehawk. She looked around the area and let out a small curse. He raised his eyebrow at her vulgarity. He watched her make her way over to Jet's body, manipulating it into a more comfortable position. As she melted the ice from his feet and bent the water back into the pond, the prince was entranced by the grace and flow of her movements. It was a far cry from the rigid and forceful forms of his own firebending.

Amazing. Even after trying to take her against her will, she was still willing to help this man. It stung, the realization that she must still care for him, ensuring he didn't wake up with a sore neck in the morning. Though Zuko was sure he would still be sore after the intense fight they just had. Once she was satisfied, she looked around again, scanning every inch of the area for a twinge of blue in the pale moonlight.

When her eyes roamed over the trees where he hid, his heart lurched in his chest. Fortunately, her eyes kept moving, and he noted a hint of sadness in them. The firebender didn't know what he would do if she spotted him in the shadows. Would she look for a fight? Or would she be relieved to find him? He thought back to the intimate moment they shared by the pond. His hand against the soft skin of her cheek. The feel of her lips against his flesh. He'd wanted to match them with his own. He could feel the need pulsing through him, making him shift uncomfortably. When she had closed her eyes, it took every ounce of self-control to leave her in silence.

If he really thought about it, he should have been terrified to find out that she was a waterbender. From what he saw, there wasn't a hint of hesitation in her form, so she must have been trained. She could probably drown him with a glass of water and make it look like an accident if she wanted to.

And yet, he was enthralled by this discovery. This princess, his princess, had a ferocity in her blue eyes that could match the most heated firebenders. She was not going to be a docile little homemaker like his uncle had described.

Agni, could this woman be any more amazing? The way she leaned into his hand enlarged his inner flame tenfold, making him forget a very important detail.

Underneath his mask, he was still a monster.


	4. Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smuttiness this chapter

Morning came too soon for Katara. The night before left her restless and confused. Confused about Jet, confused about her marriage, and most of all, confused by the mysterious masked man who moved with the agility and silence of a spirit.

A hundred questions crossed her mind. Who was he? Was he following her, or did he happen to in the right place at the right time? What would he do, knowing her secret? Could he be trusted?

She came back to that question many times. Could she trust a complete stranger? That question applied to more than the man in the blue mask. She was about to marry a complete stranger. She was expected to consummate their marriage and be a loyal wife to a man she had never met. All to protect her people.

Jet's words rang in her ears. _I can keep you safe from the fire prince._

Would her betrothed really hurt her? She had heard rumors. She heard about the young prince's temper. About his cold and withdrawn demeanor. And that his own father had burned him and left half of his face scarred and disfigured. Would he be the same? Willing to hurt those closest to him without an ounce of remorse?

Maybe she was in over her head.

The door swung open as Iku arrived and set silver tray filled with various pastries on the table. After a quick bow, the young servant opened the wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day, settling on a bright red halter dress with golden embroidery along the hem. If she noticed the condition of the crimson dress, her face hid it well.

"Iku?" The princess called out.

"Yes my lady, how may I serve you?" The younger girl stopped her task and turned her stare to the water bender's feet.

"What can you tell me about the fire prince?"

"I will not speak ill of my masters." That didn't bode well.

"I would not ask you to speak ill, only to speak the truth. But I need to know _something_ about the man I am to marry."

She stayed silent for a beat, as if she were debating internally.

"Prince Zuko prefers to spend his time in the training room or in his chambers, away from those who might lend a prying eye." Her eyes flicked to the elders girl's face for the smallest instant before redirecting back to her feet. Katara wondered if it was a sort of warning. "He is focused and aloof, coiled up like a ratviper ready to strike."

When she shifted her stance, Katara imagined that the conversation was getting uncomfortable for the girl and took pity on her.

"Would you like a pastry, Iku?" She offered.

"Why would the mistress want to share her breakfast with a servant?" The girl seemed genuinely confused at the notion.

"Because I enjoy your company." It was simple and it was true. The only other person she had talked to was Nari, and the high court lessons were not satisfying in the least. If she was going to survive more lessons in the afternoon, she wanted to have some kind of normalcy first. She truly hoped that they could be something close to friends.

Before Iku could accept or reject the offer, a sheet of parchment slid under the door.

Once the young princess started reading it, her brows furrowed.

My dearest Katara,

I know what I did seemed wrong, but you have to understand that I only did it because of how much I care about you. There is something that you need to know. Your life depends on it.

You know where I'll be.

Sealed with a kiss,

J

Well. That should have been expected. Jet wasn't one to not have a backup plan. It figured he would write something like this. Did he think she was stupid? That she would just show up to get kidnapped again? Sure, she had been naive when they first met, but she was only fourteen at the time. He was charming and handsome and confident. Of course she fell for his charms.

"I think I would like to explore the palace today before meeting with Nari." She set the letter on the table and grabbed the dress Iku laid out.

"Yes my lady. I will have a guard to escort you around the grounds."

"That won't be necessary. I'll be fine on my own."

"With all due respect, my lady, the palace is large and easy to get lost. And it would be most inappropriate for you see your betrothed before the wedding."

"Fine!" Katara barked and stalked into the washroom. She knew she shouldn't take her frustration out on the poor girl, but all these stupid rules and traditions were getting to her. What if she did run away with Jet? Surely she could escape from him too if he let his guard down by thinking she was in love with him.

She shuddered at the thought of seducing Jet as she sat down on the floor and leaned back against a wall. She wasn't ready to go explore just yet. She needed to calm down if she was going to be a symbol of her people in the hungry eyes of the Fire Nation. It was like her own mask that she wore, prim and proper and regal. _A mask._

She closed her eyes, and the image of a man in a blue mask filled the vision. Her breath hitched and her lips curled into the slightest smile. 

She traced a tantalizing finger down her abdomen, stopping at the ties of her night pants. She fiddled with it, but once she remembered the warm, smooth feeling of his hand caressing her face, the hesitation was gone. With one fluid motion, she yanked them loose and slipped her hand under her lower bindings, spreading her thighs for easier access.

Her finger teased the edges of her lips, craving her touch to reach her center.

She imagined it was the masked man's own hand, warm and gentle, as she slipped her finger into her slick heat, curling and beckoning her toward the light. A small moan escaped her lips, so she used her other hand to cover her mouth. Another finger slid into her core, making her writhe in delight. Knowing this wouldn't tip her over the edge, she removed her digits and brought them to her swollen nub, flicking it playfully and causing her hips to buck, before using her two wet fingers to stroke it with more urgency.

Her back arched in pleasure while stars filled her vision, inner muscles clamped as waves of ecstasy made her body spasm. The hand covering her mouth did little to dampen the moans she couldn't control in her throat.

Sweat beaded her forehead as she came down from her high panting heavily.

ooO0Ooo

_This is ridiculous,_ Zuko thought as he hid in the spiral staircase of the southern wing, dressed in the previous day's armor. Yesterday had only been a matter of luck, if he was willing to call it that, that Jet had showed up and gotten him access to the southern princess's chamber.

Today, he prayed to Agni for a miracle.

He cursed at himself. For as much as he over thought everything, he never managed to think his plans completely through.

The prince strolled up to the southern guard as casually as possible. Hopefully it would cover up how nervous he was.

"Spirits! I thought I had another hour," the guard said and yawned. He didn't wait for the younger firebender to respond before taking off down the hall. Great. Now he was stuck in this hallway guarding doors for an hour. Why hadn't he thought of a better plan?

The second to last door opened and the same servant from the day before emerged. Zuko swallowed the knot in his throat when she came his way. Did she recognize him?

"The Princess requests an escort around the palace. She must be back by midday."

_Huh. Miracles do happen._

The prince nodded, and she led him back to the door but didn't enter. With a quick bow she rushed off, leaving him alone in the hall and staring his bride's door.

He sucked in a breath and mentally prepared himself. He would _not_ do anything embarrassing this time.

There was no way he could have prepared himself for what was happening inside.


	5. Omashu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finally gets some good news!

The room was empty. The bed made up, pastries uneaten at the table. Was this a joke? Where was she?

Then he heard a cry from the washroom and rushed to the door, imagining the worst case scenarios of her falling and hurting herself. Before pushing it open, he heard another cry, but more drawn out, and - Oh.

Behind the door was a young woman enjoying herself. Immensely - from the sound of it. 

The trousers he wore under his armor got tighter as he listened. This was not good. Fortunately the metal suit would block the view if anyone saw him, but it wouldn't make it any more comfortable. 

Desperate, he looked for something to distract himself. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of parchment on the table. He leaned over and read it.

The distraction had its intended effect.Brow furrowed and fists clenched, the hot rage of jealousy pulsed through his veins. 

This...this sorry excuse for a love note…that's what did it for her. She was in the washroom, touching herself, all because of Jet's letter. He could certainly write a better love letter than that, couldn't he?

The image of Jet with his lips against his bride flashed before his eyes. Rage filled his blood. He would need to take care of Jet tonight. That much was certain. 

His pulse was pounding in his ear so loudly that he almost missed the cessation of sounds coming from the washroom. He barely made it back to his post in front of the door when she emerged, clad in a dress that accentuated every curve of her figure. Thankful once again for the white mask, he tried his hardest to not think about what his betrothed had been doing behind the door. 

ooO0Ooo

Feeling refreshed an calm, Katara came out of the washroom expecting to be alone. When she noticed the guard standing in the doorway, she turned her head away in a blush. Did he hear her?

From under her hair she snuck a glance at the figure by the door. His broad shoulders were squared toward her, but the mask hid the expression of his face. He didn't bow to her like the other guards did. 

It must be the clumsy guard from yesterday, she realized, a small smile on her lips. He stared in her direction, just as tense as she remembered. If it was his second day on the job, he might be a bit more lenient.

She started toward him when she remembered the letter on the table. Stopping short, she reached for a pastry and pushed it slowly into her mouth before taking a bite. She used the other hand to reach behind her and crumple the note as she licked her fingers. Once her pastry was finished, she took a gulp from a goblet of water, and swiftly dropped the note in the cup as she set it down. 

Even if some pulled out the letter, at least it would be unreadable. The last thing she needed was some sort of scandal in her political marriage because of a persistent ex-boyfriend. As much as she loathe the idea, she held on to her decision that it was best if she stayed and went through with the marriage.

She looked back to the guard. If only his face was free, she could tell if he was suspicious of her slow and deliberate actions. The silent stare he gave her made her nervous. 

"What's your name?"

More silence. And staring. So much for leniency.

She almost gave up before he replied.

"Lee."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Katara smiled. It was a start. Maybe there was some hope that she could have a normal conversation before the sun set. "Let's go!" 

As she walked out the door and through the hallway, Lee stayed several paces behind her. 

"You can walk next to me, you know, I don't bite," she called over her shoulder but maintained her leisurely pace. 

The guard fell in step next to her in silence. After descending the staircase, Katara took the time to study the building around her. While the top floor seemed to be mostly comprised of empty guest rooms, the base level was fluttered with activity. As some of the doors opened and closed, she caught glimpses of what looked like a meeting hall, and office, and a common room, though there were many doors she did not see into. 

"What are these rooms for?"

"Mostly meeting rooms." He shrugged. This was not going to work.

"Where could one go to be alone with their thoughts?" The guard paused for a moment. Without a word, he made a sharp turn towards the main tower, then behind it to another corridor. He turned again to a smaller hallway that she would have missed if she wasn't paying attention, then past another few doors, and stopped at the end. 

He didn't knock. Instead he pushed the door gently and motioned for her to enter. 

From outside it didn't look like much, but inside held a beautiful library. Scrolls lined the walls, separated into categories. History seemed to be the largest section. The other side of the room contained a couple of desks and soft chairs. Banners with the Fire Nation insignia hung behind them. Beautiful designs were carved into the walls, and she noticed the repetition of owls throughout the patterns. She ran her fingers along a section of scrolls, picking up bits of dust as she went along. She stopped at a name she recognized. _The Story of Omashu._

Delicately, she slid the scroll from its cubby and took a seat. 

"You can sit if you want." She gestured to the chair next to her. When he almost fell over, she realized that the armor might take some getting used to. "You can take off your helmet, too. I won't tell."

Lee shook his head. With that, silence fell in the room again. Katara decided the guard must be really shy or really dedicated to his job. She looked down at the scroll, but continued to study the guard from the corner of her eye. Even when he sat he was tense, like a ratviper ready to strike. 

Were all men like this? Itching for a fight? She thought of Jet with his hook blades in hand, ready to defend her honor if anyone looked too long. She thought of the Blue Spirit, a blur of blades in the moonlight. Even her father had gotten into his fair share of heated arguments. Would he husband be violent and angry too? Knowing the rumors, most likely. 

She tried to read the story in front of her, but her mind kept wandering to Jet and the mysterious rescuer.

Time seemed irrelevant in this isolated corner of the palace.

ooO0Ooo

He didn't know how long he had stared at her from behind his mask. Long enough that she could feel his gaze, apparently, as she looked up from the scroll and stared back at him. 

_The Story of Omashu._ Zuko was familiar with that one. He had read it many times as a boy. If people asked, he only liked it because of the war and the death in the end. But in truth it was a romance, and a young Zuko often dreamed of someone as fiercely loyal and caring as Oma and Shu. The two lovers. Unable to be together. Secretly meeting in the dark. Oh.

No wonder she had picked that scroll.

And now she was staring at him. Did she know? Did she figure out that he was the masked figure who had interrupted her meeting the night before? 

"Have you ever had a persistent suitor?" she asked. 

Panic seeped through his mind. She must have known. He had snuck around to see her three times in two days. Most people would call that stalking. He's almost kissed her once. Was she trying to tell him to leave her alone?

"No." It was the only answer he could think of through the fury of anxiety plaguing his mind. It was simple, and it was the truth. Maybe in another life, he would have had girls fighting for his hand in marriage. But not this one. 

"Someone from my past keeps bothering me. What would you do?" Wait, was she saying that she wasn't in love with Jet? With a flutter in his chest, the panic erased itself from his mind and a smile spread across his face. 

He looked at his bride and noticed her mouth twitch just the slightest bit, her eyes wide and pleading for an answer. Why was she looking to a palace guard for advice? 

In that moment, Zuko made an important realization: she was just as alone as he was.

He wanted to hug her, to tell her it would be okay, that her husband understood more than she could possibly know. But his body listened to his head and not his heart, refusing to move from his seat. Could he be trusted to speak in this condition? He had to say something to comfort her. 

"Ignore him." If she didn't want to see him, that was best, right? And if she didn't love Jet, maybe he had a chance of making the marriage work... Though with hits short experience with Jet, he didn't think he was the type to give up that easy. 

She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the door flying open.

_Azula._

"You're not Zuko." The fire princess sounded amused, which he knew was never a good omen. Both of them shot up. Once Zuko bowed deeply, the waterbender followed suit.

"Katara, was it?" The girl only nodded. "Reading about New Ozai?" Azula circled her like an eaglehawk. She always had a way of making everyone uncomfortable.

"It's quite the romance," she replied, her voice showing no emotion.

"Yes, well it's a tragedy too. That is what happens when you get emotional. Everyone you care about dies." 

Her lip twitched again.

"Well, this has been fun but I need to go find Zuzu. Keep reading about our history. Maybe then you can trick the turtleducks into thinking you actually _belong_ here"

Zuko felt his body temperature rising. It took everything he had to stay still. Even a flinch could alert Azula that he didn't belong there either. 

"I guess I should tell you that some servant woman is going crazy looking for you," she called over her shoulder as she strolled out the door. "So long, _Princess._ "

She yanked the door shut and left them in silence again.

No, not silence. 

Sobs.

He turned and saw Katara's emotions taking over. Every time he thought the tears were done, she took a deep breath and more came down. He wanted to help her, to comfort her, but his body still refused to move. They both needed to get out of there now, and he needed to figure out an excuse for why Azula couldn't find him. He touched the girl's hand to get her attention. She seemed to understand, nodding and wiping away more tears. 

"I'm sorry," she said, voice cracking. 

She was sorry? What could she possible apologize for? Zuko was severely impressed at how well she handled Azula's comments, only breaking down after she had left. Not many could do that. But here she was, apologizing for having emotions. While the rest of the Fire Nation may have seen that moment as weakness, Zuko saw it as humanity.

With a tug on her hand, he led her to the hall of the southern wing before darting around a corner and blending in with the routine movements of the palace to make his escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for reading and leaving kudos and such wonderful comments!


	6. Honor

Once they reached the southern corridor, Katara recognized where she was. Which was a good thing, since her companion was nowhere in sight.

"Lee?" she called. 

No answer. 

With a groan, she marched to the spiral staircase and to her room. A different guard stood stiff at her door. He bowed and let her pass.

"Where have you been?" Nari shouted the moment she stepped into her suite. 

"I was in the library," the young girl answered. "I lost track of time." 

"A princess is punctual. And mindful of other's time as well as her own." If Nari had been a firebender, there would surely be steam pouring from her nose. She started to say something else, but Katara stopped listening once she noticed the tray with lunch on the table. Once she reached out to take a bite, a hand swatted her away. 

"I can't eat?" she griped. Her stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Not until you finish your fitting." 

An old woman stood in the corner next to a mannequin wearing a white bodice. She beckoned the girl closer. The princess obeyed, ready to get it over with.

Her eagerness didn't last, as the whole project took nearly an hour. Fingers poked and prodded, pinning needles into place. She wondered how a frail old woman could have such nimble fingers. 

_Years of practice_ , she mused. For a moment she saw herself in the old woman, going through the motions without a drop of joy in her eyes.

Katara would be in the capital for years, isolated from her family and her tribe. Hidden in the background as the foreigner who was handed to a spoiled prince like a piece of meat. Why had she agreed to this? She knew the answer; she thought her life would have meaning here. She knew that the Fire Nation treated their women better than the Northern Water Tribe. And that a union between the two countries would offer some protection and trade to keep her people safe. But it seemed no matter who she married, she would end up the docile wife who needed protection, not the warrior and leader that she truly was.

Her stomach growled in frustration. Finally, the seamstress started packing away her pins and needles while Nari helped her out of the bodice. She ran to the table and sat down eagerly. A hand swatted hers again. 

"We will use this meal to practice etiquette while dining. Stand up. We'll start with how to properly enter and be seated, since that obviously needs some attention."

Katara groaned again, swearing that this was the last time she would be late for Nari's lessons.

ooO0Ooo

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief as he freed himself of the armor and pushed it into a closet. The room was familiar, it had been cousin Lu Ten's before he passed. Uncle kept it exactly the same, refusing to let go of anything that reminded him of his only child. From the other side of the closet, he pulled out a sleeveless black and gold tunic and matching trousers, patting them to get rid of the dust. The ensemble hung a little loosely, but he doubted anyone would notice. Satisfied, he left and hoped his uncle was home. 

It didn't take long to find him in the kitchen, brewing tea and laughing with an rugged looking woman, just as round in the belly as him and with hair just as gray. _The cook_ , he remembered, as Iroh seemed to always be in here whenever he visited the villa. The old man's eyes widened when he spotted the young prince in the doorway. The laughter died as Iroh ran up and embraced him. 

"You look…" Iroh started, but didn’t complete the thought. "It is good to see you nephew. I see you took my advice on wearing your finest robes." Zuko debated on confessing where he had gotten the outfit. But that might lead to his uncle looking in the closet and seeing the armor before he had time to stash it back in his own quarters. "I have a very important Pai Sho game to win this afternoon. Would you care to join us, Prince Zuko?" 

He thought of the old gasbags that Iroh usually had for company. They liked to say the most inappropriate things to him when they visited, usually about the young prince's nonexistent love life. 

"No, Azula will be here soon to look for me." The old man nodded. "If she asks, Uncle, will you tell her that I have been here with you all day?"

Iroh smiled wider than normal.

"Of course. But that begs the question: where have you been this morning, nephew?" 

"That is none of your business!" he shouted, heat rising to his cheeks. His uncle glanced back to the cook to hide the look of hurt on his face, saying no more on the topic. 

"Come, meet my guests." He followed his uncle toward the sitting room where he always kept a Pai Sho board at thet ready. Zuko didn't care much for the game; it required way more patience than the prince had. Before they made it through the door, Azula stepped in front of them. 

"Hello, Zuzu."

"What do you want, Azula."

"Is that any way to greet your loyal and caring sister?" She brushed a bit of dust off his shoulder. "And I thought your water bride was the savage."

The prince flinched, ready for a strike, but Iroh held him back. 

"Relax. I'm only here because father requested an audience with us. Let's go before he decides to make a mess of the other side of your face."

Iroh raised his eyebrows when she left without acknowledging him. Zuko had no choice but to follow her. With a quick hug to his uncle he rushed out the door. He almost didn't hear Iroh wishing him luck under his breath.

The two royals walked through the courtyard and past the pond. Zuko's mind wandered to Katara and the action there from night before: her graceful bending, the ferocity in her eyes, and the way her smooth skin felt against his hand. 

"What are you so happy about?" His sister seemed genuinely curious. 

"I'm getting married. Should I not be happy?"

Even though his sister was cold hearted and calculated, she was still his sister. As good as he felt right now, maybe she could be a normal sibling for a few minutes.

"Ah, yes. A little wife of your own. Don't get too comfortable, Zuko. You still have to train your pet to not embarrass you more in front of the fire court. Though I'm sure they are already laughing at your misfortune of being father's little experiment."

Maybe not.

He stayed quiet the rest of the walk to the palace, his smile replaced by a scowl. 

When they arrived at the throne room, a guard bowed and motioned for them to enter. 

Their father sat before them behind a wall of golden flames. They bowed deeply and sat on their knees before him. 

"Zuko," he said, skipping the formalities, "you will be married at the end of the week."

"Yes, father."

"Your marriage is important to the rule of the Fire Nation, bringing the Southern Water Tribe as an ally. This I a great honor, my son."

Zuko's eyes widened. Was he saying-

"When you consummate your marriage, your honor will be restored, and you will be restored in the line of succession ahead of Azula."

His heart leaped in his chest. His honor back? The approval of his father? All he had to do was get married, which he was doing anyhow. This was the happiest day of his life, and yet the night of the wedding would prove to be even better.

"Thank you, father." He bowed again, working hard to keep his face neutral. 

"You may go, son. I will speak with Azula alone."

The young prince glanced at his sister, thinking she might be upset. However, her face held the slightest smile.

"Congratulations brother." 

He almost wondered about why Azula was happy for him, but nothing could bring him down from his high.

With another bow, he exited the room and raced upstairs to grab his blue mask. Tonight he would take out the last threat to his birthright.


	7. Fight

Zuko really hoped Katara wouldn't show up tonight. He had told her to ignore Jet, but who knew if she would listen. He had seen the fiery spirit in her blue eyes, she was a fighter. Which he loved about her. But he still hoped she wouldn't come. This would be so much easier if he was by himself. 

The masked prince kept lookout for an hour in the trees before Jet showed up to prepare for the princess's arrival with a large bag slung over his shoulder. He laid out a red and gold blanket and a pair of decorative pillows. It didn't look like the scene of a kidnapping, it looked more like a romantic picnic. The sound of humming reached the trees, leading to an eye roll behind the mask. 

This guy knew how to charm a girl, he'd give him that. 

Jet pulled a white teapot out with an intricate blue pattern and set it over a pile of sticks. When he turned to grab the spark rocks, Zuko dropped from the trees, swords bared, and ran for the attack. 

In an instant, Jet retrieved the blades from his back and blocked, caught in the bind. 

"I was wondering when you would show up," Jet said with a smirk.

The sound of metal clashing filled the air as Zuko twisted to the right, circling his arm overhead and pushing Jet back in the process. Another swing caught the fabric at Jet's stomach with the second blade following through toward his shoulder. Jet ducked under and caught it with his hook. Yanking down on it threw the prince off balance, leaning forward and barely catching himself in time to block a swing from the left with his broadsword. Using the momentum, he swung at Jet's legs to bring him down. A fraction of a second faster would have done it, but the Earth Kingdom boy jumped over the blade in time, catching his hooks on a tree and swinging forward with his leg extended. The kick landed on Zuko's chest, knocking the wind from his lungs as he fell to the ground. 

The rage burned heavy in the prince's chest.

Jet stood above, hooks pointed down. The piece of straw never moved under the smirk. 

"Are you really that loyal to your stupid, spoiled prince? Are you going to let that lazy brat use Katara like his little whore?" 

"She is not a whore!" Zuko shouted. 

Jet's eyebrows shot up.

"I see... You don't care about the prince, _you'r_ e the one in love with her!" _Shit._ "Did you really think she could love you? That she would run off with a little palace pawn?"

He lifted a sword, ready to deliver a final blow.

Now was not the time for a pity party. With the grace an airbender would be jealous of, he kicked his legs and spun. A foot caught his opponent's ankle and broke his root. But Zuko was on his feet and swinging rapidly before he could regain his balance. Each strike grew stronger and pushed further and further back. 

Jet swung with a feeble attempt to hook the broadsword on his way backwards, but it backfired and the prince knocked it to the side.

He used his only blade to block as he backed into a tree. The prince didn't let down. In one swift motion, he looped a broadsword around the hook and tore it from Jet's hand. With a clank, it landed to the side. 

The heel of a boot collided with his head, sending Jet to the ground. When he pulled himself to his knees, he was greeted by twin broadswords scissored at his neck. 

Zuko hesitated. He wanted to hurt Jet. To cut the stupid smirk off his face. But he wasn't a killer. 

Still, Jet didn't know that. 

"You are never to see her again. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now."

"Wait. Wait! There's something you need to know!"

The prince brought the blades closer to his neck. 

"I swear!" He pleaded, "she is in danger."

"She is protected."

"It's not that. At the wedding. The Earth Kingdom. They are going to kill her!" Was this a bluff? Why would he tell on his own nation? And why would they hurt his wife? There were too many questions racing through his mind. 

"Why?"

"I don't know. I swear I don't! But there is one more thing..."

"What?" He growled in frustration. 

"She got her own secrets. And I'm not the only ex you need to worry about." 

He was startled for one moment, but that was all it took.

Jet dropped to the ground and slid his leg around. He made contact, and Zuko fell backward. 

He screamed as a sharp pain pulsed through his shoulder. The sleeve became damp against his skin. He gripped it with his other hand, unable to focus on anything else.

Leaves crinkled in the distance, followed by a gasp.

ooO0Ooo 

She knew she should ignore him. The guard was right. But Katara didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of Jet. 

The clashing of metal echoed as she made it to the edge of the palace grounds. Running, she followed the sound through the trail and to the courtyard. Was the masked stranger here? Did he come to save her from Jet? Was he in trouble? 

She gasped as she saw her ex leaning over a the blue mask, dagger in hand, shoving it into his shoulder. 

Breathing hard, she raced to her masked hero. 

Jet caught up with her first. 

"Thank the spirits you okay! We've got to get out of here. This guy attacked me. But what's important is you're safe. Let's go." Arms stretched for an embrace. This time, she pushed him away.

"What have you done? How could you hurt him?"

"What are you talking about? He attacked me!"

"You probably deserved it. You can't seem to take a hint, can you?"

"Katara that-"

"Let me make this clear. I don't want to see your face ever again!"

"But-"

"Leave!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. She pushed past him to man on the ground. Blood pooled around his shoulder. "My Blue Spirit," she whispered as she tore the fabric away, praying that it wasn't too late. 

He grunted, a good sign.

"This is probably going to hurt," she said.

She let out a sigh and gripped the handle, bracing her hand against his damp shoulder. 

The dagger came out easily enough, but that didn't stop the stranger from screaming as she pulled. 

With a wave of her arms, water from the pond swirled around. It reached closer and closer, until she was able to grab hold. The water glowed blue in her hands. 

When she placed them on the stranger, it wasn't cool to the touch like most people she'd healed. This man felt warm, hot even. Energy flowed through from one body to the next. Muscles and tissue fused back together. Flesh stitched itself shut. The warmth from his body evaporated into hers, encompassing her like a cocoon. Her eyes grew heavy, but she pressed on.

_Almost there._

Jet was not in sight, a relief to Katara, but there was still a nagging feeling of being watched. 

She considered removing the mask. Just a glimpse of the fierce protector underneath. But that felt wrong. She wanted it to be of his own volition, out of trust.

Why was she thinking like she would see him again? With Jet gone, he would probably move on too. The thought made her chest hurt. 

_Focus._

At long last, the wound fully closed. A small scar sat on the shoulder like a badge of honor. Small price for what could have happened. Exhaustion took over. Her eyes pulled themselves shut and her deep breaths shallowed as she collapsed over his body.

The sound of leaves rustling came from behind, but her eyes refused to open. 


	8. Tea

The sunlight gleamed through the window into Zuko's face. But the sun felt higher than normal. This wasn't the sunrise. Why hadn't he woken before now?

After rubbing his eyes and stretching out, he finally noticed. This wasn't his room in the main tower. It was Lu Ten's room.

The memory of the night before flashed through his mind.

Where was Katara? Was she safe? What had she done to him?

He rolled his shoulder, wincing in expectation. But there was no pain. A poke. Nothing. No indication that a knife pierced it several hours earlier.

After jumping out of bed, he ran to the mirror. Thankfully Lu Ten had a mirror, since Zuko shattered all the ones in his own quarters. He untied the silk pajamas, likely from Lu Ten's wardrobe, and shrugged the fabric off of his shoulder. A scar pultruded from the skin, but not as red an angry like his face. No, this one was a delicate line like a flowing river.

He didn't have time to examine it further, as his bride's health still remained in question. Uncle would definitely be awake by now. Tugging the night shirt back on, he ran to the kitchen. The usual scent of Jasmine filled the air.

"Nephew!" Iroh's arms wrapped around Zuko and squeezed gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, where is Katara?" The look on Iroh's face changed from relief to curiosity.

"She is sleeping in the guest room. But that is something we need to talk about."

"Uncle, I can explain-"

"Now is not the time. While I don't expect her to wake soon, you should still be cautious that she doesn't see you." The young firebender's heart slowed down, relief washing over him. "Iku will accompany you to the palace. She and Jiro will not tell on you. Might I suggest you take your armor?"

"You know about that?"

"I also suggest it stays in your own closet," The old man said sternly. He was right, sneaking around to see her was a big risk. "We will talk in the training room this afternoon." Without another word, Iroh pushed his nephew out the door to where the young servant girl was waiting outside Lu Ten's room.

_The Earth Kingdom is going to kill her._ Jet's voice repeated in his head as he put on the metal suit. _She's got her own secrets._ What secret did she have? That she was a waterbender? He already knew that. Was it about her past? He warned about an ex-boyfriend. Was that who wanted her dead? How could anyone look into those blue eyes and want to hurt someone so innocent compassionate?

Glancing to the mirror, his reflection scowled back at him. One finger traced the scar, feeling the ridges of the damaged flesh. The urge to blast a fireball worked its way up, but Zuko resisted. He knew exactly the type of person who would hurt someone so innocent and compassionate.

He had to find some way to tell her. To learn her secrets. To stop whoever it was before his wife, his throne, and his last chance at happiness were taken from him.

As he opened the door to walk with Iku, an idea struck him.

ooO0Ooo

Eyes wide and heart racing, Katara shot up from the bed with a gasp. Where was her Blue Spirit?

After taking in her surroundings, a new question formed. Where was she? The room was similar to hers in the palace, but the decorations varied greatly. Instead of red and gold, this particular room had hues of blue and silver. It was comforting. A tear formed in her eye as she thought of her homeland. She pushed the feelings down. There was a more important task at hand: filling in the gap of what happened last night. A window overlooked the city, but offered no further help.

From the hallway, the scent of Jasmine wafted by. She followed it, noting her surroundings. It seemed like an ordinary house, except much larger. Another window came into view. This one looked directly at the back of the palace.

Oh. That's where she was. A new worry filled her mind. What would happen once they realized she was missing? Would they think she ran? Would they hurt the Water Tribe in retaliation? What if-

A gentle humming behind a door interrupted the thought. She put a hand on the handle but hesitated. The door opened anyway, knocking her forward into a round old man. Hot liquid splattered her arm, leaving a reddened trail.

"Oh dear!" An old man said. "Come, sit down."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Do not trouble yourself, my dear. I will get us more tea." Us?

"I really need to get back before they realize I am missing. But I need to find-"

"Your friend snuck out this morning. And I can assure you that the only people looking for you know where you are." Who was this man? She didn't know if she should trust him, but he seemed harmless. He placed a teapot full of water on the table, though it looked cold. "You can call me Uncle Iroh."

The confused look on her face must have been apparent, because he gestured to her arm.

_He knows._

Her pulse pounded as she prepared to fight or run away, but the old man simply smiled.

"Your secret is safe here. Though you must be careful. Only use it when absolutely necessary." She nodded. Though the Blue Spirit seemed to make it very necessary. Iroh retrieved another teapot for a new batch of tea.

"My friend..." She started, drawing water to heal her arm.

"Ah. I wish to ask you about that." She blushed and her stomach sank like she had been caught stealing her brother's seal jerky. Why did she feel this way? Nothing happened. Besides, she was betrothed.

"There is not much to tell. He shows up, fights, the sneaks off before I can talk to him."

"So there is nothing you can tell me about his identity?"

She shook her head.

Uncle Iroh sighed and sipped the tea.

"I don't think I'll even see him again anyway," she said, absentmindedly tracing the beautiful blue swirls on the teapot in front of her. "Which is probably for the best."

"Do you wish to see him again?" Yes.

"No. I am betrothed." She was here to bring peace to her tribe. Not for secret meetings with masked strangers.

"Yes, I am aware. This is troubling you, no?" _Is it that obvious?_

When she didn't answer, he continued: "You are nervous, not knowing what to expect from this person you are to share your life with. You want to be a good partner, but you don't know what that means. But you still feel the pressure of your people counting on it." He described how she felt perfectly, yet he didn't quite seem to be talking to her anymore.

"Yes," she whispered, wondering how he could see the vulnerabilities she tried to so hard to hide. Perhaps she wasn't as good as she thought.

"You are far too young to worry about such futures. That is the job of us old folk. Your job is to live your life in happiness. A life that is short and full of joy is more fulfilling than one that is long and lonely." He concluded his speech by sipping the last of his tea and setting the delicate cup down with a sigh. 

"I should get back to the palace and try to think of a good excuse." None immediately came to mind.

"Well, if I was a teenager trying to sneak into the palace after a night out," Iroh said with a mischievous grin, "then I would do it during the morning guard shift change."

Her eyebrows raised at the suggestion.

"Though that is happening soon. I would be my honor to accompany you back. Perhaps a nice hat will draw less attention," he said, pointing to her hair before signaling to follow.

A short while later, they walked through the border wall to the palace. Iroh smiled and greeted each guard they passed. None of them questioned the young girl accompanying the old man. She mostly kept her eyes to the ground behind the veil of her wei mao dancing in the breeze. At first she'd been curious as to why he had a wardrobe of women's clothing, but she decided it was part of his eccentric personality and exquisite hosting. 

And while she was nervous about getting caught, there was a certain thrill from sneaking around with her face hidden. 

Instead of walking all the way around to the front of the building, Iroh stopped along the side of the back wing of the palace. After a careful scan of the area, he pushed against an ordinary segment of the wall.

Suddenly, the wall opened and he ushered her inside, pushing a big piece of fabric out of the way.

Looking around, she realized the room was very familiar.

Images of owls repeated around them, and rows of scrolls lined the walls. _The Story of Omashu_ laid on the chair exactly where she'd left it. Behind her, Uncle Iroh shut the door and replaced the banner that covered it.

He led her back to the main entrance, hidden in plain sight.

"Unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend to so I must leave you here. But it was a pleasure to meet you, Master Katara."

"Likewise, Uncle Iroh!" And it was. He was the only person in the Fire Nation to make her feel at home. "May I visit with you tomorrow?"

His smile faded.

"While I do enjoy your company, I'm sorry to say that you should stay away until after the ceremony. Best to only to call on me as a last resort."

"Why?"

"There are customs and traditions. But don't worry, I have a feeling that some of them will change very soon."

She understood the first part, but that didn't make it hurt less. What did he mean that it would change soon?

Before she could ask, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Iroh definitely had some crazy shenanigans when he was Zuko's age, amirite?
> 
> Also, I am needing some help from you, my wonderful readers! I need a name for a tavern in the Fire Nation. So if you have any suggestions, please send them this way! Much obliged!


	9. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, Uncle is hard to write! The dialogue may seem a bit familiar, since I lifted it from the first and last episodes of book 2. I should probably disclaimer that I don't own Avatar.

Zuko stormed into the training room ready for a fight. Whoever wanted to hurt his bride would have to go through him. And he would be ready. No one, _no one_ , would get in the way of his wife, his honor, and his birthright.

He just needed to figure out who it was. And how, that would probably help.

By the time Uncle arrived, the young prince had finished all of the basic forms and started on the advanced set, more focused than ever.

"Use your breath, Prince Zuko, not the muscles." Iroh said as he jumped and kicked a fireball.

Leave it to the old man to break his concentration. With a thump, he landed on his backside. A growl of frustration escaped his lips, followed by a huff of fire.

"We need to talk." Conversations never ended well when they started with those words.

"I need to train."

Another kick, but this time the older firebender caught his foot.

"What are you doing, Uncle?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question. What are you doing? Sneaking around? Almost getting killed?"

"I was-"

"You never think these things through! If Katara hadn't found you, you could have died!"

"I would have figured something out! I wouldn't have died!"

Wait. He _wouldn't_ have died. Jet could have stabbed him in the heart or any other vital organ. But he didn't. Maybe he wanted Zuko to save Katara. Maybe he had more information than he'd shared. But something told Zuko he wouldn't be willing to talk to the Blue Spirit. Perhaps there was someone he would talk to… No, he couldn't let Jet get anywhere near his bride.

"Nephew," Iroh said, pulling him from his thoughts, "are you so impatient that you cannot wait a week to see your wife?"

Apparently, yes. And he couldn't seem to stop.

"I did what I had to! She is the key to restoring my honor, and no one is taking her away from me!"

The older firebender froze, eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean restoring your honor?"

"Father changed his mind. He said that once I was married, the alliance would restore my honor and my place in line for the throne." His voice full of hope, the young prince looked for his uncle's proud smile.

Instead, he found a scowl.

"This does not seem right, Prince Zuko. I have never known my brother to change his mind about anything."

"You must not know him as well as you think. I heard it directly from him. He does still care about me!"

"I care about you. And in our family, things aren't always what they seem."

"Maybe you are exactly what you seem. A lazy old man who has always been jealous of his brother," the young prince said coldly. The hurt on Iroh's face was obvious, but Zuko was too upset to care. Why couldn't Uncle be happy for him? He was finally getting everything he wanted.

The young prince jumped and kicked again, fueled by his anger. This time, he landed perfectly. He would be ready. To defend his honor. To defend his throne. And to defend his wife.

"I don't think it is wise to visit her anymore."

Unfortunately, it was too late for that.

ooO0Ooo

Katara slipped into her room while two guards were distracted at the end of the hall, thankful for Uncle Iroh's advice. Carefully, she removed the wei mao and hid it in the back of the wardrobe.

Minutes later, Iku entered with a tray of fruits, more variety than the last time, and the waterbender didn't hesitate to devour them right away. Iku bowed and left silently, before the princess could ask any questions.

After finishing the fruits, she noticed a folded parchment on the tray.

_Jet_. Of course he couldn't take no for an answer. She considered ripping it up or drowning the letter, but curiosity got the better of her. What would his excuse be this time?

_As the sun goes down_

_The library stays quiet_

_The Blue Spirit waits_

Her heart fluttered. The Blue Spirit. He wanted to see her again. She couldn't push the smile from her lips. It was so exciting and so…

Dangerous. What was she thinking? It was bad enough that she had snuck out to see Jet. And while Uncle Iroh promised to keep her secret, it was only a matter of time before someone else found out about her abilities.

But for some reason, she wanted nothing more. This was not good. _Besides_ , she told herself, _what if the Blue Spirit gets caught in the palace waiting for their meeting?_ The image of him with the dagger in his shoulder pressed against her mind. She couldn't let that happen. She would go tonight, but she would have to end it before things went too far. With newfound resolve, she destroyed the evidence once more and headed to the washroom to clean up.

Upon her return Nari was waiting with a man in tow.

"Today you will be learning the traditional dances of the Fire Nation. Jiro will be your partner."

Jiro stepped forward and bowed before offering his hand. Katara accepted it, and he pulled her close. He was much taller than her, so their arms landed at an awkward angle. He tried pushing her forward and pulling her back, but she stumbled as she tried to keep up. The movements were quick and rigid, nothing like the wild and free dances of the Water Tribe. Frustration finally set in. No matter how many times the man swayed and twirled and dipped, it just didn't click. After the fifth time she stepped on his feet, Nari finally cut in.

"You must follow where Jiro is leading you. Let the energy flow from him into you. The dance is about trust."

"I'm sorry," the princess said, "but I don't think I can do this. I'm just not comfortable with-"

"Jiro will not take advantage of you. Banish the thought!"

"It's not that. It's, well, he is a bit tall. No offense, Jiro. Perhaps we can find someone closer to my height?"

"We have no one else. You will learn to dance with Jiro."

"What about Lee?"

"Who?"

"The guard outside. Surely the men of that rank would know a couple of dances." She smiled and thought of the awkward guard. He didn't say much but maybe she would feel a little more trusting with him.

Nari's mouth dropped for a moment before returning to her composed self. Though the look of worry in her eyes never left.

"Princess Katara, we don't have a royal guard named Lee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short. The next one is a bit longer, but this seemed like the appropriate place to split them.  
> To make it up to you guys, I will try to get the next one edited and posted sooner than normal.  
> Thank you again to everyone who left suggestions for the tavern name! So many great ideas! You guys are the best!


	10. Dance

The shock hadn't left her mind, even though hours had passed since the revelation. Nari tried to remain calm, but after ending the lesson and hurrying out the door, Katara knew she was concerned. And that concerned Katara.

More than concern though, she felt betrayed. She'd been alone with him, in tears, vulnerable. The pieces clicked together. He forgot to bow each time they met. He seemed uncomfortable and clumsy in the armor. Of course he wasn't a real palace guard! How could she be so stupid?

If Princess Azula hadn't shown up in the library, would he have hurt her? She mentally thanked Azula, something she never thought would happen after their conversation. Did Lee know about the secret entrance to the library?

The library! She was to meet the Blue Spirit there! Would Lee be waiting, ready to strike him down? How many times would the Blue Spirit be in danger because of her? She would need to get there early to make sure it was safe.

Since learning about the imposter, Nari doubled the security. Leaving through the front door would be impossible. It would still be difficult to sneak out the window, but Katara was determined.

Inside the wardrobe, next to the fine gowns of the Fire Nation, hung the few blue outfits she'd brought with her from home. Tucked away in the pocket of a dress, she pulled out her waterskin and sprinted to the washroom. The two buckets sat exactly where she'd left them the previous two nights. Once they were all full, she looked out her window and watched the guards.

After watching three passes of the guards, Katara calculated exactly how many seconds she would have. It wasn't much.

As soon as they were out of sight, she started counting. She poured the buckets and bent together a pole to slide down, melting it once she reached the bottom as she ran toward the secret door. _Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five._

Where was the entrance? Her heartbeat sped up. The guard would be here any second. The small amount of daylight left wouldn't hide her.

She felt around the wall. _Forty-eight, forty-nine._

Finally she found a small carving of a flower in the stone. Feeling around the carving, she found a crevice in the stone that she could grip. Armored footsteps echoed around the corner. Time was running out.

With all her might, she yanked the door open and fled inside, not bothering to push the banner out of the way. Once the door was shut, she let out a sigh, trying to calm her raging heartbeat.

Even with the daylight, the library was dim. The sun was too low to provide light through the high windows, so a solitary candle in the corner gave the little illumination she had.

As she straightened out the red banner, a shuffle of fabric sounded behind her.

Her heart raced all over again. Was she too late? Was Lee the imposter waiting for her? Had it all been a trap?

ooO0Ooo

For some reason, the number of guards Zuko saw as he walked around was double what it normally was. Considering someone wanted to assassinate his betrothed, that was probably a good thing. Still trying to remain unnoticed, the young prince stayed light on his feet as he slid into the dark library. He shuffled his bag around and pulled out his mask, tying it quickly before reaching for his normal black outfit. He had just finished pulling off his tunic when he heard something shift behind him.

His heart nearly stopped.

Turning slowly, he made a silent prayer to Agni.

On the other side of the library, Katara faced him, brows furrowed with her hands on a pouch at her waist. Moments later, her expression turned to relief as she ran to him. He had no idea what to expect, but it surely wasn't for her to jump into an embrace. Her head nuzzled against his neck. She felt cool to the touch, which was a relief against the flames that burned inside him.

The waterbender traced her finger around his shoulder as she backed up, stopping to examine the scar where the dagger was buried the night before. Heat rose to his cheek at the realization of just how exposed he was. Katara seemed to realize this too. A blush found her cheeks as she retreated. Zuko didn't miss the way her eyes looked over his body when she turned around as he put on a black shirt.

_If only she would look at my face that way._

Wait. His face. Had she seen his face when he entered? What curse would the spirits bring if she had seen him before the wedding? She couldn't have seen him, since she wasn't running away in horror, right?

He wanted to ask how long she'd been standing there, but an important realization came to mind. He couldn't speak. She'd heard his voice as Lee the guard in this very room. Uncle was right, he didn't think things through. How could he ask her about finding Jet? Or about her other, mysterious ex? How could he talk to her without using his voice or his face?

"I shouldn't be here," Katara whispered, "but I needed to know you were okay." The prince rolled his shoulder, showing there was no pain. The smile that lit her face made his heart flutter.

"I never got to thank you, you know, for saving me that first night," she said shyly, leaning against a desk and crossing her arms.

Zuko sat in the chair next to her and pointed to his shoulder, then back to the princess.

"Oh! You're welcome! I just wish I was able to heal the scar."

He shook his head, then tapped a fist to his scar. This scar was more beautiful to him than the one on his face. It was a scar of compassion and healing, rather than anger and pain.

"I guess we're even then."

It only took a few minutes of silence for the awkwardness set in. Thankfully, the young waterbender decided to break it.

"I think someone is trying to hurt me," she blurted out.

Well, now he was getting somewhere. Realizing that he should react, he reached over and set his hand on her arm. That was enough encouragement for her to continue.

"I don't know who it is, but Jet had said something about my life being in danger. And I'm scared. Nari said not to worry, but she even canceled my dance lesson and-"

Zuko couldn't help but snort in response. Someone was trying to assassinate her, and she was worried about a dance lesson!

"Is that funny to you?" She dropped her hands into fists by her sides with a scowl on her face.

The prince shook his head and waved his arms. He pointed to her water skin.

"Oh. Well I can defend myself, but I might not have water around when I need it. And there are some things I'm scared of that waterbending can't help." She crossed her arms and looked away. What could someone as fierce as her possibly be afraid of? He stood and squeezed her shoulder. With a sigh, she rested her head against his hand.

"I'm afraid of losing myself entirely. Of never being more than just someone's wife. Of never seeing my family. And mostly I'm scared that I will never be able to trust anyone ever again." Tears filled her eyes again. Before he realized what he was doing, Zuko wrapped his arms around her. As he stroked her hair, he thought about everything she had said.

She was brave. Braver than he could ever be. In the same situation, he didn't think he could leave his family and his nation behind for the sake of some treaty. Yet here she was, giving up everything for her nation. She would be cursed as just some wife to the disgraced prince. And knowing the conniving and manipulative nobles of the fire court, there were few people she would ever be able to trust. No matter how silent he stayed, he was still lying to her about who he was. And he could never tell her, never see the look on her face when she learned her masked acquaintance was a hideous monster.

As if reading his thoughts, she backed out of his hold. Slowly, she lifted a hand and traced the white curves of the demonic mask. Once she reached the bottom, she grabbed the edge and nudged it. Before she could pull it up, his hand gripped her wrists and she let go.

"Are you going to betray me too?" Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to gaze into his soul, looking for an ounce of hope in the unmoving face.

Hope that he could not give her. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"I should go," she said, the disappointment unmistakable as she turned away.

_No!_

He had to find a way to make her stay. Instead of releasing her wrist, he spun her and pulled her back into him. His other hand landed on the small of her back. Slowly, she lifted her hand until it rested on his shoulder, her eyes never leaving the dark holes of the mask. His heartbeat echoed in his ears as he slid his hand into hers and locked fingers.

With a gentle push forward, his muscles recalled the steps he'd learned so long ago. She followed his lead as he pulled her back. Another push. This time, he raised her hand and pushed on her waist, spinning her in time with the music in his head.

By the time they stopped, it seemed like hours had passed. As they stood in silence, all he could think about were her lips, and how wonderful they would feel against his.

He lowered his head to her shoulder, inhaling her wonderful scent of the salty ocean and exotic flowers.

"Until then, I need you trust me," he breathed into her ear, praying that he masked his voice enough.

ooO0Ooo

A shiver slid down her spine, her vision getting blurry. _Until then, I need you to trust me._ His voice had been nothing more than a faint whisper, but Katara committed the sound to her memory, aware of how much faster her heart beat every time she repeated the thought.

"I…I'm feeling dizzy," she whispered, but did not remove herself from his arms. His touch made her feel unstable and safe at the same time.

After a few moments, he pushed her lightly toward a chair and eased her into it.

"Ow!" Something was poking at her backside. She reached around to pull a scroll. A curse escaped the princess's lips as she remembered not putting it away before. But upon further examination, she realized this scroll was much thicker that the _Story of Omashu_. Unfortunately in the dim candlelight, she couldn't make out the words.

The Blue Spirit kneeled in front of her and pointed to the scroll, which she handed over without a word.

He immediately took the scroll to the corner of the room to examine it under the only candle. For some reason, Katara felt a twinge of rejection that his focus had retreated from her so quickly. Had she just imagined the intimate moment they shared?

Head cleared, she strolled up behind the masked man and put her hands around his waist, straining to peek around him and read what was on the scroll. The tensing of his muscles distracted her, and she could feel every one of his muscles under the black shirt. She imagined running her hands over his torso, further down his hipbones, reaching his…

The Blue Spirit shifted his stance, and Katara became entirely too aware of how much she had pressed herself against him. Her cheeks flushed as he handed her the scroll and rushed to a chair to sit down, angling his body away from her. How embarrassing! That was enough evidence that the masked stranger did not feel the same intense connection that she did.

_That is a good thing,_ she told herself. It would only complicate things for her marriage.

But it still hurt, deep down, where waterbending couldn't fix.

The young princess did her best to focus on the scroll in her hand. _The Final Testament of Fire Lord Sozin._

She knew the gist of the story, but decided to read it anyway to distract herself from the rejection.

It started with Prince Sozin and his best friend, Avatar Roku. Sadness overwhelmed her as she thought of her own best friend, but she pushed that emotion back down as well and read on. In Sozin's own words, he claimed that betraying his best friend and ending the avatar cycle was his moment of glory, second only to the annihilation of the Air Temples.

Tears formed in her eyes as she pushed more memories from her mind.

"What kind of monster could do such terrible things?" she choked out.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the Blue Spirit's hand shoot up toward the mask, but fall slowly back down. For a moment, her eyes locked with the dark holes of the mask. She had to pull herself together. If this man could be brave and strong, so could she.

The last lines of the page had a small smudge, so she held the page up as close to the candle to try and make them out. Once she did, however, the page glowed lightly and another set of characters appeared in red under the writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! I can't even begin to describe the joy of having such wonderful and loyal readers! 
> 
> Also I did update the chapter count to 25 for now. I just finished chapter 13 and that feels more like the midpoint =)
> 
> PS you can probably guess what Zuko's reaction REALLY was lol


	11. Message

_What kind of monster could do such terrible things?_ The words pierced Zuko's heart like an ice dagger. He knew she was talking about his great grandfather. But that didn't really matter. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. Unfortunately, he wore the mark of a monster on his face. That was all she would ever see. _A monster._

Why did he think she could love him? Even if she didn't love Jet, that didn’t mean he was next in line for her heart. The intimate moments they'd shared, those were with someone else. Someone who could still be confident and handsome. Someone who was not a disgraced prince. Their marriage was a convenience. His father's twisted way of warring with politics instead of brute force. Not some fairy tale. 

She let out a gasp, causing him to jump to his feet and look for the threat. Nothing. He strolled back over to the corner to peer over her shoulder, looking for whatever had surprised her. As he brushed against her, however, she flinched and pulled away. 

Sweat formed in his palms and worry crossed his mind. He thought he had been quick, but maybe not quick enough. Did she see his arousal? Did it disgust her how his body had reacted to her hands wrapped around him? His cheeks flushed under the mask. 

When he looked down to the scroll, he saw what had made her gasp. Under the black ink was another set of brush strokes in red. Shifting uncomfortably, Katara handed the scroll back and moved out of the way. 

The message underneath was for a meeting. A tavern called the Golden Dragon, tomorrow night.

_Who was this message for?_

"It has to be Jet," the princess said behind him. "There are too many parallels. It has to be from him."

Wait. Parallels? What did _that_ mean?

Before he could think about it any further, a set of voices muffled outside the door. What if they were looking for the scroll? Zuko grabbed the princess's hand and pulled her toward the desks. When she opened her mouth, he held his hand over her lips to silence her. She must have finally heard the voices because her head whipped around, focused on the door. The prince gently nudged her under the desk to hide, then took refuge in the desk on the opposite side. He would be slightly more visible, but hoped his raven black outfit wouldn't draw any attention.

This was getting too dangerous. They were moments away from being caught. Being in the library wasn't illegal, but it would still warrant the wrath of the fire lord. Wrath which Zuko knew all too well. 

_Monster…terrible…monster,_ her voice echoed against the silence. He shook his head, trying to block it out as he focused on taking deep breaths. 

Eventually, the voices stopped. 

"I think they left," Katara said, crawling from her hiding spot. Zuko didn't move. Her finger poked at his shoulder, but he swatted it away, resulting in a humph of annoyance. "Fine, stay here. I'm going to bed." When she walked away, the firebender finally got up. Why did she sound mad at him? How could she be mad when she took away his hope with those nine simple words? If anything, he should be mad at her. 

Anger pulsed through his veins. It felt better than the pain in his chest. His body temperature climbed and his chest huffed out. 

And then a cool touch on his shoulder, just for a moment. 

When the prince turned around and locked into her cerulean eyes, it was too late. The beautiful depths had already entranced him, calming his heartbeat and evening his breaths. 

He wasn't mad at her. He was mad at himself. 

ooO0Ooo

The Blue Spirit was frustrated. Katara could tell from the jagged movements and heat radiating from his body. She briefly wondered if he was a firebender, but dismissed the idea quickly. Why would a firebender be trained with swords?

Still, even after the pain of rejection, she felt the need to comfort him. 

_Why do I feel this way?_

Deep down, she knew. This stranger in a blue mask had taken a part of her. Perhaps when she had healed him, maybe he had taken it then. Regardless, the connection she felt was undeniable. Did he feel it too? 

Judging by his reactions to her this evening, probably not. With a sigh, she sauntered toward the secret entrance of the library. There were too many things on her mind right now, too many painful memories trying to rise to the surface. She needed to be strong, like the Blue Spirit, and save the crying until she was back in her quarters.

A tap on the shoulder got her attention; the masked man signaled to follow. They slid through the front, peeking around corners as they made their way through the dim halls to the main entrance. Looking around the next one, Katara spotted two guards at the base of the stairs. Her heart stopped for a moment, what if one of them was Lee? _No,_ she reminded herself _, Nari said they'd take extra precautions._ The waterbender let out her breath and worked on a plan. They would need to pass in front of the men to get to her room in the southern wing. 

Her room. Could she hide the masked man in her room? She only had one bed. That would be awkward, considering how he did not feel about her. 

_Focus._

The Blue Spirit pointed to the stairs, shaking his head and throwing up his arms. 

"I know. I'm working on it."

He tilted his head in response. 

Katara uncorked the waterskin and dumped the contents on the floor. With a flick of the princess's hands, the water flowed toward the soldiers, stopping in a puddle by one guard's boot. In one swift motion, the water encased his foot and jerked to the side, causing him to collapse. Then the ice melted and slid out of sight.

The guard shrieked out in pain, catching the other's attention. 

Her companion stared at her.

"It was just a twist. He will be fine tomorrow. Let's go." 

The guard pulled up his fellow soldier, giving him support as they hobbled down the hall and away from the door. 

The Blue Spirit shook his head again and grabbed her arm. She figured they had precious seconds until another guard would be commanded to take his place. Darting around the corner together, he surprised her by pulling her up the stairs. 

Maybe there was a secret entrance here too. The stranger seemed to know exactly where he was going. After several flights, she got a chance to take in their surroundings.

It looked like a common room, with elegant sofas and a large stone fireplace. Like most rooms in the palace, it was decorated in red and gold with the fire nation insignia prominently displayed in any available surface. 

Instead of going through one of the few doors, the man leapt through a large window opposite the fireplace. She followed, enjoying the gentle breeze while they walked across the rooftop, out of sight from the guards below. The glow of the moon warmed her skin, bringing pleasant memories of the serene pond back by the villa. Of how peaceful and beautiful the garden was. And how she and the Blue Spirit had saved each other there. 

The masked man stopped along the southern rooftop and pointed. First to Katara, then to the room below. 

Oh. He was saying goodbye. 

"I'll meet you tomorrow night in the library," she whispered, a smile on her lips.

He shook his head.

"I'm going with you!" She tried her best to yell in a whisper. It didn't work well, so she settled for crossing her arms and huffing.

Another shake.

"I'm not going to stay here while your gallivanting around some tavern with Jet. I'm the one that needs to talk to him." 

He pointed to her and back to the room. Who did he think he was? Telling her what to do? He couldn't stop her from sneaking out. 

When he held out his hand to help her down, she brushed passed him and lowered herself. With a kick of her legs, she swing forward, landing on the ledge that stuck out below her window. The princess glanced back at the roof to see the blue demon face staring at her before disappearing into the night. With a sigh she fell onto the bed and thought about Jet, her friends, her marriage, and the huge mess she had gotten herself into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Lumossss1518 for naming the tavern The Golden Dragon!  
> I originally called it the Red Dragon, but when they mentioned the chibi, it was too perfect of a reference!
> 
> On a side note, I've decided on what I'm going to write after I finish this work. A college crossover between A:TLA and telenovela Primer Amor A Mil Por Hora. Just a one shot inspired by the theme song, which fits so perfectly with the current story:  
> Entre tantas miradas  
> Busco el amor a ciegas  
> Alguien que sin palabras  
> Me haga sentir princesa


	12. Practice

The sun hit the horizon, but Zuko did not open his eyes. He wanted to stay in the delicious dream. He couldn't quite remember the specifics; all he could remember was that it involved him and the waterbender, and that it was good.

Maybe that was fate's cruel trick. Married to a beautiful woman he could only dream about making love to.

The depressing thought did little to dampen the hardness beneath his pants. The dream had been _too_ good. He estimated another thirty minutes before the servants arrived, which was plenty of time to get rid of his arousal.

The young prince tried to think of unpleasant things, but each time he tried his mind went back to Katara. Katara, licking and sucking on her fingers after pushing a long pastry in her mouth. Katara, behind him, with her hands on his waist, twitching like they were eager to move closer to his groin.

It was too late, he had to go for it now. He lowered his pants down his hips and pulled out his stiff organ. He spit into his hand and grabbed hold, stroking softly at the base and tightening at the tip.

Katara's voice invaded his mind, the cries of pleasure from behind the door.

He let out a low moan, gripping tighter.

Katara, stepping out of the washroom in a red halter dress that highlighted every curve of her illustrious body.

His breath hitched as his imagination took over. _The princess untying the dress, letting it fall from her neck to reveal such perfect, tanned breasts. Running her hands over her body, teasing her nipples softly before pushing the dress over her hips, letting it drop into a puddle on the floor. She steps out of it, a hungry look in her blue eyes at the sight of Zuko stroking his erection. She climbs on the bed and settles herself between his legs, licking her fingers before giving a playful smile. His heart races with excitement as she replaces his hand with her own. Her grip is firm and she adds a twist at the end of her strokes, eliciting more sighs and moans as the pressure inside him builds._

_"Come for me," she commands._

_"Almost there…" he breathes out. The grip tightens and the pace becomes more erratic. So close…_

_"I love you, Zuko," she says as he goes over the edge. Stars surround his vision and he pants happily. A final few pumps while he rides out his high._

When he opened his eyes, Katara was gone and his hand was covered in his sticky fluid.

With a sigh, he moved to the washroom to clean up and get ready for the day. Now that the erotic thoughts had cleared away, he could focus his attention on the more pressing matters. Like figuring out who was trying to assassinate his betrothed.

Upon returning to his room, the servants busied themselves with the normal tasks. A hint of pink landed on the prince's cheek when he noticed the girl stripping the sheets from his bed. He probably should have moved to the washroom earlier.

Once he was dressed and the servants dismissed, he pulled the dual swords from the wall and secured them in the sheath. Today he would practice with the blades before his uncle arrived for his normal training. He had to be fast and precise. He couldn't let Jet get the better of him. Not tonight. Without the waterbender, he could properly interrogate the man. He had to admit that she was useful to have around, albeit slightly intimidating. The way she tripped the guard, Zuko could never come up with something so clever. No. He would never be good enough for her.

But that was not what tonight was about. Tonight would be about finding the assassin and defending his throne.

ooO0Ooo

Katara laid awake in the bed when Iku dropped off breakfast. The previous night left her tossing and turning, painful memories churning in her mind. It had to be Jet. There were too many similarities to the story for it to be anyone else. No one else could know her secret, right? It had to be Jet.

But how would he know that she would be in the library? The way he fought with the Blue Spirit, they couldn't be in cahoots.

With the train of thoughts circling in her mind, she didn't notice Nari come in or the old man setting hanging up his cloak by the door.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Princess Katara," Uncle Iroh said, halting her thoughts and causing a grin to grace her lips.

"Uncle Iroh!" The young princess ran to embrace him.

"May I present Fire Lord Ozai's brother, Retired General Iroh, the Dragon of the West. He will be your dance partner this morning." The old man bowed and held out a hand. "If you cannot learn to dance with him, I'm afraid you will never be able to dance."

"That is quite the title!"

"I prefer Uncle," he chuckled.

Katara accepted his hand, and he pulled her in. It was close enough to lead effectively, but not as close as the intimacy with the Blue Spirit. He followed the same steps, pushing and pulling and spinning around.

"Wait, you're the fire lord's brother?" Why didn't she figure it out before? Who else would live in the grand villa behind the palace?

"The one and only." He spun her again. The dance felt more natural now, even with the pair talking during the steps. She only managed to step on his foot once in hour they practiced. Meanwhile, there were a hundred questions she wanted to ask, but knew Nari wouldn't approve of her probing about the prince.

"I hope you taught your nephew to dance this well." A twinge of concern crossed his features before being replaced by a smile.

"You are a wonderful dance partner, Princess Katara. I don't know what they were talking about," he teased.

"Well, I had a little help from..." She blushed. Instead of laughing, the old man became serious.

"Nari," he said. She immediately gave him all her attention. "Perhaps it is time to take a break for some tea."

"Right away, General." She bowed and left in a hurry. Impressive. The young waterbender had never seen Nari so subservient. Usually she bossed Katara around nonstop.

"I take it you have seen your friend again?" He took a seat at the table and gestured for her to join.

"I...I did. But he doesn't want to see me anymore."

"This disappoints you?"

"He's going out tonight, by himself. He could get hurt." She choked back the urge to cry. "And I can help him. You already know. But he doesn't want me. Not the way I..." Tears swelled in her eyes. She took a deep breath and put her head in her hands. Iroh was so easy to talk to, it was like the confessions just spilled from her mouth.

"You care very much about your friend, yes?"

"More than I should."

Iroh sighed. Did she really just confess that she had feelings for someone else to her betrothed's family? What was she thinking?

"Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to hurt the prince."

"I must ask then, how do you feel about my nephew?"

That was the real question. The one she had been avoiding.

"I don't know. How can I know how I feel about someone I've never met?"

He let out a hum, but waited for her to continue.

"I guess I would feel bad if he was having secret meetings and pining over some other woman. I don't want to start off the marriage hurting him like that. He doesn't deserve it. Especially when he had less of a choice in the marriage than I did."

The old man raised his eyebrows and stroked his beard.

"I too had an arranged marriage, many years ago." He closed his eyes, as if recalling the memory. "She was smart, beautiful, and kind. Everything I could ask for. But she was in love with another man. Family tradition, I supposed."

Katara wondered what he meant by that, but didn't press.

"What happened?"

"We had many happy years together. I cared for her deeply, and eventually, she returned that love. But it took patience and understanding and work to get there."

"From what I've heard, the prince isn't a patient and understanding man."

"I think you have many surprises ahead of you, Master Katara."

Before she could ask any more questions, Nari returned with a silver tray and a tea set.

They changed the conversation to lighter topics, like flowers and music, aware of the suspicious glances Nari shot them from the corner of her eye while they drank their tea. She learned that Uncle played the Tsungi Horn, and that she and his late wife shared a love for moon flowers.

Once they finished, Iroh invited her to dance again. When he pushed and pulled her further from the woman's presence, he spoke only loud enough for the waterbender to hear.

"I have given you much to think about. When I like to be alone, I go to the study across from the library. There is a desk there with beautiful lotus flowers painted on it. The view of the sunset from there is truly magnificent."

He spun her again and dipped her, signaling the end of the dance.

Iku entered once again, though this time she seemed to be out of breath. After a disapproving glare from Nari, the young servant bowed deeply and stared at the old man's feet.

"General Iroh, should I tell Prince Zuko that you will not be joining him for training today?"

"Oh! Time seems to escape me when I am dancing with a beautiful young woman." He turned to Katara and offered a small bow. "It was truly a delight."

He nodded to Nari on his way out, leaving the cloak hanging on the back of the door.

Since her lessons had be cancelled the day before, the older woman insisted on reviewing previous lessons before moving on to the next set of agonizing high court lessons on etiquette.

"When will I get to help with the arrangements for the wedding?" Apart from the dress fitting, no one had bothered to ask her what she wanted.

"That is for the servants to take care of. For now, you need to focus on appropriate ways to greet the fire court nobles."

ooO0Ooo

When he hadn't arrived at their usual time, Zuko figured Uncle was still upset with him. _Well, if the lazy old man doesn't show up then I don't need his help anyway. I can do this on my own._

He swung the swords fluidly, striking at the imaginary assassins around him. Finally, he imagined Jet in front of him, reaching out for Katara. The anger in his veins fueled his movements, his breath became erratic and coarse. The blades flew through the air in a frenzy and stopped on the nape of the man's imaginary neck. One way or another, he would get the truth out of Jet. He would not fail.

Another hour passed before Iroh arrived. Zuko was already covered in sweat, but didn't complain as he started the first set of katas. Iroh remained quiet and pensive while he watched the prince.

The silence was worse than their previous arguing, but the younger firebender was too proud to admit it.

Finally, the old man spoke.

"I presume the Blue Spirit will be making another appearance tonight?"

A feeble nod was all he could muster. He felt like a little boy caught stealing cookies from the kitchen. He slumped his shoulders and prepared for the scolding.

"Then I suggest you continue practicing with your Dao swords. But this time, control your breathing."

He looked up in surprise.

"Aren't you angry at me?"

"Ever since I lost my son, I think of you as my own." Zuko took a deep breath and tried to keep the emotions at bay, though he was mostly unsuccessful. "I am not happy about what you are doing. But I know you are doing it for the right reasons." That was enough to bring a small smile to the prince's face behind the watering eyes.

It felt really good to have his uncle back by his side.

"Perhaps this time you would tell me the details and I can help you make a proper plan this time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist some irony =)


	13. Alleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE this chapter! And I hope you guys enjoy it too!  
> I did consider splitting it into two, but didn't think there was a good spot for me to do that.

Guards patrolled the building directly below her window. That was frustrating. How was she going to sneak out if the guards were right there? She wondered if the Blue Spirit had something to do with it after telling her to stay put, but dismissed the idea of him having any control over where the guards were stationed. Very well, she would just have to figure a way out the front door.

When she stepped out the door, both guards approached her and bowed. She pushed aside the unease in her stomach.

"My Lady, how may we serve you?" It would be really hard to escape both guards. But she liked a challenge.

"Can you call for Iku? I need some help."

"Of course, Princess," one guard said and ran down the hall, disappearing down the spiral staircase. The remaining guard stayed quiet and rigid. The uneasiness formed again.

"What is your name?" She asked casually, though her nerves were on edge.

"Yuji," he replied. A wave of relief washed over her. His voice was definitely not Lee's. Whoever Lee really was.

They stood in silence as the first man returned with the young servant by his side.

Once they were alone in her quarters, Katara hoped for the best.

"Iku, I request for you to accompany me to the library this evening."

The girl didn't look up from her feet.

"Why does the princess request my company when there are two men ready to protect her?"

"I want you to come with me as a friend. As someone I can trust. Please?"

Iku shifted. This seemed to be a line that servants and masters did not cross. Though she had been doing her job, she still tried to make Katara feel welcome. And she didn't seem like she was trying the hurt her, especially with plenty of opportunities to poison a meal. That put her close to the top of people she could almost trust in the Fire Nation.

 _Can I trust the Blue Spirit?_ The thought flittered through her mind before she was drawn back into the conversation.

"It would by my honor, Princess Katara."

Iku lifted her head, looking directly at her eyes with a smile on her face. The girl's eyes were soft and hopeful, a pretty hazel color staring back at her. _Definitely not trying to hurt me_ , she concluded.

"Thank you." Instead of her usual retort of not needing gratitude, her smile simply widened in response.

Katara retrieved a few items from her wardrobe and tucked them away into a satchel before the two girls wandered into the hallway.

"Iku will be accompanying me to the library for the evening," she said and turned to walk away. Both guards followed. A few more steps. The clanking of armored feet echoed behind them.

"You don't need to come with us, you know." She turned around. This would be a problem.

"With all due respect, My Lady, we are not to leave you alone."

"I won't be alone. Iku will be with me." She pointed to the servant who stared at the floor.

"We are not to leave you alone _without protection,_ " he corrected, causing a groan to escape her.

"Fine!" She spat. Even if it wasn't Lee, she was still wary of the men in masks.

 _Until then, I need you to trust me._ Well, maybe not all the men in masks. Although, he had said he would betray her and told her to stay put. Could she trust the Blue Spirit?

The pair made their way to the library, with Iku directing whenever Katara made a wrong turn.

Once they reached the library, the princess commanded the guards to wait outside while the girls went in. Katara searched immediately for the scroll from the night before, but it was gone. Did her masked companion take it? She didn't remember. Giving up, she switched to searching for maps of the city. None of the ones she opened, however, had the directions to a Golden Dragon Tavern.

But maybe someone else did.

"Have you ever heard of the Golden Dragon?"

Iku looked at her curiously.

"Why does the princess inquire about such an establishment?"

"You can call me Katara. You don't have to say princess every time." She was never called a princess in her homeland, and she preferred the informality. She debated on telling the truth. "I just heard the name and was curious."

"It used to be an inn, but now it's just a tavern. It's right outside the palace. Some of the staff go there but I am too young. It is also unwise for a young woman to go out alone after sunset."

Alone. Sunset. The words scratched at her mind to recall a memory.

_When I like to be alone, I go to the study across from the library...The view of the sunset from there is truly magnificent._

Was Uncle Iroh trying to tell her something?

It was nearly sundown, maybe she should go watch from the study.

"Iku?" She called. The girl looked up from the scroll she was reading. "Let's go to the study." She rolled the scroll back up and followed the princess.

The guards moved to follow them, only to re-station themselves a few paces from the original location.

The study was much smaller than the library. A set of shelves contained more scrolls, though none looked particularly interesting. In a corner, there were a couple of soft armchairs and a long matching sofa. Two fancy desks sat in the middle and faced each other. One had carvings of dragons while the other had beautiful flowers.

Oddly, the desk with the flowers faced away from the window and toward the door. Katara sat there and looked around while Iku unraveled her scroll across from her. There was still a few minutes until sundown and she didn't know what else to do.

"What are you reading?"

"The meaning of different varieties of flowers."

"What about this flower?" Katara pointed to the desk.

"That is a white lotus. It symbolizes spiritual purity." The image of an old friend popped into her head, followed by Uncle Iroh. He definitely seemed spiritual and wise, they would probably get along.

As the sun crept down the horizon, some of the white flowers seemed to glow against the wood of the desk. He was right. It was a magnificent sight. Strangely, the glowing flowers formed a pattern. In the shape of an arrow. When she followed it, the next set formed an arrow. Then another. It lead all the way down until it pointed to the floor under the desk.

She felt around the rug but didn't find any more arrows. What did it mean? Iku must have heard her fumbling, since she came around to peek at the princess.

"Did you drop something?"

She debated on telling the truth again.

"No. There were arrows. Pointing to the rug. But there is nothing here." Looking back at the desk, the glowing paint began to fade.

"Perhaps it is under the rug?"

That made Katara feel a bit stupid. She lifted the rug to find -

The floor. How disappointing. She felt around anyway, darkness limiting her sight.

Then she felt it. A groove in the floor, almost like a handle. She pulled as hard as she could, and the floor split open in front of her. Darkness encompassed the void. What could be down there?

She ran her hand along the entrance until it bumped into what she assumed was a ladder.

"Let's go," she said, but the servant didn't move. "Aren't you coming?"

"As I said, it is unwise for a young woman to go out after sunset."

Katara shuddered at the implications, but didn't let it dampen her determination.

"Then can you keep the guards out until I return?"

"I have an idea," she said, leaping up and grabbing an unlit candle. From the door, she overhead Iku talking to a guard.

"It seems the princess has fallen asleep on the sofa. Can you light the candle for me to read while she rests? I will make sure she is up and in her room before dawn. But I'm sure it's best if you stay out here and don't disturb her."

She couldn't hear the response, but in an instant a light came from the door.

When she returned, Katara used the light to put on the wei mao and cloak that Iroh had left her, thankful for Iku's masterful lie.

The younger girl passed the candle to her as she stepped onto the ladder.

"Please be careful, Princess Katara. And be back by dawn." She definitely owed Iku for this. As she began her decent, the servant curled onto the sofa for the night.

It wasn't far until she reached the ground. Through her veil, she could see that she was in a tunnel, though the candle did little to show how far it went. She set her bag down by the ladder so that she could find her way back, praying not to get lost in the tunnel. With nowhere to go but forward, she proceeded with caution. One hand held the candle while the other rested on the cork of her waterskin. Squeaks of spiderrats echoed in the hall, and the smell of dust lingered in the air. Half of her was excited for the adventure ahead, but the other half reminded her she was completely alone.

_I better find the Blue Spirit soon._

The tunnel didn't have many twists and turns, though smells of rock and ash got stronger. Every once in a while she would see another path she could turn at, but decided to continue straight. It would be easier to find her way back if she didn't turn until she had to.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed, but it felt like ages before she finally hit a dead end. There weren't any more turns, so she figured there would be a door somewhere. She held the candle closer to the wall, looking for any cracks or openings. Nothing. She wandered further down the wall, until she reached a small flower carved into the cave. At the center, there was a handle.

It took both hands to pull the door open, which blew out the candle as she did.

So much for finding her way back.

Darkness surrounded the doorway as she exited, though she could see the dim glow of street lanterns not too far away. She seemed to be in an alleyway of sorts, hidden by large trees and larger buildings. She crept toward the light before peeking around the corner, looking for any sign of the Golden Dragon.

All the buildings around her looked far too upscale to be a tavern. She ran across the street to get a better look at the secret alley. From the outside, it was completely ordinary. Just a little space between a couple of fashion boutiques. The streets were empty, and she assumed this part of the market area closed earlier in the day.

In the distance, she heard voices. A conversation. And they were getting closer.

She pressed herself against a wall and strained to listen.

"Thank Agni. It is so boring. Nothing ever happens anymore," one man said.

"What are you talking about, someone stole some armor just a couple of days ago," the other replied.

"That was just a rumor. I think they just said that to make us work harder."

As they got closer, Katara recognized the armor they wore and the masks they held in their hands. They were palace guards. Didn't Iku mention the staff like to go to the Golden Dragon? Sneaking through the streets behind them, she followed the two men from a distance, praying they would lead her to the meeting spot, to Jet, and to the Blue Spirit.

ooO0Ooo

Zuko paced around the room. Uncle's plan was simple. Sneak out, find the tavern, ask Jet some questions, don't kill him. So why did he feel like this was not going to be easy?

Just the thought of Jet made his blood boil. Bothering his bride and stabbing his shoulder. He had tried meditating like Uncle suggested, but it did little to calm his nerves. The only thing that would help him now was to just go. He put on his black outfit, blue mask, and Dao swords, and headed to the common room. While slipping out to his uncle's villa had been easy, if he left the palace through the front gate, he would be followed by a guard or two. Flames crackled in the fireplace, growing and dimming with each breath the young prince took. He held out his arms and steadied his heartbeat, bringing the flames lower and lower until they were extinguished entirely.

The firebender ducked down and crawled through the fireplace, into a spiral staircase on the other side. After turning around to re-ignite the fire, he followed the stairs into a dark tunnel, a small flame in his palm as the only light.

He had only snuck out once before, when Azula first found the tunnel years ago. He didn't have friends or any real social life that would warrant sneaking down a creepy tunnel to get out of the palace. He sighed. Making friends, another thing Azula was much better at than him. He understood Katara's loneliness, but would never be able to remedy it the way she deserved.

 _Stop thinking about Katara,_ he scolded himself, _concentrate on the mission._

He reached the wall with the lotus flower carved in it, just as Uncle said. He shoved open the door and entered the alley, hidden from the daylight by thick trees.

Darting between buildings, he followed the directions his uncle had given him to get to the Golden Dragon. Once he was safely hidden across the street, he started lookout for man who tried to steal his wife.

It was well after sunset and there was no sign of the young man. Zuko recognized the armor of palace guards coming and going, as well as several servants, including the tall man that dressed him in the mornings. But none of them had brown hair or pieces of straw in their mouths. Maybe the waterbender was wrong? Maybe the scroll was meant for someone else, not for her. Besides, what parallels could she possibly have with his great grandfather? She certainly couldn't have wiped out an entire civilization, right? Of course not.

He grew a bit hungry in his waiting, wishing he would have brought something to eat. He couldn't go into the tavern to buy anything, since he would be recognized too easily by the scar on his face. Outside was safer.

Fifteen more minutes passed before he saw a suspicious character ducking behind corners and staying out of sight from two palace guards making their way toward the Golden Dragon.

The figure's face was hidden behind the veil of a wei mao, with a brown cloak covering everything else. The movements were graceful and silent, almost like a spirit. Could it be Jet? The way this spirit moved was different from Jet's forceful fighting style, but still it was oddly familiar.

The men entered the establishment. The cloaked figure stayed behind, hiding in the alley next to the tavern. If they knew anything, Zuko was going to find out.

He unsheathed his swords and hurried across the street, blood racing as he approached his target. He entered the dark space blades first, ready to scare the stranger into talking. But when he pressed the person against the wall and held a blade to the throat, he was surprised by the soft whimper behind the veil.

"What are you doing? It's me." The figure looked up, revealing the face of his beautiful bride.

He lowered the sword and bowed, hoping she would see it as an apology.

She nodded and turned around, peering into a window he failed to notice.

Inside, was Jet.

The prince pushed up behind her, moving aside the veil and trying to see who he was talking to. Judging from the way he swayed as he talked, he'd had several drinks already.

He had been there the whole time? Zuko felt like an idiot for waiting across the street when Jet was in perfect view from the window a long time ago. And now the waterbender was here. How did she get out of the palace? And where did she get that disguise?

He knew it. Things never go as planned, at least not for him.

As he leaned into the princess, he became entirely aware of how much of their bodies were touching. A warmth pooled in his stomach. No longer hunger, it was something else. Desire.

From over her shoulder, he inhaled the sweet scent of saltwater and flowers. Each exhale felt like fire in his throat. Her backside rubbed against his groin, where his pants were getting tight and starting to bulge.

How embarrassing.

He shifted to give her more space. Surely she was not feeling the same rush of desire, the same ache in the stomach that he was. She was too good for him.

Much to his surprise, her hips followed his, pushing back to maintain contact with his hardened member.

She couldn't, could she?

He reached up and touched her hair, as he had wanted to do for so long. It was just as soft as he imagined.

A soft moan escaped her, almost imperceptible if he weren't so close against her.

 _Was she enjoying this?_ His he pulse quickened and his body felt engulfed in flames.

Suddenly, the contact was gone. The princess turned around, back pressed to the wall. Had he gone too far?

She tilted her head to look into the dark eyes of the mask, biting down on her bottom lip.

Every nerve in his body told him to kiss her. But there were two problems.

There was a hideous blue mask in the way, and under the mask was just as ugly.

Katara looked disappointed for a moment before her eyes widened and a smile danced across her face. She grabbed his hand and lifted it to her face. Flattening out his fingers, she pressed his hand over her eyes.

She was blinding herself.

His heartbeat pounded in her ears, his ability for logical thought becoming hazy.

Without the hindrance of his overthinking mind, he pulled the mask to the top of his head. He leaned in and paused, enjoying the ice of her breath against his lips before pressing them against hers.

A shiver worked its way up his spine. Waves of excitement and pleasure pulsed through him as he closed his eyes and savored every moment. Her lips were soft and tender, better than any fantasy he could imagine. Her tongue pushed against his lips, coaxing his mouth opened.

 _Yes, yes, yes,_ was all he could think when their tongues met and danced together, exploring each other's mouths. Everything about her felt so good, so _right._

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him in with urgency and passion he would never expect from a waterbender. Yet as she traced her finger over his back, her icy touch made his own inner flame burn even brighter.

He pulled away to catch his breath. Unfortunately, his mind caught up with him too. He had only kissed one other girl before. Years ago, before he was damaged. And it was nothing like that. How did she learn to kiss like that?

Jet. The whole reason he was here.

When he looked up, Jet was throwing some coins on the table. He would be leaving soon.

Katara shifted under his hand, but the fire in his blood had turned from passion to anger.

Zuko pulled the mask back over his face and released her eyes. She blinked rapidly, panting with a wild smile on her face. A blush covered her cheeks, and he felt proud for a moment at having caused such a reaction. But he couldn't linger on the thought. Jet was standing up to leave.

As he pointed to the man through the window, the princess nodded and sighed.

Before he turned to go, she pulled him back. In a soft, smooth motion, she pressed her lips to his shoulder where his scar was. Agni, how he wanted to stay here with her.

She took his hand and led him toward the front of the Golden Dragon, but stopped as soon as she made it around the corner.

A moment later, he knew why.

Jets body laid on the ground with an dagger through his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Jet just, die?
> 
> For the record, I absolutely love Jet as a character. He makes such a good villain.


	14. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the last chapter! You guys are the best!  
> Finally, we are getting a bit of backstory =)

His mouth was everything she dreamed of, and then some. His kiss was passionate and fierce, burning with a desire Katara had never felt before. It lit a fire in her soul, consuming her from the inside out. 

Perhaps it was Iroh's words about a short and happy life, or maybe the danger of being in disguise in the dark. Maybe it was the feel of his arousal against her that heated her core. She didn't know what made her so bold tonight, but the risk was worth it. 

When he pulled away, all she wanted was to pull him back. For him to press up against her, and release the tension in the pit of her stomach. 

After a few moments he removed his hand from her eyes, but the darkness still seemed hazy. Once it finally cleared, she followed the masked man's finger to see Jet heading for the front entrance. But Jet was the last thing on her mind. She would never forget the feel of the Blue Spirit against her. Before he could make it out of the alley, she grabbed his hand and yanked him back. She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss his shoulder in the exact spot where he had been stabbed. A promise. She wouldn't let that happen again. 

When he didn't move, she stepped around him to confront her ex-boyfriend. 

Until she found his body in the street. 

All the warm, tingling feelings vanished, replaced with shock and horror. 

She rushed to his side and uncorked her waterskin. But as she touched his skin with her glowing hands, nothing happened. She gathered more water to try again. Nothing. No warmth. No cold. He was just...gone. 

Tears streamed from both of her eyes. She couldn't resist them if she tried. 

This was all her fault. If she wasn't here, Jet would still be happy and safe behind the walls of Ba Sing Se. 

She barely registered that the Blue Spirit was beside her, pulling the dagger from his chest. 

Footsteps echoed in the distance, and the Blue Spirit was gone in a heartbeat. How could she let this happen? 

An old man she didn't recognize knelt across from her. 

"I'll take care of the boy. Go help your friend take care of the assassin." He pointed down the street to where she assumed they disappeared to. 

Adrenaline pumped through her as she ran, listening for any indication of the assassin or the spirit. Hearing a thunk in the woods beside her, she turned and followed the sound, itching to join the fight. 

When she stumbled upon the fight, it looked like the Blue Spirit was winning. The assassin swung a pair of mallets as he retreated, sending rocks toward the masked man, who blocked each one with his blades and advanced. The man was an earthbender, but not a strong one. The rocks he threw were wild and weak, whereas the Blue Spirit was strong and sure. She almost wondered why he was fighting, since his last interaction with Jet had left him with a dagger in his shoulder. The man slipped as he stepped backwards, sliding to the ground. 

Swords raised for a final strike. 

Even if the Blue Spirit was winning, this was not his fight. It was hers. 

With a wave of her arms, mists of fog pooled around her as she stepped. Her pace was slow and steady, and she felt entirely ethereal when strolled into their battle. The Blue Spirit moved out of the way and the assassin's eyes widened, taking in the figure that stepped before him. 

Her heart pounded, her ears rang. Anger and pain raged inside her. She looked the man up and down. Green robes, green eyes, mouth agape. Earth Kingdom. _Just like Jet_. This man deserved to die. He deserved pain and suffering for what he'd done. The image of Jet, lifeless, rolled through her mind. Her stomach churned, begging to remove that scene from her memory. An even worse image appeared. Her mother, lifeless, in their hut back home. The last victim of the last raid before Ozai put an end to the war. 

Tears formed in her eyes, refusing to fall. How could someone be so cruel? How could someone take away an innocent person's life so easily? What kind of monster could do that? 

She reached for her waterskin, only to find it empty. But like the fog she had created, water was all around her. 

Raising her hands above her head, she pulled the water from the grass and the trees, leaving dead, brown plants in her wake. With a deep breath the water sped toward the man on the ground, forming into icicles with razor sharp points aimed directly at him. Not one out of place. Each ready to pierce the man's body. Each ready to give him what he deserved. 

The icicles whirled past her, but stopped mid-air. 

"Why did you do it?" She tried to keep her voice calm and authoritative, but it came out cracked instead. 

"It was just a job, that's all. You want the money? Take it! Take anything you want from me. Just please, don't hurt me!" His voice trembled. Weak. Just like him. 

"Who paid you?" 

"I don't-" 

"Who?" she screamed. "Answer me!" 

"He's a rich powerful man. But he never gave me a name. I only met him because I tried to rob him, and he hired me instead." He cowered as the icicles inched toward him, one pressed directly against his throat. 

The man whimpered, and Katara looked away. Deep down she knew. The pain in her chest wouldn't go away. It would only worsen if she took his life. She already was responsible for Jet's death. She couldn't be responsible for another. This man was a monster. But no matter how much it hurt, she would not be like him. 

"I can't do it," she said. Though more to herself than either of the men. Ice melted above him, splashing down and soaking him from head to toe. 

From the corner of her eye, she caught the gleam of metal in the moonlight, slicing a rock that was aimed at her head. 

She turned to look at the assassin, but he was already scurrying away into the night. The Blue Spirit moved to follow, but she held her hand up. Killing him would not bring Jet back. 

With the man out of sight, she fell to her knees and sobbed. 

ooO0Ooo 

Katara was terrifying. 

His bride. The woman he thought he was saving. The princess from the Southern Water Tribe, as beautiful and graceful as a spirit. Yeah, she was terrifying. 

Two minutes ago, she was seconds away from ending a man. But didn't. 

And now she sat on the ground, crying. Like a normal teenage girl. 

Agni, what was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to comfort her? Did she want to be left alone? None of his private tutors or court lessons could have ever prepared him for a situation like this. 

Zuko knelt down next to her, cautiously putting a hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying for a moment and looked at him. When she reached for his hand, he flinched. That was enough to set her off again. 

He wanted to comfort her. To embrace her. To tell her everything was alright. But he still needed a minute to process things. 

He stood up and began to pace. 

Jet was dead. He had the information they needed and now he was dead. The man that kill him was hired. No names. Another dead end. He did say that it was a rich and powerful man. But that could be so many people. Especially in the Earth Kingdom. Who would want Jet dead? Was it someone protecting Katara, or someone trying to hurt her? If they were against her, Jet was probably in their way. If they wanted to help her, Jet was probably in their way. 

It was ironic, he figured, that Jet stabbed him with a dagger only to be killed by one days later. 

The dagger! 

Zuko pulled he knife from his pocket to examine it. It was made of a white stone, maybe pearl. And there was an inscription on each side. _Made in Earth Kingdom._ Well, that much was obvious. _Never give up without a fight._

Huh. That was good advice. 

He looked back at his betrothed with a new admiration. She was fierce. She was powerful. And she wouldn't give up without a fight. She wouldn't even give up someone else's life, no matter how much he deserved it. 

Right there, he made a decision. He would fight. Not for his honor or for his throne. But he would fight to be worthy of Katara's love. Not as the Blue Spirit. But as Prince Zuko, as her partner. 

But first, he needed to talk to Uncle. 

The waterbender's sobs were softer and less frequent now. He held out the dagger for her to read. 

"Never give up without a fight." 

She laughed. 

Not the reaction he'd been expecting. 

"That's exactly what got us into this mess." 

He tilted his head. _Wait. What?_

He watched her for a minute in silence, gesturing for her to elaborate. 

"I met Jet a few years back in Ba Sing Se. When I was travelling with… a friend. He was so fun and smooth, it took me away from everything else I was dealing with. But he was always so protective. If anyone looked at me too long, he would want to fight." Yeah that sounded like him. "I thought he just cared about me so much. Turns out, I was more like a prize to him." 

She held out her hand, and he pulled her to her feet. Bits of dirt fell off as she brushed off the cloak. After a deep breathe, she continued. 

"Anyway. When he wanted me to, um, _stay the night_ with him, I didn't want to. And when my friend heard me yelling at him to stop and leave me alone - well, things didn't turn out very good for anyone." 

They started walking back toward the Golden Dragon. _So, her 'friend' was the mysterious ex Jet had warned about?_

"I thought that would be the end of it, but Jet wouldn't give up. He came back after my friend. And hurt him, nearly causing… Spirits. If I wasn't there to heal him…" She shuddered. It seemed like there was something more to the story, something she was holding back. Without a voice he had no way to ask, and only prayed she would tell him. 

"After that, my friend kissed me. I didn’t know what to do, so I lied and said I got a letter that my Gran Gran was sick and left. I knew he would be safer without me around." 

She sighed, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

Zuko grabbed her hand and squeezed. 

"I know. How could I feel like this over a person like Jet?" Yeah, that was exactly what he'd been thinking. "Well, my friend taught me that every life was worth something. Every one. Even Jet. And I think in his own way, maybe he did care about me. 

"So. Now you know my failed love life. Do you want to share yours?" 

He snorted. 

"It was worth a shot." 

They held hands all the way back to Golden Dragon. She sniffled a few more times, but didn't break down entirely. When they arrived, Jet's body was gone and a sign hung on the door indicating it was closed for the rest of the night. 

Great. Now what? 

He glanced back to his betrothed, who stared down at the blood stained street. This time, the tears were silent as the night. 

"It's all my fault," she whispered. 

He traced a finger along her chin before pulling her face up to gaze into the depths of her blue eyes. He shook his head. 

"Yes it is. If I would have just stayed the night with him. Or never came here. Or left with him. Then he would still be alive" 

He shook his head again. How could she blame herself? How could she think that anything Jet did was her fault? Honestly, he'd been ready to beat Jet senseless this morning. No matter what she did or didn't do, Jet was going to get himself in too deep one way or another. 

But he knew how. _Everything I've done, I've done to protect you._ His mother's voice filled his mind. If he'd been stronger, or faster, or smarter, would she have left? 

That was exactly how his bride was feeling. 

He stifled a yawn. There wasn't much more they could do tonight. And he had to get her back to her room unnoticed. Wait. How did she get out here in the first place? _Doesn't matter,_ he decided. 

With a gentle tug, he pulled her between streets and buildings, to a dark alley between two fashion boutiques. 

She moved slower than normal. Not her confident, graceful self. She didn't say a word when he led her through the secret door. No look of surprise on her face. It hurt to see her like this. 

The next thing he knew, the young prince was falling face first to the floor. He held out a palm on instinct to light the way, but realized quickly that he couldn't firebend in front of the Katara. 

He could faintly see the waterbender's outline as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. She leaned down to pick something up. A candle. 

Strange. He didn't leave a candle there. 

"Oh. There it is. Not that it does us much good now." 

He stared at her. How did she know about the tunnel? How did she get in? Agni, This woman was full of surprises. 

Back on his feet, he grabbed the candle and shuffled through the door into the alley. No other footsteps followed, so he lit the wick and brought it back. With the illumination, he could see that she had removed the cloak and wei mao. She looked exhausted. _Huh. I thought waterbenders were supposed to be more awake at night._ Well, the princess defied every expectation he'd had so far. What was one more? 

Silence hung in the air again. 

Soon he found the turn that led toward the fireplace. Instead of following him, she continued forward hazily. _She's going to get lost doing that._

As he ran after her, however, she stopped and picked up something, a satchel from what he could see, and stuffed her cloak into it. Next to her was a ladder. So that's where she came in. Clever girl. 

Before turning to the ladder, she gave one last look at the masked prince, the glow of the candle dancing in her eyes. Too tired to think, he dropped the candle. Her breath hitched as darkness surrounded them. The firebender pulled off his mask and it fell to the floor with a clank. His hand reached for her face before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

"It's not your fault," he breathed into her ear. "Trust me." 

_Please, please don't let her recognize my voice._

Silently, Zuko led her hands to the ladder so that she could make her way up, noting that he would need to explore the tunnels further in the future. 

Once she was through the opening in the ceiling, he lit a flame in his palm and turned toward his own entrance, too exhausted to process everything that had happened during the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you probably know what - or who - Katara is keeping secret...
> 
> Just a quick note:  
> I do love responding to comments, but as we get into more plot heavy chapters, I may not respond to ones guessing the plot, just to avoid spoilers. That being said, go ahead and guess anyway! And know I truly appreciate your interest in the story!


	15. Flowers

When Katara woke up, she barely remembered getting into her own bed at a ridiculous hour of the night. A bit of drool hung from her mouth, and her nose was still a bit stuffy from crying so much. She wiped her mouth and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head to block out the daylight.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. 

Finally opening her eyes, she looked over her shoulder at Nari staring her down.

"A princess rises with sun."

"I'm not a pig-rooster. I'm from the south pole."

Nari was not amused. She ripped the blankets from the princess's bed. Normally she would fight back, but today she was far too tired. With a huff, she pulled herself out of bed and looked around. Nari set down a tray with a few pastries on the small table, as well as a vase of beautiful white moon flowers. 

She wandered to the table to sniff the flowers. They were every bit as fragrant as she remembered. As she leaned down again, her nose brushed against a folded parchment. Were these from the Blue Spirit?

With her back turned from the older woman, she opened the note.

_Thank you for the dance._

_I hope you found what you were looking for._

_Uncle_

Did she find what she was looking for? Last night's events flooded back to her. Guilt crashed into her like a tidal wave. The Blue Spirit had said Jet's death wasn't her fault. Maybe he was right. But it still felt like it was. And she had kissed him, even though she was betrothed. What was she thinking? She had to end things with the Blue Spirit. This was getting too complicated, even if it felt so right.

The woman next to her sighed.

"Princess Katara, come eat your breakfast."

"Where's Iku?" she asked, hiding the note beneath the vase.

"It seems you are not the only late sleeper this morning." The woman's face remained stoic.

"Oh please don't punish her! It was my fault she-"

"Yes, I am aware of what happened last night. She will not be punished. But her time will be more closely monitored."

She _really_ owed Iku for this one. Maybe there was a way to make it up to her.

"When she wakes up, can she join me for tea?"

"Make no mistake, Princess Katara. The girl is here as a servant. Not as your friend. Now get cleaned up so we can start our lessons for the day."

ooO0Ooo

Zuko slept later than normal, but it was still too early. He groaned as he sat up. Going out to meet his bride each night was starting to wear on him. 

His servant sat patiently near his closet with the day's outfit already pulled out. The younger girl was nowhere to be seen. 

The prince silently thanked the spirits that he could sleep in, and that he did not have training with his uncle this morning either. Though he still needed to talk to Uncle. Maybe the old man could make some sense of the night before. However, with the servant watching, he would be unable to retrieve the knife from the secret compartment of his wardrobe. 

After washing up, he held his arms out to the servant to dress him. 

"Did my Uncle put you up to picking out my nicest robes again?" the young firebender asked.

A look of surprise took over the servant's face, but he quickly pulled himself together. 

"The dignitaries from across the kingdoms are expected to arrive today, your highness," he said, keeping his eyes to the floor. 

_Oh. That doesn't give me much time to figure this out._ Even though he was disgraced, he would still be expected to meet all of the visiting nobility and royalty. And with the wedding only a couple of days away, he needed answers _now._

Uncle's villa did not have its distinct jasmine scent today. The smell was still a type of tea, but not one Zuko could easily identify. 

When he entered the kitchen, Iroh sat at the table flanked by a man and a woman, a vase of white flowers as the centerpiece. The prince recognized the round old woman as the cook. The old man however, he had never met. He sat hutched over in green and purple robes, with patchy skin and one eye seemingly larger than the other. This man made Iroh look young.

"Prince Zuko! I would like you to meet my old friend, King Bumi of Omashu." 

The young firebender bowed respectfully. Omashu? It had been New Ozai for years.

"Just Bumi right now, actually," he said with an awkward grin. 

"And of course, you already know Miss Liena."

He wasn't sure if he should bow to the servant too, but she was introduced by name signaling importance. He settled on nodding to her while she bowed as much as she could from her chair. 

"Your highness."

"I think you could use a drink, Nephew. King Bumi has brought tea made from the white dragon bush. It is a quite rare. Always a shame to sacrifice such a beautiful flower, but the tea is so delectable it's heartbreaking."

"Uncle, I don't need tea. I need to talk to you!"

The older firebender sighed.

"Excuse me, dear friends."

The pair moved to the a room with several pai sho boards set up. 

"You know, I was in the market this morning and I saw the most peculiar thing." He reached around and pulled a rolled up parchment from his pocket, handing it to the prince. When he unrolled it, a blue demonic face stared back.

It was a wanted poster. 

"Two men saw a man in a mask holding a knife next to another young man's body. Would you care to explain?"

"What?" This was not good. The edges of the poster started smoking as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Zuko?"

"It was an Earth Kingdom theif. Said he was hired to kill Jet. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Hired? By who?"

"We don't know. Someone rich and powerful. That's all he said before he got away. And now I only have 2 days to figure out who is trying to kill my wife." He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Perhaps if you shift your focus to why, then you will find out who."

Zuko only hummed in response. 

"And perhaps the Blue Spirit should not venture beyond the palace walls anymore."

Why did the old man always have to be right? Now was not the time for pride. He needed all the help he could get. 

"Uncle, there is one more thing." He twiddled his thumbs. As much as he didn't want to talk about it, Iroh was the only person he could breach the subject with. 

"Yes?"

"I, uh, I kind of kissed Katara last night," he said, running his fingers through his hair. Iroh's smile was short lived. 

"Your impatience may have some dire consequences, Nephew."

"Should I be mad at my wife for kissing another man? Or should I be happy that she was kissing me?"

"Love can be a complicated thing." Iroh stroked his beard. "I've found that if you are looking for the light, you will often find it. But if you are looking for dark, that is all you will ever see."

Why did he always talk like that? Why couldn't he just give a normal answer? 

"Come, Nephew, have some tea."

"No, Uncle. I need to go. Thank you."

The old man looked surprised for a moment before a grin spread across his face. 

The door swung open, and the cook looked between the two men.

"Master Pakku has just arrived."

"Ah, thank you my dear." 

He nodded to her, then pulled Zuko into an embrace. Even if he didn't understand his words sometimes, he had to admit Iroh had been more like a father to him than his own. 

With a smile, the young prince made his way back to the palace, a plan formulating in his mind to find out why his bride was a target.

"Prince Zuko!" came the voice of a servant as soon as he entered the front door, " the fire lord requests you join him and his honored guests for breakfast."

ooO0Ooo

Katara had been practicing for an hour when Iku arrived. The girl bowed and stared at the princess's feet, back to her place as a servant. She whispered in Nari's ear, but the older woman showed no reaction. 

"It seems another guest needs my immediate attention. Iku will work with you on the different levels of dignitaries in the Earth Kingdom," she said, giving the servant a stern look. Once she was out of the room, The princess threw her arms around Iku, a smile on her face. 

After a few moments, she finally reciprocated. 

"Did you get in any trouble?"

"No. But I need to be careful."

"Well, since you are now in charge of my lesson, do you think we could get out of this room?"

"That would not be considered careful."

"Come on, you can tell me about royal ranks anywhere, right?"

She hesitated for a moment. 

"I have an idea. Follow me."

The girls left, followed again by two sets of annoying armored footsteps. 

The princess rolled her eyes and tried to forget the guards were there.

"So how did you end up as a servant?" Katara asked during the walk.

She shrugged.

"I guess I was born into it," she said. "My mom was a servant in the palace."

"What does your father do?"

This time, she shuddered. 

"I don't have a father. My mother doesn't talk about what happened."

Katara nodded, remembering her words from the night before. _It's not wise for a young woman to go out alone after sunset._

"Are you excited for your family to come visit?" Iku asked. Katara welcomed the change of subject.

"I miss them so much it hurts. I think you would really like my brother. It's impossible not to laugh with him around." The waterbender smiled, but then a twinge of guilt hit her.

"You miss them, but why do you look so sad?"

"I...I don't think I can tell them about everything that's happened." The image of Jet flashed through her mind. "They wouldn't understand."

"I think if someone really loves you, they will understand."

Iku finally stopped, and they stood in the courtyard of Uncle Irohs's villa.

"I'm not supposed to be here! He said only as a last resort!"

"We are not going inside. I figured we can have tea out here. But if it makes you feel better, I will go ask Iroh."

"Please."

In an instant she was gone, leaving only the guards for company. Her heart didn't speed up anymore. Lee hadn't shown up in a few days. She could still be cautious, but having extra precautions did make her feel a bit better about the situation. 

Iku returned with another woman, carrying a white and blue teapot and a red blanket. The woman was older, with wrinkles on her eyes like people get from year of smiling. Unlike the servants in the palace, she wore a green robe, which brought out the green of her eyes. 

"This is Liena, the cook in General Iroh's house.

"A pleasure to meet you Princess Katara," she said with a bow.

"Likewise."

"I figured we could have a picnic and talk about the ranks and etiquette of the Earth Kingdom at the same time. Do you like it, Katara?"

"I love it!" And she did. It was the nicest thing anyone had done for her here. It almost took her mind off of the mountains of guilt in her heart. 

Almost. 

ooO0Ooo 

His father's honored guest were representatives from the Earth Kingdom capital. King Kruei had an urgent matter and could not attend. It seemed that was his excuse every time, so Zuko was familiar with the two men before him: Long Feng and Chaun Jee. Chaun Jee was a short man with little hair, amiable for the most part, though he didn't say much. On the other hand, Long Feng was tall with a long mustache, and a stare that could rival Azula in tenacity. The prince never cared for him much.

The two men and Ozai prattled on about trade and politics, but Zuko only paid attention to half of the conversation after catching a glimpse of the water princess and the servant strolling across the window toward his uncle's villa. 

He sighed, and Ozai sent him a stern look. Beside him, however, he noticed Long Feng sending subtle glances at his sister. It made Zuko's skin crawl, but Azula remained unaffected, though he knew her well enough to know she hadn't missed the looks either. 

The fire prince and princess remained silent, as was expected of them, until they excused themselves at the end of the meal. 

"That man is so disgusting. If father didn't care so much about trying to form a military alliance, I would have thrown lightning in his eyes and blinded him." 

There was the Azula he knew. 

"Thank Agni I'm not disgraced enough to marry a foreigner."

Yeah. That was Azula.

When she wandered off, Zuko put his plan into action. From his closet, he retrieved his suit of armor. There wasn't enough time to wait it out, he needed to talk to his betrothed. And there was only one way to do that.

He rushed out of his room and toward his Uncle Iroh's house, finding a hiding spot behind some bushes with red flowers. His bride sat on a blanket in the middle of the courtyard, accompanied by the servant girl and Uncle's cook. Even from the bushes, he could smell the familiar scent of Jasmine tea wafting from the white and blue teapot. The whole scene sent fragments of a memory through Zuko's mind. _Focus._

How could he get her alone? Behind the trio, two guards stood at attention, turning their heads to survey the area. What he needed to ask couldn't have an audience. 

After thirty minutes, the group stood and began to pack up. Oh no. They were leaving. His chance to talk to her were slipping away. 

The servant girl approached his hiding place, carrying the blanket. Had she seen him? But the girl didn't look his way as she shook out the blanket. Maybe not. Though this could be his only chance.

"Hey," he whispered. She looked directly at him. Or maybe she had. 

"Your highness? What are you doing here?" she asked as she gave a subtle bow. 

"I need to talk to Katara, alone." She glanced back at the princess and the cook chatting and let out a sigh. 

"As you wish, your highness." 

The prince crouched back down, only peeking long enough to see the girl directing his bride toward the bushes before grabbing the cook and engaging with the two guards. 

When he heard her leaning over and sniffing the flowers, he poked his head up. 

"Katara." His voice wasn't quite a whisper, but still low enough to keep out of earshot of the guards.

For a moment, a look of fear crossed her face, quickly followed by the familiar ferocity before a fight. _Oh._

He tried to move his legs, but they didn't go. Looking down, he saw they had been completely encased in ice. The grass around him was brown and dead. When he looked back up into her eyes, she reached out and grabbed the helmet, gently pulling it up his face.

He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, ready for the scream of horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think the Wed-Tue-Sat update schedule works really well for me. I will try to stick with that for the most part. If I keep writing at my current pace, that puts this fic at being done around the beginning of November.


	16. Conversations

"My favorite flower is the fire lily. They are beautiful and smell divine. There some over there, why don't you go pick some while I clean up?" Iku smiled and gave the blanket one last shake before folding it up.

It seemed like Iku was trying to push her away, but the fire lilies were pretty, and she wouldn't mind adding a couple to the vase of moon flowers in her room. Vibrant red against delicate white.

As she leaned down and inhaled, she heard a familiar voice.

"Katara."

No.

The familiar mask of the royal guard popped up from behind the bush.

A scream waited in her throat, but curiosity got the better of her. Who was this Lee? This imposter who had followed her? As subtly as she could, she pulled water from the ground toward his feet. He wouldn't be going anywhere.

She reached out and grabbed the base of the helmet; the man didn't bother to block her.

"Trust me," he breathed out once the helmet reached his lips.

Her heart fluttered and she stopped.

Could it be? That voice. She had replayed it in her mind so many times. The cadence was unforgettable.

"My Blue Spirit?" she whispered. He nodded and she lowered her hand, dropping the helmet back in place.

Lee the fake guard was actually her mysterious hero? The explanation answered several questions in her mind, yet it begged a hundred more.

"What are you doing here? If they see you-"

"I needed to talk to you." Was this real? The man she had so passionately kissed the night before, sneaking around to see her? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"Katara, why is someone trying to hurt you?" Oh. That's what he wanted to talk about.

"I mean, I thought you were." She shrugged. "But if you are the Blue Spirit, then I guess you aren't."

"No, you are still in danger. Someone is trying to hurt you. But why? Why would someone want you gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something must have happened. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Yes.

Could she trust him?

"I don't know why anyone would be after me." That part was true. But she didn't want to come clean about the other part. She wouldn't see Lee again anyway, right? And she was sure the other part, the one she kept secret, wasn't trying to hurt her. He never could.

Lee ducked back down. The princess glanced over her shoulder, catching a look of urgency from Iku as she talked to the guards. Time was running out.

"I've got to go," she said. The questions in her mind would have to wait. She turned to leave.

"Katara, wait." His hand gripped hers and pulled her back. He cupped the side of her face and stroked her cheek, heating her cheeks as the memories of the kisses the night before came to mind.

She needed to end it. To tell him goodbye.

"Why do you wear a mask?" His hand fell.

That wasn't what she meant to say. But deep down, she didn't want him to leave. Not yet. Especially with someone still after her.

For a moment, it didn't seem like he would tell.

"I spoke out against the royal family. It left me scarred, in more ways than one." The pain in his voice was unmistakable, making her heart lurch.

He plucked a flower from the bush and tucked it into her hand.

"You are so much more than some dishonored prince's wife." Without another word, he gently pushed her back toward Iku and ducked back behind the flowers.

"What do fire lilies symbolize?" she asked Iku once they were out of earshot of the guards.

"They are the flower of beauty and passion."

Oh.

Katara was in trouble.

ooO0Ooo

When the waterbender and her company left, Zuko waited another half hour before his way back to the palace, lost in his thoughts.

Why did he tell her that? Why did he mention the scar? Would it ruin how she thought of him?

She had kissed him without seeing his face. To her, he could still be handsome under the mask. Until now.

And she would know. Once she heard his voice after the wedding, she would know he had always been ugly behind the demonic blue face. Would she ever kiss him with such passion again?

That kiss. Just reliving the memory made his body warm and tighten all over again. How he wanted to do that again. Even if it was a mistake.

The main entrance of the palace fluttered with activity. Servants scrambled around, visiting dignitaries strolled by, and Azula was making her way right toward him.

A general from somewhere in the Earth Kingdom greeted her, and he looked somewhat familiar. Ling? Fung? Fong? Didn't matter. Zuko used the momentary distraction to jump into the closest room. It was a meeting room, with a long table and a dozen chairs. Safety.

A minute later, the sound of a doorknob turning startled him. There was no time to think. He rolled under the table, praying to Agni to not be discovered, especially by Azula.

His heartbeat echoed in his ears as someone entered the room and stopped at the head of the table. The firebender willed himself to breathe softly, to calm his racing heart. The person shuffled around a bit, but never looked beneath the table. The door opened again and he prayed the person was leaving.

His moment of hope was short lived when another figure entered the room. Was there a meeting scheduled? The prince didn't know if he could stay still in the stiff armor; a single movement could give away his hiding place. And he couldn't imagine controlling his body temperature surrounded by so many people.

One of them spoke, the voice vaguely familiar, though he couldn't place it.

"Is everything in place?" It was definitely a man.

The other person remained silent.

"You have done well. Here is the last piece."

What was it?

"This is all we need to get that nitwit off the throne. Both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation will bow to us."

Throne? Which throne were they talking about? The Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation? Should he jump out and fight? Could he fight both of them? Uncle said he never thinks things through, what if this had nothing to do with his wife?

Lost in thought, he didn't realize the conversation continued.

"-and the Water Tribes will follow his lead. With all the nations united, we will have true peace."

Follow who? What did he miss? He heard the shuffling of parchment and the door creaking open once more.

"With the Water Tribe girl out of the way, not even that pesky Blue Spirit can stop us," the man muttered.

No, this was definitely about his wife.

He pushed the chairs out and took a fighting stance, only to catch a glimpse of the door closing. He rushed after the man, but when he opened the door, he was greeted with the normal hustle and bustle of the palace once again.

Servants, nobleman, guards. Not a single person looked like they didn't belong.

But now he knew. Whoever wanted to hurt his betrothed didn't have a personal reason. It was a political one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I'm such a tease...


	17. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting the gaang together!

Katara sat on her bed, wringing her hair. 

_Where are they?_

She looked to her window again, but the scene hadn’t changed. She could only see a fraction of the ocean behind the tips of the volcano surrounding the city. And the harbor was on the other side anyway.

_They should be here by now._

She had wanted to ride with them, but Nari had insisted that she arrive ahead of time to be fitted and prepared for the wedding. Not to mention that Fire Nation ships were much faster than Water Tribe ones. 

Finally, the door opened and a smile spread across her lips. 

"Katara! You have no idea how-" Sokka was cut off by the princess running into him and pulling him into a hug. Another set of arms wrapped around them, squeezing tight.

"Katara," came a deep voice, "I've missed you." 

"Dad!" She couldn't hold the tears back. She missed them too. So much. 

"This place is so hot. I don't think you can live-" Sokka started, but their father gave a stern look his way when they pulled apart.

"What's going on?" Katara asked, looking between them both. There was something she was missing.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. I do have a surprise for you, though." Hakoda said. A surprise?

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He chuckled. Always with the humor. "But it will have to wait until after dinner. I am supposed to dine with the fire lord, and I'm sure that Chief Arnook is around her somewhere."

He was only here for two minutes, and now he was leaving again?

"Don't look so sad. I'm only going to dinner. When I get back, you can tell me all about your stay here in the Fire Nation." 

For a moment the disappointment was directed at herself. She didn't want to tell him that either. After one more hug, he was gone. 

"When is our dinner, anyway? I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, Sokka. And a someone will bring it up soon, don't worry." For the first time in weeks, life felt normal again. She would definitely miss it. But there was no turning back now.

"How is life here anyway? Making lots of friends?"

Should she tell him? Her brother was smart, probably the smartest in the tribe, even if he was a big goofball at heart. He might be able to help. _If someone really loves you, they will understand._ Iku was right. She should tell him. 

"Actually I need some help with something." His eyes lit up. "Do you remember how you solved the mystery of the missing seal jerky?"

"Yeah, everyone thought it was a polar leopard, but I knew it was-"

"Old Man Jarko. I know Sokka. I was there."

"Right. And, I have just the thing we need!" He shifted through his satchel and pulled out a monocle, holding it over one eye.

"I haven't even told you what I need your help with!"

The door swung open and Iku arrived with two meals on the tray. 

"It was you!" Sokka yelled, pointing a finger at Iku. She froze and looked at him curiously. 

"That's just Iku. She is a servant here, _and my friend_." The girl's face brightened at the word 'friend.'

"Oh. Sorry."

"Iku, this is my idiot brother Sokka."

The servant bowed.

"A pleasure to serve you, Prince Sokka."

"I could get used to that. Ow!" Katara smacked him, causing Iku to giggle. 

The servant bowed again and backed out of the room, still stifling the laughter.

When they sat down to eat, Sokka held up the monocle to examine his dinner. After a large bite, he fanned his mouth and guzzled his goblet of water.

"What is this stuff? It feels like I licked the inside of a volcano!" 

"I think it's kimodo chicken. You should probably take smaller bites. I usually scrape the sauce off anything they serve here."

Sokka ignored the advice and shoved another chunk of meat in his mouth, fanning it once again and following it with Katara's water. 

"Could you take this a little more seriously? Jet is dead and someone is trying to hurt me."

The monocle fell to the floor with a clink and Sokka stared at his sister. 

"You're just gonna tell me this casually over dinner?" He looked around the room in panic. "We need to lock the doors, the windows, everything. Don't worry, I've got my boomerang with me, but my sword is back in my room."

"Sokka! You're overreacting! That's not how I need you to help!"

"Look, I swore when Mom died that I would protect you."

"You don't need to worry about that," she said, pushing away the ache in her heart. "Besides, I've already got someone looking out for me." A small smile spread across her lips at the memory of her masked friend.

"Uh-oh Katara. I know that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The same one you had when you first talked about Jet."

"This is completely different! He's nothing like Jet! Besides, I'm getting married!"

He muttered something, but the only words she could make out were _maybe not._

_What?_

"Look, all I'm saying is you need to be careful with this guy. Now tell me what happened and we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Thanks, Sokka," she said, and told him about the past few nights and the Blue Spirit. She left out the kissing, though. He didn't need to know that. 

ooO0Ooo 

Today, dinner was served in the larger dining hall. Zuko sat between Azula and some northern tribesmen named Hahn and his wife Yue. Hahn prattled on about hunting or fishing or something equally boring, while Azula chatted with her friend Ty Lee. Zuko didn't listen to either conversation, instead opting to observe the Earth Kingdomers for someone who matched the voice he heard earlier. 

Looking around, Long Feng once again stole glances at his sister from his place near the fire lord. Further down the table, a set of blue eyes drifted toward his, looking him up and down. Their owner had the dark skin of the water tribes, his shaggy brown hair decorated with blue beads. His eyes reminded him of Katara's. But where her eyes were soft and hopeful, and deep as the ocean, this man's eyes were harsh and critical. 

That had to be her father. 

What do people do in these situations? Azula would glare back. His father would make a rude remark and try to pass it off as a compliment. Uncle would say some proverb about tea and friendships, hardly helpful. What would Katara do? He thought of her smile, so warm and inviting. Yeah. That's what he should do.

As his lips curled, however, the man was pulled into another conversation with the old, balding man next to him.

Great. So much for a good first impression. 

"Don't you think, Zuk?" Hahn asked, pulling him from his thoughts. 

"Uh, what?"

"I said we get some pretty great perks with these arranged marriages."

"What are you talking about?" How could this kid think of his wife as a perk? He looked for Yue, but the seat was empty. Did she know how her husband talked about her like a prize? It disgusted Zuko to think of Katara that way. 

"Yue's fine and everything, but as future chief, I get a lot of benefits."

Future chief? _The water tribes will follow his lead_. 

The prince didn't know how to respond, but was saved by the ground rumbling beside him.

"Hey!" Hahn said. Zuko looked around the room, and it didn't appear anyone else had felt it. 

Another rumble.

"Ow!" He cried out again, but no one else at the table looked fazed. Except the young girl across from them with milky green eyes and the slightest curve of her lips.

Azula and her friend left, oblivious to the happenings. Hahn got up a moment later, grumbling about finding his wife.

"Finally! I thought he'd never leave!" The girl said. 

Zuko didn't recognize her as a noble, but it was clear from her attire that she came from money. 

"Relax Sparky, I know you couldn't stand him either." He looked around the table. Was she talking to him? He waved his hand in front of her. She didn't respond.

"How did you? Aren't you-"

"Blind? Yeah. But I have my ways." She gave a devilish grin. "Besides, with a mouth that big, he was definitely overcompensating."

He laughed. A genuine laugh, one he hadn't done in a long time. 

"So, what else has got you so nervous?" Was she some sort of psychic? 

"How can you tell?"

"Your heartbeat is the fastest one at this table, and you're breathing pretty hard. So either you are guilty of some crime, or nervous about something big. And I hate to break it to you, but you don't seem like the wanted criminal type."

Maybe he should have been insulted by that, but he was surprisingly enjoying being social for once. 

Actually, I do have wanted posters around the city."

"Whoa! And you're not lying!"

"Are you scared of me now? "

"What was your crime? Staying out past your bedtime?"

"No!"

"But you are guilty of it!"

This time her loud laughter did not go unnoticed. The water tribesman gave them a glare before pushing out of his seat and sauntering away. Zuko sighed, he didn't know why he craved the man's approval so much.

"Geez, I was only teasing. Don't look so down."

"It's not that. Wait, you can tell when someone is lying too?"

"Yep. I'm pretty great."

She wasn't that old, fourteen at the most. But she was so perceptive that she could give Azula a challenge.

"Can you tell me about the guys at the end of the table. Are any of them acting guilty?"

She focused for a minute, then shook her head. 

"They are too close together and too far away. I gotta talk to them to tell. What kind of crime are you looking for, Sparky?"

"My name's not Sparky, it's Prince Zuko. Could he trust her with the information? What if she was in on it? No, surely she wasn't trying to kill his betrothed. He lowered his voice: "I think one of them wants to hurt my bride."

"My name is Toph. And I have an idea."

She ducked under the table to his side and looped her arm around his, yanking him out of the chair. She leaned in slightly, wobbling as she discreetly nudged him forward. If he hadn't talked to her minutes before, he would have thought she was completely helpless. 

They stopped several paces from the end of the table, where his father sat with a group of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom nobility. Zuko recognized several of the Fire Nation families, a couple of them offering a small bow in acknowledgement. Ozai eyed him closely, though his face gave no emotion. Chaun Jee smiled at their arrival, Long Feng glared. General Fong - that was his name - and General Shinu didn't even look up from their conversation. Another couple watched Toph like a pair of eaglehawks.

"Mother. Father. Prince Zuko here has generously offered to walk me back to my quarters. He is a well-trained firebender. Absolutely capable of keeping me safe from anyone who would hurt an innocent young woman."

The couple exchanged looks, unsure of a response. Toph nudged him with her elbow. 

"I assure you that your daughter will be safe with me."

Her father looked him up and down before nodding in approval. Zuko smiled.

"We'll be up shortly," he said as a dismissal. Toph continued to wobble all the way to the door. Once they passed the threshold into the southern corridor, she dropped the act and walked toward the main entrance.

"Haha, it worked!" 

"How did that tell you anything?" From what he saw, no one reacted to the blind girl excusing them from dinner. 

"Oh. That part worked too. But I've got bad news. Like, really bad."

"What?"

"Almost every single person's heart sped up. The entire cluster of people on the end have or would hurt and innocent woman." Her shoulders slumped and she let out a sigh. He couldn't imagine how awful that news was for her. He didn't want to ask, but the information could mean life or death for his wife. 

"Was someone's heart beating faster than the others?" 

She turned her head away. 

"I won't ask anything else. Promise."

She looked up at him, and it didn't feel like she was blind at all. 

"The guy at the very end," she said, keeping her voice low, "he had the fastest heartbeat. But it didn't feel like guilt. The way he breathed, it felt more like excitement. Like he enjoys hurting people." She shuddered.

The prince gasped, his heart aching. Is that what happened to his mother? Did he hurt her? Was she even alive? Questions swirled in his mind, but a promise was a promise. 

"I'm getting out of here," Toph said and headed for the front door. 

"Aren't your parents expecting you soon?"

"Please. They will be talking about money and other boring stuff for a couple more hours. Besides, I need to cherish every moment I don't have a babysitter."

"Parents are overprotective?"

"You have no idea. I run away every chance I get."

He smiled, admiring her independence. He seemed to smile a lot with her.

"Well, if you ever run away to the Fire Nation while I'm the fire lord, you can stay here and I'll keep all the babysitters away."

"You mean it?" Her grin took up her whole face.

"Of course!"

They reached the main entrance, but Zuko stopped.

"You can come with me if you want. Just don't be any more depressing," she said, not looking back.

He considered it. She was easy to talk to and fun to hang out with. For the first time in a long time, he had someone he would consider a friend.

"Thanks, but I have someone else I need to see."

"Suit yourself!" In an instant she was gone.


	18. Proposal

"I don't think I trust this Blue Spirit guy."

At Sokka's insistence, they'd moved to the room he shared with their father. 

"You don't even know him, Sokka!"

"And neither do you!"

Yes she did. Just because she hadn't seen his face didn't mean she didn't know what kind of person he was. Sokka was just being overprotective, that's all.

"Look, you said yourself he was going to betray you. Nothing good can come out of this."

"He is trying to help me. Which is what I thought you were going to do."

The door opened, and Hakoda stood in the frame. 

"What are you two yelling about?" One stare from him was enough to calm even their worst fights. 

"Katara said boomerangs are useless against waterbenders." Sokka gave her a look, and Katara heard the words unsaid. She owed him for this. Big time.

"You've been together for an hour and you are already fighting?" He laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Some things never change. How is your life here in the Fire Nation?" What could she even tell him?

"Dad, I think it's time to give Katara her surprise," her brother interrupted. At least they agreed that their father did not need to know about her nightly adventures.

Hakoda nodded and dug through the bag lying on the bed, carefully removing a long, grey box. Sokka smiled in anticipation. What could they have brought to make them so anxious for her reaction? 

When she opened the box, she gasped. Inside was a new necklace. The band was blue, just like her mother's necklace, and the pendant had etchings of clouds over the ocean. 

"It's beautiful!" She lifted it, holding it to her neckline and looking in the mirror. "But I figured you would make it more Fire Nation red."

The boys didn't laugh, or even smile. Was there something she was missing? 

"We didn't make it. Aang did."

The necklace fell to the floor with a thump.

"What?" She spun around, eyes wide and heart racing.

_No. This could not be happening._

"Congratulations, Katara" Her father looked so proud. Of course he did, he always liked Aang. "You don't have to marry the fire prince after all."

"I'm already here, Dad. I can't back out now. What if, what if they hurt our people? What if-"

"Aang is the avatar. If the Fire Nation wants to attack, he will be the best person to protect our people. To protect you. You're free."

But she didn't feel free. She thought her father understood her, wanted the best for her. But he was just like everyone else. Treating her like a child who couldn't protect herself. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Aren't you happy?"

No matter what her father said, she still would choose who she would marry. He would _not_ take that away.

"Maybe I should go lay down in my room for a bit."

"Why don't you stay the night here." Sokka stared her down. 

"It's okay. My room is just fine."

Hakoda looked between his children, a confused expression on his face. 

"I insist." Sokka crossed his arms.

"I don't have my stuff." She could leave through the window. Anything to escape.

"I'll go get it. That way you can spend more time with Dad." Sokka always stayed one step ahead. 

"I think that's a great idea," her father said, but the disappointed tone made her chest hurt. "I'm going to wash up real quick, then you can tell me about your trip here."

Her father slipped into the washroom while her brother went to retrieve her night clothes, leaving the princess alone in her thoughts. She considered going out the window, but didn't have the buckets of water here.

Why should she stay? What was keeping her in the Fire Nation? Originally, it had been the chance to help her people. To advocate for them in fair trade, to ward off potential conquerors. She was going to make a difference. But those dreams got dashed when Nari told her she would be pushed out of the way. Plus, she knew Aang. He was a good person. And maybe one day, she could learn to love him. It worked out for Iroh, didn't it? Besides, she didn't know much about Prince Zuko. Would he be as intimidating as his sister? Or as cruel as their father? Who else could she trust besides Aang?

The Blue Spirit.

As much as she tried to deny it, Lee was the reason she wanted to stay. But a secret romance, especially with someone who spoke out against the royal family, would be too dangerous. She would have to end it anyways, though every time she tried, the words never made it out. At least if she wasn't getting married to the prince, no one would be trying to hurt her. 

The list of reasons to leave weighed on her heart.

ooO0Ooo

Zuko looked over the awning at the two guards below, both oblivious to the masked man on the roof. Silent as the night, he lowered himself down the edge and swung himself to the ledge of his bride's window. Now that he could talk to her, they might be able to figure something out. Though he could no longer keep the secret once they were wed. Surely she'd recognize his voice and be disappointed. He would make the most of his time until then, then spend his time trying to win her love. As long as they made it through the wedding. 

When he let himself in through the window, the person in front of him was not who he expected.

"I should have known you would show up." He was about the same age as the prince, but clearly from the Water Tribe with his dark skin and blue tunic. The glow of a lantern on the table reflected in his pale blue eyes. Was this her mysterious ex that had fought with Jet? He pulled a boomerang from his back, causing Zuko to smirk under his mask. Clearly he was not a bender like Katara. The prince unsheathed his swords in response. 

"I know you think you are helping my sister, but trust me, you are doing more harm than good."

_Sister_. That made more sense. The young firebender put his blades back into place. Should he talk? The man didn't seem surprised to see him, so Katara had trusted him enough to tell him about their meetings. Maybe he could trust him too.

"I am helping her. I won't let anything happen to her." 

The man put his boomerang away. 

"How are you helping? Sneaking around in the night? She already told me you know all too well how the royal family is. Do you think the prince will be happy to find his wife sneaking around with another man?"

"Maybe the prince will be understanding."

"You know, I've heard a lot of words to describe that guy, and understanding was never one of them." 

Zuko clenched his fists, his temperature rising. _I don't have time for this._ He tried to push past him, but the tribesman held a hand to the prince's shoulder to stop him.

"Where is she? Is she safe?"

"Yeah, she's safe." The man sighed. Apparently Zuko wasn't the only one frustrated.

"Obviously she's told you something. Why aren't you trying to help us?"

"Who are you trying to help? Her? Or yourself?"

"What?" The firebender threw his hands up.

"She's got a lot on her shoulders. Sneaking into her room at night isn't doing her any favors."

"I've got to talk to her. I can't let some nitwit Earth Kingdom noble take her away."

"Why would a noble in the Earth Kingdom be the one trying to hurt Katara?" 

"That's what Jet's assassin said. And It's a political move." 

"That doesn't make sense. The Water Tribes would retaliate. It would cause another war. No, there has to be some other reason." He leaned against the wall and slid down, sitting with a hand to his chin and eyebrows furrowed.

"I overheard something about uniting the three nations. I think someone in the Earth Kingdom has some kind of alliance planned with the Fire Nation." Zuko sat down beside him and rested his elbows on his knees. 

"Great. That's just what Ozai needs. More power and allies. The Water Tribes wouldn't stand a chance."

"It's not my… It's not Ozai. The person said that he didn't belong on the throne."

"Okay, so next in line is Prince Zuko, who-"

"It's not him."

"I get you’re a fan of the guy, but we've got to think about-"

"No. I can tell you for a fact it is not him."

"Okay, okay." The tribesman held up his hands. "Calm down. The only other person in line for the throne is Princess Azula."

Zuko didn't want to believe it. But there was no one else. It had to be Azula working with whoever was trying to kill his wife.

"Who would she align herself with in the Earth Kingdom?" the man asked.

The prince thought about the way Long Feng looked at her. Was there something else there? Or maybe a general, strategizing his way to the top? Whoever it was had to be incredibly stupid. Azula didn't have allies. She had workers.

"If it is Azula, she'll stab whoever it is in the back as soon as they aren't useful anymore."

"How do you know?"

"Azula always lies," he muttered, more so to himself than his future brother in law. 

His sister was cunning and clever. Of course she would trick someone from the Earth Kingdom into a truce only to take over. Not only would that win father's favor, it would take Zuko out of line for the throne. As much as he didn't want to believe it, it made too much sense. 

But even if Azula was behind it, the assassin was still from the Earth Kingdom. If only he recognized that voice…

"I don't think it matters anyway," the other man said as he stood up and stretched his arms. "But we do need to be prepared in case a war does break out."

Zuko smiled under the mask. It felt nice to have another ally.

"My people will do what we can to protect my sister regardless."

The firebender stood up too, unsure of where to go from here.

"There's just one more thing to deal with, then." He leaned in, looking right into the eyes of the mask. "If you care about her, really care about her, you will leave her alone and let her make her decision in peace."

Maybe not. 

Wait. What decision was he talking about?

Ending the conversation there, the man took the lantern and a few items as he walked out the door, leaving Zuko in the darkness with only his thoughts.

The prince debated on following him and finding Katara. Instead he leaped out the window and pulled himself to the roof, sneaking back to his quarters. Maybe her brother was right. She would find out the truth soon enough, so long as he could stop the assassin. Besides, a good night's sleep would be welcome after all of the late nights. Especially with the formal meeting with her father tomorrow.

When he got back to his room, he opened hidden compartment in and put the mask away. Then he finally noticed: the dagger from Jet's body was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh guys. Things be getting even more complicated!


	19. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading the comments on the last chapter, I feel like I should have made it more clear why Sokka and Hakoda have the necklace. I will probably revise it in later edits one day.  
> At this point, the avatar is a secret, so Hakoda and Sokka would not want him going to the Fire Nation just yet. Instead, they agreed to bring the necklace on Aang's behalf, but the decision to accept it still rests on Katara.

Everywhere he looked, tension surrounded the dining room during breakfast. Katara's father and another Water Tribesman flailed their arms in a heated argument. He caught her brother looking at him with an eyebrow raised, before turning to the girl in green next to him and whispering in her ear. It must have been hilarious, because she laughed so loud that a couple of nobles frowned and shook their heads. Across the table, Princess Yue glared daggers at the girl before looking longingly at the boy. _That's rough_ , he thought. Though, his own romantic situation seemed to be more complicated still.

Nearby, Long Feng didn't hide his stare at Azula. She sat next to Zuko, chatting with her friends like she wasn't plotting a murder. She must have taken the knife, right? Did she know he was the Blue Spirit?

"But you’re the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world!" he overheard Ty Lee saying. Girls. Sitting next to Ty Lee, he caught a glimpse of Mai looking bored as usual. They locked eyes for a moment, but he looked away when she opened her mouth. He probably couldn't deal with whatever she was going to bring up anyway.

Toph sat to his other side, but she looked like she was ready to strangle the girl next to her with an annoyingly high pitched voice.

The only place that didn't have tension was where he expected it the most. He looked between Uncle's friend Bumi and General Shinu. General Shinu was the one who took over Omashu years ago, but rumor had it the king surrendered and fled to Ba Sing Se. If he was bitter, he didn't show it. The old man seemed unaware or uncaring of the general so close to him.

"Sparky, can you light this girls hair on fire. Anything to get her away from us," Toph leaned in and whispered.

He laughed.

"I think that would look pretty conspicuous."

"Fine, her dress. Do something before I punch her in the face in front of my parents." She groaned and put her head against the table.

Before she got the chance, something fell from the ceiling and landed in the middle of the table. It was a small, white animal with big ears. People screamed and moved as it scooped up some berries from a bowl and ran to the end of the table. Plates and bowls clattered as it scurried, several servants chasing after it. They tried to catch it, but the creature spread its wings and flew through the door to the kitchen just before it swung shut.

Zuko had never seen his father with a look of such horror, but he quickly composed himself and addressed the table.

"Let's retire to the tea room."

Nobles filed out of the room muttering about the nonsense. Except for Toph, who laughed as the servants busied themselves with cleaning up the table.

"I don't know what that was, but it was great! I've never felt so many stuck up high society twits so scared in my life!"

The prince didn't laugh.

"Did you feel anything off about my sister? Like she was hiding something.?"

"The one next to you? She had a steady heartbeat the whole time. Why?"

_Azula always lies._

Before he could answer her, Zuko was yanked aside by a strong grip.

"Hey," Mai said.

"Uh, hi, Mai." Could he not be awkward for once? "It's, um, been a while..."

"I missed you "

Yep, definitely couldn't deal with this right now.

"Look, now is not the time-"

"Stop. You know how hard it is for me to talk about this stuff. So please just let me finish."

She was right, he was being a jerk. He motioned for her to proceed.

"I know you're getting married. And I'm sorry about that. But she won't care about you the way that I care about you. It doesn't matter what my father says, I should be your fire lady."

What could he even say to that? He thought he loved Mai once, but that was years ago. Did Azula put her up to this? Mai didn't talk about feelings. Not even when her father took her away to New Ozai, years ago, before-

She placed a hand on his unscarred cheek and pulled his face toward hers, planting her lips against his. The kiss was shallow and nice, but nothing like the fierce and passionate kiss he shared with Katara. The heat didn't light up his core; his inner flame dwindled.

She released him and smiled, as much as she ever could with the constant scowl on her face.

A look he used to have too, always angry at the world. Amazing how his outlook had changed when he began to care about someone else.

Someone cleared their throat behind him. When he turned around, his bride's brother stood with his hands on his hips before running off towards his father.

ooO0Ooo

Katara's stomach ached, but she didn't know if it was from nerves or from not eating lunch. Nari walked with her down a dimly lit corridor, which matched the dim disposition in her mind.

How could Aang do this now? Though if he had proposed to her before, would she have accepted?

Honestly, probably not.

She had known for a long time that he had a crush on her. And she wasn't innocent either. She had so much faith in him to bring true peace to the world that she didn't want to hurt him and have him hide away for another hundred years. Maybe she should have been more cautious when giving encouraging hugs or friendly smiles.

But he was a good man. He cared for her deeply. Wasn't that enough?

They finally stopped at a large red curtain with the Fire Nation insignia. Nari took a deep breath before gesturing for Katara to enter.

The next room was massive. Rows of pillars cast menacing shadows throughout. The only source of light came from a wall of flames in front of her.

Behind the orange glow, Fire Lord Ozai sat tall and dark. Next to him, the familiar fire princess watched her closely.

Katara's mind went hazy. How low was she supposed to bow? Why hadn't she paid more attention when Nari went over that?

Not taking any risks, the water princess put her head all the way to the floor. When she sat up, the fire lord had a slight curve to his lip. It didn't seem happy, it was more of a predatory smirk. Her heart raced as she resisted the urge to run out of the room.

The fire lord raised his hand, and a partition formed in the flames. He joined her side of the room, circling her like and eaglehawk. Silent, appraising, calculating. She gulped.

"A delicate flower of the water tribe. What a _beautiful_ fire lady she could make." His tone made her stomach churn even more.

She wanted to tell him to jump in a river, but the back of her mind repeated Nari's voice: don't speak unless spoken to. Besides, this wasn't a test of strength, it was a test of wills. She could handle anything the Fire Nation threw at her.

"It's a shame such a lovely lady is wasted on a boy. To never know the touch of a man." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Her teeth clenched and she closed her eyes.

"Yes. The beautiful savage. Zuzu would need to keep a tight leash her. I heard she is a wild one." Azula said behind him. He dropped his hand. Katara silently thanked Tui and La that Azula was there. Who knows what would happen otherwise.

The fire princess looked her over. She reminded Katara of a owlcat, ready to play with its prey.

"Honestly, I don't know why people are fawning over her. She is probably too stupid to understand anything. I don't even know why we're doing this meeting."

"Azula, enough!" A wave of fire flew from his hand as he slashed it toward his daughter. Katara flinched as a few embers landed near her knees.

"Careful Father, Zuko would be so devastated if something happened to his little pet before the ceremony."

Ozai turned back to Katara.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Did he mean in the Fire Nation? Or just in the meeting? She searched her brain for Nari's words, though she couldn't recall them exactly. Something about getting to know your in-laws and receiving words of wisdom for your married life. That didn't seem like the case here.

So why was she here? She felt her lip twitch outside of her control. _Keep it together_.

Ozai cleared his throat and Azula rolled her eyes.

"I am here to join the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. I am here to bring unity and equality to our people."

The fire lord barked something that sounded like a laugh.

"Join? You are here to show the world how powerful the Fire Nation truly is. You are a symbol, a signal that we are the superior nation."

"What?"

"You will forsake your family, your home. The world will see how much you have dedicated yourself to us. Your people will embrace our leadership. And when the time is right, the Water Tribes will be put to good use."

Use for what? And why did they think she could give up her heritage for them?

"I will not give up my culture. It is a part of me that-"

"Silence!" He lifted a hand, causing the water princess to wince. But the strike never came. "Yes. You will. Because your family and your little _tribe_ want to ensure your safety. And will take our side for your sake."

"So you are just going to parade me around like a doll then?"

"Don't worry, you are so much more than just a doll." He put his hand on her shoulder, feeling like the heat could burn her through her dress.

She fought the urge to cry. _Just wait. Wait until you are back in your room._

"So. Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes. I am here to bring glory to the Fire Nation," Katara said, hiding all emotion from her voice as she bowed. A single tear escaped her eye. And with that, she made her decision.

ooO0Ooo

When Zuko entered the meeting room, Katara's brother was already sitting at the table. Wasn't he supposed to meet with the chief?

"Glad you weren't too busy to join us. Sorry there aren't any girls for you to kiss in here." The prince pinched the bridge of his nose. This meeting was not going to go well. "And stay away from Suki!"

Who was Suki? Didn't matter. The tribesman already didn't like him as the Blue Spirit. This would just make it even harder to win his trust.

"It was just an ex. It meant nothing."

His blue eyes widened.

"You! I knew something was off about the Blue Spirit!"

"Shhhh! Keep that quiet around here."

"What? My sister isn't enough for you? You just had to go around kissing other girls?"

"It meant nothing!"

"So my sister means nothing to you?"

"No, that's not what I...She just...ugh!" Zuko put his head in his hands as he tried to figure out the right words. "I care about Katara. And I want to keep her safe. You should know that by now."

The young tribesman crossed his arms.

"You know, you've _really_ made this complicated."

Before they could discuss any further, the door swung open and another set of blue eyes was staring him down.

"I see you've met my son, Sokka," the man said. Everything from his stature to his voice was stern. So different from Katara's warm and loving nature. Did he know? Did Katara or Sokka tell him about the Blue Spirit?

When he looked to Sokka, the young man shook his head. I guess not. That was probably a good thing.

The older man sat next to his son and put his elbows on the table, glaring from behind his interlocked hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Chief Hakoda." Zuko bowed at an awkward angle against the table.

"Let's get one thing straight, Prince Zuko." The chief leaned in. "I fully support my daughter pulling out of this wedding."

_What?_

"Why would she call off the wedding?" Was this the decision Sokka had mentioned? His heart sped up, his pulse pounding in his ears. He couldn't lose her, not now. He had to earn her father's approval. Something. Anything for her to stay.

"When Katara first agreed to come here, this was the best opportunity for her. But things have changed. You are not the only one with a marriage proposal."

Waves of shock pulsed through his body. Jet's voice echoed in his mind. _I'm not the only ex you have to worry about_. No. This couldn't be happening.

He looked to Sokka, who had a somber expression. He was right, this was complicated.

After a minute, Zuko realized he still hadn't responded.

"I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to take care of your daughter."

"While I hope she takes a certain path, I cannot make the decision for her." The old man furrowed his brow and appraised the firebender a final time. "But I think she is smart enough to know who she can and cannot trust." He grabbed Sokka and left the room, leaving Zuko with his mouth agape.

He thought of her brother's words. _If you care about her, you will leave her alone to make her decision in peace._ What if she did leave?

The little voice in the back of his mind reminded him of one crucial detail. If there is no wedding, there is no assassination. Could he let her go to keep her safe?


	20. Decisions

Back in her room, Katara wasted no time in packing. The tears streamed down her face. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't live like this. A political pawn of the fire lord's court, always watching her back against the creepy fire lord and the princess. The prince was surely the same. Cold and callous, ready to strike like Iku said. If she stayed, all of her fears would come true. 

Packing took less time than she thought. Only one dress fit into the satchel along with the few other belongings that she had. With a trembling hand, she scribbled two notes and labeled them. Then she put on her necklace and headed into the hallway where two guards waited. 

"How many we serve you, Princess?" They bowed. 

"Please escort me to General Iroh's villa. I need to speak with him. Then I would like to read in the study before bed." 

"As you wish, Princess." 

The two followed behind her. Neither sounded like Lee, and the disappointment weighed on her. How she wished she could talk to him first. 

When they made it to his house, Iroh was playing Pai Sho with a familiar face. 

"Master Pakku!" She hugged the old man, who smiled back as they embraced. 

"Still getting into trouble?" he asked. Even though they had a rough start at the North Pole, after months of training she had grown fond of the waterbending master. 

"Yes, Pakku has told me that you were quite the rulebreaker when you first met," Iroh said, moving a tile on the board, "And I don't think that has changed much." 

"I would love to stay and reminisce, but I need to talk to you Iroh." 

"Come, then. I believe Liena has just made some delicious tea cakes." 

As they entered the kitchen, Katara's smile dropped. 

"I told you to visit me only in dire circumstances. Something must be troubling you, yes?" 

"I'm calling off the wedding," she blurted out. 

Iroh looked at her carefully. 

"That is a beautiful necklace you are wearing. Though I don't remember my nephew carving one for you." 

She reached up and clutched it, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. 

"It was my mother's. But first it was my grandmother's. She was arranged to be married but ran away. I guess I'm making it our family tradition." 

"And why, might I ask, are you running away?" 

"I thought my destiny was to make a change in the world. Like I did in the North Pole. But I won't be able to do that here. Not by myself." She avoided his eyes, staring instead at a plate of small, round cakes. "And someone else proposed to me. An old friend." 

"Ah, the Avatar." 

"How do you know about him?" Her heart raced. That was supposed to be a secret! 

"All of us old folk know each other. And I've found Master Pakku to be the biggest gossip of us all." 

"I should have known. It doesn't matter. I don't want to marry Aang anyway." 

"Then what is your plan, my dear?" The old man stroked his beard. 

"I guess I'm going to find the Blue Spirit." Iroh's eyes went wide. "Not to marry him! But, I don't know, maybe there could something there, you know?" 

"Hmmmm. Destiny is a funny thing. Though you must keep an open mind, and an open heart." 

"So you think I should stay?" Of course he did, he was a part of the royal family. Though he was so different then Ozai and Azula. And for some reason, she didn't want to disappoint him. 

"I think you should choose whatever makes you happy. Just remember that hope and happiness can be found even in the darkest places, as long as you look for it." 

She tugged on her hair. His words made sense in a weird way. There would be pros and cons no matter what she did. Either way, she could choose to find something positive, or she could wallow in self-pity and despair. 

"If you ever need help, take this-" he handed her a Pai Sho tile with a flower on it "-and you will always have a friend. You have more allies here than you think, Master Katara." 

If she left, Ozai would retaliate against her people one way or another. If she stayed, at least she would have Iku and Iroh. Even Liena was good company. And she could sneak around and try to figure out the plans for the Water Tribe. She could sit pretty on the outside, but take care of her tribe from the inside. 

"Thank you, Uncle Iroh." 

The old man nodded and opened the door, gesturing for her to go. The guards approached her as she reentered. 

"Shall we accompany you to the study, Princess?" 

The princess glanced at Iroh, a smile upon her face. 

"No. I've changed my mind. I wish to go back to my room and rest." She would stay. Her people needed her here, and she wouldn't turn her back on those who need her. But first she needed to make it through the wedding tomorrow. 

The guards took their normal position at the end of the hallway as Katara entered her quarters. It would be the last night here, a new chapter of her life would start tomorrow. 

As she set her bag back down on her bed, a boy stepped out of the washroom behind her. 

"Katara!" 

The boy leaped across the air to hug her. 

"Aang! What are you doing here? Did you finish your firebending training? You have to be careful! You shouldn't even be here." 

He giggled. 

"Relax Katara! Yes I finished my training. But there is one thing I need to master that I can't..." Aang scratched at the back of his head and looked away. "I saw Gran Gran. She looks great! You're an excellent healer!" 

The boy couldn't stay still, constantly shifting his weight and bouncing on his feet. 

"Yes, Gran Gran is much better." Katara sighed, the lie heavy on her heart. 

Aang's eyes went to her neck. 

"I, uh, gave Hakoda and Sokka a new-" 

"So what are you struggling to master? Maybe I can help," Katara cut him off. 

"Well, I met with a guru who said he could help me master the avatar state. But in order to do that, he said I needed to let go of something I really cared about." 

"Oh. What was it?" The princess sat on the bed and bent down to take off her sandals. 

"You, Katara." She whipped back up. "He said I had to let go of you. And I couldn't do it. We kissed before you left for the South Pole, and I thought we would be together when I finished training. But when I went back, I found out you were engaged. How could you be engaged? Especially to-" 

"It's not like that, Aang!" 

"You can't possibly love him! You don't even know him! And he won't love you, not the same way I do!" 

"What?" 

"I love you, Katara. Please, run away with me. I'll help your people. I'll protect you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe!" 

"I don't need to be protected. And I won't turn my back on my people. They need me here." 

"That's not the only reason, is it? There's something else." He fished into his pocket and retreived something. 

"No, of course not!" 

He held up a piece of parchment with her handwriting. 

"Then who is the Blue Spirit. And what were you planning tonight in your favorite alley?" 

ooO0Ooo 

Zuko sat at the small table in his room, reading over his third attempt of a letter. 

_Katara,_

_You are an amazing woman. But I understand the duty you have to your people. I want you to know that I cherished every moment we had together. Goodbye._

_The Blue Spirit_

He scribbled over it before crumpling up the parchment and throwing it in the corner with the others. 

What could he even say? He wanted her to stay. With every fiber of his being, he wanted her to stay. But even he knew that leaving would be so much better for her. Besides, once she saw his face, she wouldn't feel the same way about the Blue Spirit anymore. 

He grabbed another sheet and began again. 

"What are you writing, brother? Aren't you a little old for a diary?" Azula asked behind him. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear her come in. 

"None of your business." What could she possibly want right now? Unless she was planning on confessing her scheme and giving up, which he doubted, she needed to leave. 

"So testy. I just came by to offer up some advice about your little pet." 

"She's not my pet. She is my wife." 

Azula scoffed and examined her nails. 

"If you say so. But you better keep a close eye on her then. Because I heard she has had an array of visitors since she's been here. She can't seem to keep her legs shut." 

That was it? For once he felt pity that Azula didn't have anything better to taunt him with. She was so desperate to tear him down. Of course he knew about the visitors. He was half of them. 

"Rumor has it that she's not alone as we speak." 

_Wait, what?_ Jet couldn't have come back. He was dead, right? _Azula always lies,_ he reminded himself. Maybe it was just Sokka. But what if it wasn't? What if it was the one that proposed? He would need to go see who this man was. Who was taking away his wife. 

"It's a good thing she hasn't seen your face. She might go running off with one of these _visitors_. Oh well. Nothing you can do, is there?" 

Her laugh echoed as she walked out the door. 

Zuko folded up the letter and put it in his pocket, looking over to his closet and sighing. He knew he probably shouldn't go. He was trying to say goodbye anyway. But his curiosity and impatience got the best of him. 

ooO0Ooo 

"Please Aang, try to understand." 

"You weren't going to run away with me, but you were going to run away with some guy you've never even seen!" 

"I was going to run away. Period. And I thought the Blue Spirit could help me." 

"Like how _Jet_ helped you?" 

"I said I _was_. Not that I am. I'm staying here. For my people. And for no one else!" 

"Please, Katara. Please don't do this. Come with me instead. I love you. And I always will!" 

The monk leaned forward, lips parted and aiming for her face. 

"I'm sorry, Aang. I just don't feel the same way." She pulled back, wringing her hair. 

Thankfully, a knock at the door interrupted them. 

"Princess, are you alright? I heard yelling." A guard asked from outside. She hadn't realize how loud they were. The door started to open, and Aang looked around in panic. The closest hiding place was the window. 

"Hide!" Katara hissed as she shoved him toward it, where he jumped onto the roof and into the night. 

"Are you sure you are alright, Princess?" One guard asked, the other stationed immediately behind him in a fighting stance. 

"Yes, yes. As you can see, I'm all alone. You can go now. Back to your positions." Katara walked up to the door to close it in their faces. That was close. 

She considered calling for Aang to come back in, but decided that it would be better if they didn't finish that conversation. They both needed time to cool down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since we've had some real interaction between these two, but fear not! I've got some fun planned for the next update =)


	21. Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do get a little steamy here guys

Zuko laid on the roof, looking over the ledge into Katara's room. From the dark holes of his blue mask, only a figure in yellow and orange was visible. It wasn't Sokka, so it had to be the suitor. 

"Please, Katara. Please don't do this. Come with me instead. I love you. And I always will!" 

Yeah. That was the one. How could he claim to love her? Did she kiss him with the same passion? A rage of jealousy lit his insides. 

"I'm sorry, Aang. I just don't feel the same way." 

His heart skipped a beat. Maybe there was a chance she would stay. 

"Hide!" 

The man in yellow ran toward the window. Uh oh. 

Zuko clambered back to the top of the roof. 

Suddenly, the man was jumping onto the roof like he was light as a feather. The prince got one good look at him. The man - or rather boy - was tall and thin, like his bones outgrew his body. His head was completely bare, save for a blue arrow tattoo. 

"You! You're the Blue Spirit, aren't you?" he said, aiming a long stick at the firebender. Zuko nodded. Maybe he would help them, like Katara's brother. 

The boy spun around and slammed his stick against the roof. A gust of wind shot out, pushing Zuko back to the edge. 

An airbender? But they were extinct! His great grandfather made sure of that one hundred years ago. How had a family of airbenders survived unknown for so long? He didn't have time to think about it, as the bald boy ran after him with an arm extended toward the sky. It looked similar to one of his own firebending forms. Unsure of how it would translate with air, Zuko kneeled down and readied himself. Once the boy caught up to him, he swung his arm around, but the prince rolled out of the way and onto the shingles. 

What surprised Zuko, however, was that it wasn't air coming from his hand, it was fire. 

_He's a firebender too? How is that possible?_ The only one who could be an airbender and a firebender would have to be- 

"The Avatar!" But Sozin ended the cycle, right? 

So many questions came to mind, but at the front was Katara's voice in his head: _There are too many parallels._ Her ex that Jet had warned about was the Avatar. How could he compete with that? 

He considered drawing his swords, but would they be effective against a master of all elements? Probably not. Uncle had told him many times that not all battles need to be fought with violence. This one seemed like one of those cases. 

The prince stood and bowed, hoping that the boy would back down. With a sweep of the stick, the Avatar knocked Zuko backwards, landing on his rear. He aimed his stick at the firebender again. 

"You're not a real spirit. What are you doing to Katara?" 

"I'm trying to help her. Someone's going to hurt her, and I'm trying to stop it." 

"How do I know _you're_ not going to hurt her?" 

Zuko sighed. 

"You'll just have to trust me." 

"How can I trust someone who hides his face?" The boy had a point. He looked into his eyes, gray like storm clouds. The concern was obvious. Maybe he really did love Katara. 

Slowly, he lifted the mask off of his head. 

"Prince Zuko?" 

He nodded, shoulders slumped. At this rate, his secret identity wouldn't stay a secret for long. 

"What are you doing sneaking around with her?" 

"It didn't start off… It was…" he struggled, "I just wanted to meet her. But then Jet came and she was in danger. And I had to do something." 

"Jet was here?" The concern in his eyes turned to fury. 

"He's gone now. But it turned into something else. I care about her. Probably almost as much as you do." 

"If you really care about her, can you promise me one thing?" 

"What?" 

"Promise me that you will protect her?" 

What was with people trying to protect her? Hadn't they seen her bending? 

"She doesn't need protection. But I can promise that I will fight by her side. And I will do anything it takes to make her happy." 

The Avatar pulled back his stick and offered a hand instead. 

"If anything happens to her, I will find whoever is responsible," he said, which was what Zuko expected. "And then I'm going to find you." 

Oh. 

Great. Now there was even more pressure. 

"Take care of her. Please." The boy climbed up ledged to the main tower. He spun the stick around, causing it to sprout wings. After jumping of the edge, he flew over the gates and into the night like a little bird. 

He had to ask his bride about _that._ She had lied to him. He asked if there was something else, and she didn't tell him. This could change everything! Did his father know? Did Azula? Did the assassin? Probably not. If the assassin knew the Avatar would come after him, then he probably wouldn't assassinate the water princess. 

Zuko put the blue mask back over his face and lowered himself onto the ledge to Katara's room. When he opened the window, he found her sitting on the bed in a stunning red dress, hair flowing down her back, to a bow tied around the waist. She looked beautiful, like a portrait of a mystical spirit. His temperature rose, his breath erratic. The fabric of his pants grew tighter by the second. 

A sob. 

Was she crying? 

She turned to look at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"Blue?" 

He reached out and caressed her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear she had missed. Her blue eyes stared into his mask; his heart beat faster. 

"We can't see each other anymore. This has to be our last night," she said, leaning into his palm. And she was right. Come tomorrow, things would be completely different between them. "Take me away. Take me far away from here." She stood up and raised her hand to his mask, but froze as if waiting for an acknowledgement. One he couldn't give. 

He put his hands on her waist, feeling the bow tied around it. With swift hands, he untied the bow and pulled the sash from her dress. 

The princess nodded, and he covered her eyes, a tight knot behind her head. Once it was secure, she lifted the mask and dropped it, clanking as it hit the floor. 

He leaned in, just shy of brushing their lips together, and waited. She let out an icy breath before meeting his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, tugging his body closer. His hands wandered back to her waist where they fit perfectly. As he deepened the kiss, she whimpered against his mouth. 

His mind went hazy as his inner flame burned brighter. Every part where their bodies met felt like ice on a fire. He reached further down to her backside, and she didn't protest. It was firm and toned, better than he imagined in his dreams. He hoisted her up and onto the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist. His erection was nearly painful, bulging in his pants against the wrappings under her dress. But he didn't know exactly how far she wanted to go. They probably should have talked about that. He opened his mouth to ask, but her tongue moved inside instead, silencing the thought. 

Her lips pulled away from his, and he whimpered at the loss of contact. But then she kissed the side of his mouth, then his chin, leaving a trail of kisses down to his neck. He heart beat so hard, he thought it might burst from his chest. 

He wanted her. He wanted to touch every bit of her skin, to find what made her moan and gasp and shudder with pleasure. But he wanted these things as Zuko, as her husband, not Lee the liar in a mask. 

Yet the more she mewled and tugged on his shirt, the less logical his brain became. Everything about her felt so good, so right. It was enough to shush the voice in the back of his mind that told him this was a mistake. 

ooO0Ooo 

This was it. The last night. The last chance to be happy, even if it was fleeting. 

When he lifted her onto the bed, all her thoughts cleared, leaving behind a burning desire. 

She placed kisses down his neck, feeling the heat radiating from his skin under her lips. He moaned, so she must be doing something right. 

With the blindfold, she would have to use her hands to explore him. From the noises he made as she ran her hands over his muscular chest, he didn't seem to mind. She grabbed the bottom of his tunic and raised it up. She heard his swords hit the floor, then he took over and pulled the shirt off himself. He placed her hands back on his bare chest, so muscular and tense. It was warm, but not uncomfortably so. Though it seemed to light the pit of her stomach on fire. 

His kisses returned, hungry and passionate, his tongue delicious against her own. This was by far the most erotic thing she had ever done. But it didn't seem to be enough. 

Katara laid back into the bed, pulling her Blue Spirit down on top of her. 

"Take me," the princess whispered where she figured his ear was. 

Lee only responded by kissing her neck and working his way down her chest. When he got to her dress, she felt him tug the straps down her shoulders and pull the dress down to expose her breasts. Warmth rushed to her cheeks as a breeze blew by her chest. The style of Fire Nation dresses didn't require upper bindings, so she felt exposed and vulnerable under the gaze of the Blue Spirit. 

When she didn't hear anything for a moment, she panicked. Was something wrong? 

"You are beautiful," Lee said, placing his hands on her stomach and running them up to her breasts where he paused. 

She took a moment to get used to his touch before nodding for him to continue. 

Something wet and firm was on her nipple, causing a low moan to escape her as arousal shot through her body _. His tongue,_ she realized, as he flicked it and then took it in his mouth. The princess wiggled in delight at the new sensation. After another minute he turned his attention to her other nipple, releasing a moan as he licked and played with it. 

Unsure of what to do with her hands, she reached out and grabbed onto his head, running her fingers through his thick, long hair. It felt like sparks on the end of her fingertips, lighting her up from every angle. 

He released her breast and put his hand on her waist, gently pulling her dress down even farther. 

She flinched, and he stopped. This was all so new, so much further than things had ever gone with Jet. But a voice in the back of her head told her this was wrong. This was not how she envisioned herself losing her virginity. She thought she would give it someone she trusted entirely, someone who would make a vow to always be hers. Not someone whose face she would never see, now or ever again. 

"Wait," she said, and his hand released the fabric. "I think...I want to remain pure for my husband." She didn't know if she would ever trust her husband either, but at least she would know his face. 

The princess heard him retreat from the bed. Was he angry? Upset? Disappointed? The silence felt thick between them. Her breathing was erratic and her body trembled as she waited for his response. 

When he didn't say anything, she broke the silence. 

"Are you mad?" 

She felt his hands on her again, this time pulling her dress back up to cover her body. 

"Agni, no." 

She sat up and felt him sit beside her. 

"Maybe I could still, I don't know, take care of you?" 

He kissed her cheek. 

"Don't worry about me. I would never make you do something that you weren't comfortable with." His voice was gentle and nurturing, reminding her of the feelings she felt the first night by the pond. 

"Thank you." She pulled the straps back over her shoulders, though the dress hung loosely without the sash holding it in place. 

"I was gonna ask if you would stay here. Just for tonight. But I understand if you don't want to, after, you know..." 

She didn't hear an answer, but she felt him put his arm around her and pull her down to the bed on her side. He laid down behind her, fitting perfectly into the curve of her body. Katara found it surprising that he didn't put any blankets over them, but once he snuggled up with her, the waterbender was plenty warm. He pushed her hair onto the side of her neck, then placed his hand on hers, lacing their fingers together. 

Even with the blindfold, it felt so safe to be encased by her Blue Spirit. 

A wave of guilt swept over her, her husband could never know about this. But she was giving up everything for her people; she deserved a small indulgence first. 

She wanted to savor every moment. But when she closed her eyes, sleep took her faster than anticipated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the wedding is almost here! You know what that means for our little lovebirds =)


	22. Wedding

Sunlight gleamed into Zuko's eyes; he sat up in his bed, heart racing. This was it, today was the day. He had to stop the assassin, and there were only a few hours left to do it.

He would rather wake up next to his betrothed, but it seemed whenever he was with her, he slept later than normal. Which was something he could not afford today, so he had snuck out of the bed shortly after she had fallen asleep.

His pants tightened at the thought of the previous night. The way she wiggled and moaned under his touch. The way she ran her hands through his hair. If only she would be so ecstatic when she found out who he really was.

A crushing feeling took over his stomach. She had said that she wanted to remain pure for her husband, for him. Now that it was their wedding day, she would finally see his face without upsetting the spirits. Would she regret it the decision?

After a knock of the door, the young servant girl appeared with a silver tray holding a few pastries and a steaming cup. She stared at the floor as she set it on the table, then bowed and clasped her hands together.

"Your uncle Iroh left a special blend of calming tea to the kitchen for your wedding day."

Zuko moved to the table and sat down, catching a whiff of the tea. It wasn't his normal jasmine blend. Perhaps the rare dragon whatever he had been talking about. Though he'd never admit it to Uncle, he didn't really care for tea. But since he had shared such a rare blend, the young prince decided to drink it. Besides, being calm would help him focus, which was what he needed right now anyway.

As he took the first sip, he looked over the servant girl making his bed. She knew that he was Lee the guard and kept his secret. She had helped him when he needed to talk to his bride. He was very appreciative to have her around.

"Um…" he said, realizing he didn't know her name.

"Yes, Your Highness?" She stopped her tasked and turned, staring again at his feet.

"I, uh, never thanked you for helping me out. With everything." _Why am I so awkward._ "So, thank you."

"I am here to serve you. You do not need to thank me."

"Right. Well, there is one more thing." Even if she was just a servant, he felt like he could trust her more than anyone else in the palace right now. "Someone is planning on assassinating Katara today, at the wedding."

Her widened eyes flickered to his for a moment, her mouth agape and a hand on her chest.

"Why would someone wish to harm the Southern Princess?" She let out a few deep breaths, returning her eyes to the floor. "She is so kind and lovely."

"It's a move for the throne. I think Azula has something to do with it. But she has help. Can you keep an eye out? Warn me if she, or anyone, is acting strange?"

"How would I warn you, Your Highness?"

Zuko frowned. What could they do in a temple full of people?

"It has to be something subtle. Some kind of hand motion or sound."

"Perhaps a bird call? Would that suffice as a signal of danger, my Lord?"

"That would be perfect." He nodded. "As you were."

The tea's effects came minutes later. His muscles relaxed and his heartbeat slowed. _Of course, Uncle knows his tea_. He finished the cup and went to the washroom to get ready, though his movements seemed a little slower than normal. Hopefully that part would wear off soon. He needed to be sharp and ready when the assassin came.

Upon returning, he found the girl replaced by the other morning servant, who helped the prince into his wedding robes. They were red with gold trim, large sleeves, and some length dragging on the floor. How was he supposed to fight in this? Though he supposed people didn't traditionally fight at weddings. The tall man put on the black shoulder pads with double spikes, momentarily throwing Zuko off balance. He chuckled as he stood back up, though he didn't miss the look of concern in the servant's face.

After his hair was tied into a traditional top knot, the prince looked into the broken mirror. Fragments of his face and outfit were visible, but his eyes focused on scar, red as the robes he wore. For once, he didn't have the urge to launch a fireball at his reflection.

With a deep breath, he made his way toward the palanquin that would take him to the Fire Sage's temple.

ooO0Ooo

The sound of the door woke Katara up. With a gasp, she felt around the bed behind her for a person. The space, however, was empty.

 _Probably for the best_ , she thought as she removed the sash from her eyes. Sudden bright light caused her to wince. Though she wished she could have properly said goodbye.

"Good morning, Princess," Iku said while Katara rubbed her eyes. The girl set a tray down on the table with several pastries and a single cup. As the waterbender pushed herself out of the bed, her hand landed on something unusual. A parchment. Her heart sped up.

_My Dear Katara,_

_Please give Prince Zuko a chance._

_Love, Your Blue Spirit._

That was a strange goodbye. To call someone 'dear' and end with 'love', while telling her to give someone else a chance? Well, he did say he would betray her. He probably had no intention of seeing her again after the wedding either. It didn't stop her chest from aching though.

She threw her arms around Iku, who hugged her in return. At least she did have a friend close by.

When they pulled apart, she gestured to the tray.

"Uncle Iroh sent a special calming blend for your wedding day."

"How sweet of him!" She inhaled the tangy aroma, though she couldn't place where it was from. Feeling a bit thirsty, she drank the whole thing in one sitting. A pastry followed soon after.

"So have you made a decision about Aa-" Sokka said as he opened the door without knocking. He stopped once he saw Katara was not alone. "Oh good, you've got snacks!" he said instead, snatching a pastry from the tray and cramming it in his mouth. He picked up another one but was still chewing his first.

He wandered over to Katara and lowered his voice.

"I take it you're going to stay-"

"Princess Katara! Have you washed up yet?" Nari cut him off this time. She brought another couple of servants with her who immediately started fussing over her hair and face. Nari's hands held a beautiful white and red dress.

"Sorry," Katara whispered to her brother as a servant shoved him out the door.

The princess giggled at the sight. She stood up to get ready, but lost her balance and fell back into the cushion. The servants helped her up again, struggling against the uncooperative girl wiggling her fingers. _Huh. I can't even feel them!_

The group of women bathed her and tidied her up, braiding and twisting her hair into elaborate knots pinned to a large headpiece. The dress had many layers to it: an underdress, the actual dress, and a large robe that went on top. She wondered how she would make it through the ceremony without passing out from the heat.

Once the ladies had finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. The white robe had the Fire Nation insignia on the elbows and back. The sleeves seemed endless. A golden necklace with a flame pendant hung from her neck. Apart from her dark skin, she looked like pure Fire Nation royalty. Nothing like the daughter of a Water Tribe chief. She wanted to cry, but no tears came.

 _Welcome to the rest of your life._ She sighed as she was whisked away toward a waiting palanquin.

ooO0Ooo

The rocking motion of the palanquin made Zuko slightly drowsy by the time he arrived at the temple. He stepped out and waved to the group of citizens crowding around to catch a glimpse of the spectacle. Once inside, he was shown to a small room to wait for the ceremony to start.

His father joined him shortly after.

"Today is a very important day, my son." _My son._ His heart swelled at the sound on those words from the fire lord's lips.

"Yes, Father." Finally, he had his father's approval. His love. What he had craved for so long.

"Today you will prove yourself. Representatives from all over the world are here to see you and your _exotic_ wife." His lip curved into a smirk, causing Zuko's stomach to tighten. "Your honor is tied to her. You should protect her with your life. It would be a shame to lose something so…enticing. Good luck with her, Zuko." The older firebender place a hand on his shoulder before rushing back through the curtain.

_Wait, what?_

What interest did his father have in Katara? Toph's voice filled his head: _It felt like excitement. Like he enjoys hurting people._ And how did he know that Katara needed to be protected? How would he know about the assassin? Unless…

Was his father a part of the assassination?

His head spun. Something didn't add up. Wasn't the assassin trying to get him off the throne? Why would he be involved?

Zuko thought he might vomit and stuck his head out the door, searching for something to contain it. A shadow crossed in front of him first, catching his attention.

"You look awful," Sokka said, arms crossed and eyebrow arched. "Get into some trouble last night?"

The firebender yanked him into the room.

"Have you seen Katara? Is she safe?" he asked.

"She didn't run away yet, if that's what you're asking."

"I already knew that. Where is she?"

"How did you? You know what. I probably don't want to know." The tribesman shook his head. "She was in her room getting ready. Why?"

"I think my father is involved."

"But you said-"

"Yeah. I need your help." He pinched the bridge of his nose, praying for a miracle. "Look, someone is trying to take over a throne, and getting rid of Katara is the key to it. But I don't know how. There is something I'm missing."

"Okay, okay. Let's pretend, because it's not going to happen, but pretend Katara is gone. What happens next?" Sokka put his hand on his chin.

"You said the Water Tribes would retaliate against the Earth Kingdom."

"Right, so where does that leave your family?"

"Knowing my father, laughing at the destruction." Zuko sighed. His family was pretty messed up.

"But why would the Earth Kingdom be agree, knowing they were going to start a war with the Water Tribe?"

Suddenly, it clicked. _If anything happens to her, I'm going to find whoever is responsible._

"The Avatar."

Sokka looked up in shock.

"How do you know about Aang? No one but the few people who trained him know about him."

"Somebody knows. When he finds out that the Fire Nation is responsible for Katara's death, what will he do?"

"Well, if his fight with Jet in Ba Sing Se is any indication then… Oh."

Before they could talk any further, Uncle popped his head in.

"Prince Zuko, it is so nice to see you making new friends!"

The prince smacked his forehead with his palm.

"I need to go find Katara." Sokka nodded to them and left.

Zuko stood up to pace around, but a wave of dizziness rushed over him. Iroh sat down with his favorite white and blue teapot and few cups.

"I brought a nice cup of calming Jasmine tea for you."

"I already had your special calming tea this morning," he spat, holding a hand to his aching head.

For the first time in a long time, Iroh's face showed pure fear.

"Nephew, I did not send you any tea this morning."

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm the worst with these cliffhangers. But hang on guys, I promise they will finally meet in the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments! I love y'all so much! And sorry I haven't had a chance to respond to comments, work has been rough.


	23. Face

Katara sat in a little room, butterflies in her stomach. The piece of parchment in her hands was almost torn from unfolding and refolding it over and over again. 

_Give Prince Zuko a chance._

She had a goblet of water at the ready. She could destroy the note. The last remnant of her affair with the Blue Spirit. But she couldn't erase the memories, the feelings he gave her just from being so near. She folded the paper again. It could wait. 

The curtains opened, startling her and causing her to cut her finger on the parchment as she hid it away. She winced and applied pressure, even though there was no blood. When she looked up, a shiver ran down her spine at the man before her. 

"It is customary in the Earth Kingdom to give the bride a bit of advice before the wedding," Long Feng said, looming over her.

"We aren't in the Earth Kingdom," Katara said. She tried her best to keep her face neutral. Everything about this man made her skin crawl, ever since the first time she met him in Ba Sing Se. 

"Now, now. I thought this whole wedding was about uniting the four nations. You do want peace like the rest of us, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Good." He took a step toward her. "It is also customary to have a cup of tea before the wedding."

"I've already had some, thanks."

"Good girl," he purred. The man moved closer, and Katara leaned back instinctively. "Then my advice to you is this: Don't struggle. Accept your fate or it could be very painful." 

He leaned forward, sniffed her hair, and smiled. A devilish, predatory smile. 

"That is terrible advice," Azula said behind him, arms crossed and glaring.

Long Feng stood straight again and locked eyes with the fire princess. 

"It will be painful no matter what," Azula continued the staring contest, the tension thick in the cramped space. 

"Don't worry, _Princess,_ you will see your destiny soon enough." He reached his hand toward her face, but she smacked it away and used her other hand to throw embers at his feet. The bottom of his green robe singed, and he bent down to pat it away. Azula smirked as Long Feng shuffled out the curtain. 

"I hate that man," she said. Katara couldn't agree more. Still, Azula had never been nice to her. Why was she here now?

The waterbender eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Katara finally broke the silence. 

"What kind of sister would I be if I left you alone with that pervert. _" S_ he gestured to the curtain. 

Katara smiled. She didn't think she would have much in common with the other princess.

"Besides, this is my last chance to welcome you to the family." This was strange. She didn't know much about Azula, but being nice was a rarity in their interactions. "Sisters love to gossip, don't they?"

The waterbender nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going. 

"So tell me, have you heard of The Blue Spirit?"

She gasped. Did Azula know?

"Never heard of him." A bead of sweat gathered on Katara's forehead. 

"Really? I heard he is wanted for murder." _Murder? No. Not Lee. Not her Blue Spirit._ "And I heard he likes to sneak around the palace."

Her throat was dry, her lip twitched. What could she say? 

Azula's voice became nearly a whisper. "And I have a feeling, if anything were to happen to his precious princess, he might show up to protect her." 

_No._ This was a trap. Her lust had led him right into it. Would he stay away? She silently prayed to the spirits to keep him safe. To keep him away. Why did she always put men in trouble? Aang, Jet, and now Lee. 

"So tell me, what have you heard about the Blue Spirit?"

Before she could answer, two figures appeared through the curtains.

"Oh, you look so beautiful in that dress!" one of the girls said, running her hands over the white fabric of Katara's dress. Her hair was in a long braid and her smile nearly hit her eyes. Could a person this happy be friends with the fire princess?

"I think she looks ridiculous," the other one replied in a cold, raspy voice. Her arms were crossed, and her glare felt like it could pierce Katara's skin. That one looked more like Azula's type of friend.

"Don't be jealous, Mai. Poor Zuzu will come crawling back to you when this one can't even look at his face."

Crawling back? Did the prince date this perpetual storm cloud? Was that his type?

The gloomy girl sighed.

"Let's get out of here before she thinks we're her friends or something." What _did_ the prince see in her?

The three girls shuffled out, with Azula throwing an evil smile over her shoulder. 

The water princess peaked her head out of the curtain.

"Suki! I need your help" she called.

Suki's head popped around the corner a moment later. 

"Do you need me to fight someone?"

"No. Well maybe." Katara sighed. "I need you to make sure no one else comes in here. Absolutely no one. Okay?"

"You got it!" The girl turned and posted herself at the curtain entrance.

The princess let out a breath of relief and closed the curtains again. Now alone, she waited for the tears to come. For some reason, they didn't. Did the calming tea affect her emotions that much?

She shrugged and turned her attention to the goblet of water, lifting her hand to pull it out and heal her finger.

But the water didn't come.

She tried again. Only a faint ripple. 

Why couldn't she bend?

ooO0Ooo

Where was Uncle? He had been gone nearly an hour, and the ceremony would start any minute. He headache started to clear up, and Zuko tried again to light a flame in his palm. Nothing appeared. How did this happen? 

The servant had said the tea was left in the kitchen. Someone must have tampered with it. Was it Azula? Or the Earth Kingdom assassin? 

Did it even matter? How was he going to protect his wife if he couldn't bend and his swords were in his room? 

Had Katara received the tea too? He prayed to the spirits to keep her safe. 

When the curtain opened, it wasn't his uncle who stood in front. 

"It is time," one of the fire sages said.

He exited his room to find his bride stepping out of hers. This was it. The moment she saw his face. 

She emerged from the opposite room, escorted by another sage. Her face was covered with paints, mostly in shades of red over her cheeks and lips. Her hair was wrapped into a large headpiece, with her normal blue beads removed. It didn't look like Katara, the ferocious waterbender and gentle healer. She looked more like a puppet, paraded around for people's pleasure. He missed his Katara. No, not his. The Blue Spirit's. Would she ever be so open with him once she knew the truth?

He watched her face eagerly, waiting for the horror and regret.

When they locked eyes, hers flashed to his scar and she flinched. That was the normal reaction. He restrained his hand from hiding it. Then she looked at him, really looked at him, with an expression he couldn't read. It wasn't horror, or pity, or embarrassment. It was more like...curiosity.

She gave a small smile, so different from the grins she gave the Blue Spirit, but it made his heart flutter nonetheless. 

He bowed and offered his elbow, which she took without hesitation. 

"This is it," she whispered.

He could only nod in return. He wasn't ready, not yet. There was still a long ceremony to get through, and he wanted to savor every last moment of the fantasy that she could possibly love him. 

She placed her hand on his, just for a moment, but in that instant her eyes flashed back to his. 

_Does she know?_

ooO0Ooo

"It is time," an old man said, adjusting the big red hat on his head. He bowed and led her to a group of more men in red headdresses, and the man she assumed was her betrothed. He had charcoal colored hair tied into a neat topknot and red robes with large shoulder spikes.

When their eyes met, she glanced to his left side. His eye arched down in a permanent scowl, the scar angry and red. Yet it was completely contradictory to the look of anxiety and concern from his right side. 

Lee's words raged in her mind. _I spoke out against the royal family and it left me scarred._

What had the prince done to receive such an awful punishment? It must have been something incredibly brave. 

She took his extended elbow. He seemed so serious, which she supposed should be expected with his family. Though he didn't look at her like a predator looks at prey. His amber eyes held hers with kindness, something she hadn't expected. It made him look handsome and regal.

"This is it," she said, hoping for a smile. He only nodded in response, lips in a tight line. Maybe he was shy?

Without thinking, she put her hand over his. The warmth radiated from his skin, so comforting. His hand flinched and she looked back up into his eyes. Had she done something wrong? Was he not used to being touched? There was so much she didn't know about him. 

But she would try. For her people. For the Blue Spirit. Even for herself. She would follow Uncle's advice and find her own happiness here. Somewhere. 

The pair walked arm in arm through the temple. Thousands of moon flowers decorated the sanctuary, with fire lilies spread throughout to accentuate them. The high ceiling made the room look humongous. Stained glass windows lined one side, with images of dragons, volcanos, and the sun, which she assumed told the history of the Fire Nation.

People sat in rows, watching them and murmuring. She alternated between looking at the guests and looking at her future husband. Long Feng and Chaun Jee seemed to be locked on to her every step, whereas Master Pakku watched with the slightest smile. 

The prince glanced around the room too, nodding to a few people. His arm felt tense. It reminded her of Lee, so rigid and ready to fight. 

As they reached the front, Sokka was looking around, seemingly on edge. But he beamed at Katara as soon as their eyes met. It was nice to see him happy for her, although she didn't know why he had changed his mind. Next to him, her father smiled too. While she was certain he'd rather see her with Aang, she knew he would support her decision. That's what family was for. 

A row of servants waited by the side. Nari stood stoic as ever, but Iku was nowhere in sight. 

Standing in front of the altar, she reached out with her mind to feel the cups of sake on the little table. Small ripples pulsed through them, but nothing like the normal feeling of water calling to her. What had happened to her bending? Her nerves couldn't have caused it to diminish, right? Was there something about the temple that blocked it? 

Katara could only pray that nothing bad would happen before it returned. 

ooO0Ooo 

Zuko walked down the aisle with his bride, searching the crowd for anyone suspicious. Where was the assassin hiding? 

His headache continued to fade, making his mind less cloudy. 

Uncle's friend Bumi sat near the back, a grin on his pasty face. He leaned in and whispered something to an equally strange looking man next to him with long white hair sticking straight up and a matching beard and mustache. Further up, he nodded to Master Piandao who acknowledged him back. There were so many people that he didn't recognize, however, keeping him on edge. 

In the second row, Iroh wiped a tear from his eye. What caught the prince's attention, however, was that his hand held another in it, that of the cook. 

Oh. How long had that been going on? Why hadn't he noticed before? 

Next to her, he almost didn't recognize the servant girl. It was strange to see her in decadent green robes instead of the plain reds of the servants in the palace. Her hair was twisted up and pinned to the top of her head and out of her face as her eyes scanned the crowd. When she locked eyes with Zuko, she pointed to her throat and fluttered her hand like a bird. Good. She remembered the signal.

The lead sage bowed to them to start the ceremony. Zuko bowed back, tugging his betrothed down with him, as she seemed distant during their walk. She must have drank the tea too. How were they going to fight back without bending from either of them? His heart pounded. 

"Today we ask for the blessing of Agni, spirit of the sun, who gave fire to the dragons on the top of the volcanos. The dragons came down from the mountains to the villages and passed their knowledge to men, so that they could provide warmth and protect their families."

The sage continued to tell the history of the Fire Nation. How Agni gave life and meaning to the people of the Fire Nation, how fire was the most powerful element, and how the first fire lord came to rule the lands with the spirit's blessing. He finally concluded by asking Agni to cast out any malevolent spirits and purify the hearts and minds of the bride and groom for their union, and to provide them with many firebending children.

Katara frowned. Of course, if they had had children there was a good chance of producing a waterbender. What would his father think of that?

A glance over his shoulder showed Ozai smirking at the couple. He would never approve of a waterbending child. But a child with Katara's beautiful blue eyes would be the most amazing thing Zuko could imagine. 

And he realized that he didn't care if Ozai didn't approve. There were much more important people whose opinions he valued more than his father's. Like his uncle. And his wife. 

He looked back to her, his inner flame burning brightly. 

The second sage pushed a cup into Zuko's hands, the fruity smell of the sake pulling him from his thoughts. He took three sips and handed it back to the sage. Katara was given a different cup of sake and took three sips as well. When the prince received the final cup, he took longer sips, stalling before the exchanging of vows and rings. 

As he gave the cup back, he heard a bird singing from behind him. No. Not a bird. A bird call. That meant-

He turned around to see the door opening in the back of the sanctuary. A man emerged carrying dual swords, dressed in green robes with a blue and white demonic mask covering his face.

"The Blue Spirit! He's come to take out the royal family!" A familiar voice called. That voice. The same voice from the meeting room. 

"No," Katara whispered beside him. 

Did she believe this was the real Blue Spirit? Would she trust this imposter only to have him stab her in the back? Zuko's temperature rose and a bead of sweat formed on his neck. He put himself between the masked man and his wife, rage building beneath the skin. 

She tried to push him out of the way, but he held still. There was only one thing he could do. 

"Trust me," he whispered over his shoulder, refusing to look into her face as she learned the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the cliffhangers guys. I really am.
> 
> The good new is that I'm trying to have this completely done by Nov 12th so I will be posting the next chapters early!


	24. Blue

"The Blue Spirit! He's come to take out the royal family!"

Katara turned around to find Chaun Jee standing and pointing to someone in the back of the room.

"No." The word escaped her lips.

_He is here._ She had to protect him, tell him it was a trap. Get him out of here.

She started towards him but her groom blocked her way. As she reached to push him away, a familiar voice whispered to her.

"Trust me."

_What?_

That voice. Those words she held so close to her heart. The voice she thought she'd never hear again. Had they just come from the prince?

Time stopped. The world spun. How was it possible?

She leaned around him to get another look at the Blue Spirit. He wore green robes, just like the ones of the Dai Li. He swung the swords around with much less grace than she remembered. As the masked man turned, his short brown hair was visible behind the mask. No. That wasn't Lee. It wasn't _her_ Blue Spirit.

Which meant that the prince, the man she was about to marry, was the true Blue Spirit.

A rush of opposing feelings crashed through her like lightning. Elation to find the identity of her blue spirit. Confusion to learn it was her betrothed the whole time. Shame that he knew exactly how unfaithful she'd been. Hurt that he kept her in the dark. Her heart ached and burned at the same time. Hundreds of questions formed on the tip of her tongue. _Why did you lie? Why did you sneak around? Why didn't you just tell me who you were?_ But several things happened in rapid succession that she forgot all about the questions and focused on the events around her.

Screams pierced the air as the masked man swung wildly while walking up the aisle. Iroh stepped out between them, taking a fighting stance.

Before the old man could attack the imposter, several men fell from the ceiling, all wearing the same green robes and pointed hats. The Dai Li.

The agents were spread throughout the sanctuary, and one fell directly in front of Iroh. The old man pushed his stomach out, bumping the agent backward. With the opponent's footing foiled, Iroh swept his leg around and knocked him over. Fire erupted from his hands, careful and controlled among so many bystanders. The agent stomped his foot, and a wall of rock sprang from the ground before him.

All the while, other people stood up throughout the temple to join the fray. Master Pakku pulled water from a hidden waterskin in his formal robes. He spun it around to block a set of handcuffs, then switched it to offense and pushed the man back.

King Bumi stood up, catching boulders thrown by the agents and sending them back. Beside him another old man did the same thing. No, not an old man. Aang!

With his path blocked, the masked figure held a sword out to a row of people and gestured for them to move. All of them complied, most of them screaming and eager to get away.

He ran around the side and towards the bride and groom, a blade extended overhead. Once again, the prince put himself between her and the impending imposter. Katara tried to bend the remaining sake. It was so close, she could feel the liquid in it. But it only splashed off the altar and onto the floor.

The man swung. Zuko yanked her down as he ducked under the swords.

The fake Blue Spirit raised a sword again, aimed directly at the prince's head. If only she could bend, she could fight for herself. Yet the liquid remained just out of reach.

As the sword came down, another piece of metal crashed against it and knocked it off course.

"Yeah boomerang!" her brother yelled out as he grabbed it from the air.

They didn't have time to celebrate as the man charged again. The prince raised his foot, sending an arch of flames at the man. He tried to duck out of the way, but the edge of his sleeve caught fire.

Katara used the distraction, picking up an empty cup and chucking it at him. It hit his chest and shattered, broken pieces clattering to the ground. As the masked man stumbled, the prince hooked his leg underneath and brought the man to the floor.

In a last effort, the man raised a hand. Bits of the broken cup flew through the air towards Zuko's face and chest.

Katara's heart raced. She had finally found the Blue Spirit. She would not lose him now. No. She would fight for him. With all the strength she had, she pulled the sake from the remaining two cups and froze it in front of her groom. Sharp shards struck it, but it didn't break.

"It's you," the man said as he scrambled backwards. The voice sounded eerily familiar.

The prince held and arm out, ready to throw a flame as he walked around to the man's head and carefully removed the mask.

The shocked face of Jet's murderer was underneath.

ooO0Ooo

That was the second time that man had tried to kill them. Thank Agni that his firebending was coming back.

Zuko watched Katara's face as she took in the sight of the assassin. A moment of recognition followed by a moment of rage. Then, something else. She looked around the room, eyes settled on the spilled sake. Was she going to kill him this time? The assassin's face remained in pure fear.

"Get his wrists," the princess commanded.

The assassin didn't protest as the firebender lifted him and held his hands behind his back. Katara bent the liquid up and into connected bands around his wrists and froze them in place. They could deal with him later. Right now there was still a brawl happening in the middle of their wedding ceremony.

He recognized several of the men fighting as the old men that Uncle frequently played pai sho with. Others were water tribe warriors, including his bride's father and brother. Even Azula had taken down a couple of men.

Other noblemen and women ran toward the exits, ones that likely had never learned to fight. In the back, Toph's parents dragged her away as she struggled.

"Toph!" he called, startling the parents enough for her to break from their grip. She ran up the aisle, knocking a couple of Dai Li agents in the process and ignoring her parent's cries for her to return.

When the prince caught sight of his father, his stomach did a flip. The fire lord was fuming. Not fighting. Not concerned. Angry, and staring at his bride.

He looked back to Katara. Just in time to see her mouth and hands get covered by the rock handcuffs and for the earth to open up and swallow her. _No!_ He looked to Toph, who was caught in a battle with the last two agents. The rest of the agents seemed to be subdued by the old men and the warriors. How was he going to get her back? Who had put her in there?

Long Feng stood in front of them, arms still extended. Zuko sent a fireball his way, still not up to his full bending, which he deflected with a laugh. The old earthbender turned toward the fire lord.

"Now comes the part where I double cross you."

A commotion to the side caught everyone's attention. The room fell silent as a blinding light appeared around the old man next to Bumi. Wait. That wasn't an old man. The long hair fell off, revealing a blue arrow tattoo shining bright. His eyes were the same way, empty hues of light instead of grey storm clouds. The boy lifted off the ground. A sphere of wind surrounded him. Each second brought him closer to front of the room. To where Katara had disappeared.

Uh oh.

"I thought the Avatar was dead..." he heard people whispering around the room.

He stopped in front of Long Feng, who had an evil smile on his face.

"Where is she? Bring her back or face the consequences." The Avatar's voice sounded like a harmony of a thousand people.

With a stomp of Long Feng's foot, the princess rose from the ground.

"She is safe, you see. But it was Ozai who hired the Dai Li to murder her in cold blood. He wanted her dead to keep his son off of the throne."

_What?_ That was the plan the whole time? Kill his wife to keep him out of the line of succession? His father was truly a monster.

The prince kneeled by his bride's side. He lifted her up as she coughed up some dust. Looking around, he couldn't find any water for her to drink.

In front of them, Ozai spewed fire from his hands, wild and uncontrolled. The flames singed a couple of bystanders who then ran for the exit.

"He lies! It was all his idea! He wanted our help to invade the Water Tribes!" Ozai barked and pointed at Long Feng. The Avatar's blank stare followed him closely.

"Here is a letter that he sent." Long Feng withdrew a parchment from his robe. "It has the royal seal of the Fire Nation. He wanted to use her death to start a war and conquer the tribes. No doubt moving on to conquer the Earth Kingdoms next." The man threw a parchment toward Aang. The light faded from his eyes as he read the page.

A wave of fire split the parchment in half. Grey eyes glared at the fire lord.

"Now it is time to finish what my grandfather started!" Ozai charged, flames firing from his fingertips toward the boy. Aang spun around, dodging the flames with ease. The older firebender attacked again and again, finally landing a blow on the Avatar's chest. With rage in his eyes, the fire lord grabbed onto the boy's neck, squeezing it. Zuko could hear the sizzle of skin, a sound he was all too familiar with. The Avatar's eyes went light again, and this time Ozai withdrew his hand like it was the one being burned.

"Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefather's have devastated the balance of this world. Now you shall pay the ultimate price." The thousand voices rang out again. Bits of rock covered Ozai's hands and feet. A flash of light shot toward him. It stopped just in front of his face.

"I can't," Aang said, the light fading from his eyes as he turned away. The rocks released Ozai's limbs. "He may deserve it. But I can't take his life."

Zuko looked back at Katara, the memory of the night with Jet's assassin. Not killing him had been the right choice. Was Aang's decision not to kill his father the right choice as well?

"You fool!" Ozai laughed as he circled his hands and pointed one toward the Avatar's back. Sparks crackled, the air thickened. Zuko held his breath, his arms still holding up Katara.

With a wave of his hands, Aang brought little mountains of rock back up, gripping the fire lord's hands and lowering him down to his knees. He turned around and held a hand to Ozai's forehead, who screamed in agony. Blinding blue and red lights illuminated the room. The red eventually faded, then the blue shortly after. The mountains released his father, who dropped to the ground panting and weak. He pushed his arm up, but no flames emerged.

"What have you done?" He tried again and again, each time empty handed.

"Ozai. As the Avatar and keeper of peace between the nations, I hereby strip you of the title of 'Fire Lord'. You are to be tried for your crimes against the four nations. And you will never use bending to hurt someone again."

Stripped of his title? That meant once he finished the ceremony, Zuko would be next in line to be fire lord.

He glanced back at Katara. Would she still marry him? Now that she had seen his face, seen his lies, could she forgive him? Would she still choose him over the Avatar?

The prince helped her to her feet. His heart pounded in his ears. Her decision would determine the destiny of the Fire Nation.

"You are not taking away _my_ throne!" Azula shrieked as she stepped into the open. It seemed she came to the same conclusion. Her armed circled, electricity crackled. She brought her fingers together, sparks flying.

As Azula pointed, Zuko was shoved out of the way. Katara waved her arms. Water flew to her from every flower in the sanctuary. When it splashed together, she bent in into a curve.

The lightning released from Azula's fingertips and entered the vortex of Katara's water. It looped around in a beautiful blue hue, reflecting in the droplets that broke free. The end of the vortex pointed back at Azula, shooting the lightning back towards her.

She shrieked again as she fell back. Sparks crackled in the air around her. Was she dead? Katara dropped the water and ran toward her body, checking for a pulse.

"Iku, now!" Chaun Jee shouted, "Take down Prince Zuko, and the throne is yours!"

He turned around to see the servant girl waiting, pearl dagger in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?!?!?!?!  
> Did anyone see that coming? Or did I not nestle the clues deep enough?
> 
> I promise you guys, this is the LAST cliffhanger... we gonna learn a lot of stuff in the next chapters.


	25. Throne

There it was. Faint, but there nonetheless. A pulse indicating that the fire princess was still alive, just unconscious. 

Katara would have sighed with relief if her chest wasn't heaving, trying to catch her breath. So much had happened so quickly, she was glad it was finally over. She didn't think she had enough strength to fight any longer.

"Iku, now!" Chaun Jee shouted again, "Take down Prince Zuko, and the throne is yours!"

_Iku? Throne?_

The water princess looked back to her groom in panic. Behind him, Iku held up a dagger and aimed it at the prince's head. 

There was no way she would get there in time. She wouldn't even be able to heal him without passing out again from the exhaustion. This was it. It was her fault the prince would be killed. And at the hands of her friend. How was that possible? How could the sweet, innocent young servant be a murderer? A pain overtook her chest, tears formed in her eyes. _Everyone has betrayed me,_ she thought, _I can't trust anyone._ Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, and she couldn't look away from the girl she once called a friend.

"No," Iku shouted back, opening her hand. The clink of the knife hitting the floor echoed through the temple. All eyes locked on the scene before them. 

"What?" Chaun Jee looked surprised at her response. 

"No. I will not kill my brother."

Zuko's mouth fell open, and Katara was sure her expression was similar. There wasn't enough time to process the information.

"Then I'll do it myself." Chaun Jee took a fighting stance, shoulders squared toward Prince Zuko. Long Feng stood next to him at the ready.

The servant girl stepped between the men and the prince. 

"Prince Zuko is a good man. He is kind, trustworthy, and compassionate. He is exactly what the Fire Nation needs to bring true peace and balance to the nations. He belongs on the throne. Not me."

Liena ran to the altar and stood beside Iku.

"My daughter is right _." Wait, what? "_ The prince is respectful and humble. He will lead the Fire Nation with justice and honor."

Another girl pushed people out of the way to join the group. She seemed to be around the same age as Aang, with black hair and a fancy green dress. 

"If you want to hurt Sparky, you'll have to go through me too. Unlike some people, he's actually got morals." Though her eyes were milky and blank, she glared at Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe. Somewhere in the back of the sanctuary, a woman fainted. 

Sokka joined the girls and pointed his boomerang at Chaun Jee. 

"This guy might be a little too dedicated and intense, but he's pretty understanding too. I definitely want him to be Fire Lord when I take over as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka patted Zuko on the shoulder, causing him to smile. Katara's heart fluttered, but she willed herself to calm down. When did they become friends? What had happened at their meeting the day before?

Aang stepped in front of the group, eyes never leaving the young waterbender.

"I didn't want to let Katara go. I didn't want to accept that she could care about someone whose family bragged about Avatar Roku's death. But Zuko is not like his family. He cares about Katara. The same way I know he will care about the Fire Nation when he becomes the fire lord." The monk beamed to the prince who blushed in return.

Chaun Jee and Long Feng lowered their arms. With the Dai Li agents incapacitated, the two were no match for the group in front of them.

The prince finally spoke.

"I promise you, I will restore the honor of the Fire Nation. The road ahead is challenging. I will do my best to lead us into an era of peace and love. With the Avatar's help, we will unite the four nations and restore balance to the world."

Azula's gloomy friend stood up and clapped. Eventually, the rest of the people remaining in the temple joined in, including Katara.

But as she clapped, the sting of betrayal still pierced her heart. Behind all the kind words these people, her friends, had said about him, he still lied to her. Still, he did tell her that he would betray her. Why didn't he just tell her who he was? Could she forgive him?

ooO0Ooo

Zuko's heart felt so full he could hardly breathe. So many people believed in him. Called him honorable and understanding. They saw him, the real him on the inside, without the mask blocking his face. Was this what it was like to finally have friends? He smiled. _Yes, these are my friends._

When he looked back at Katara, she was not smiling. She studied him carefully. The firebender yearned to know what she was thinking. Yet at the same time, he was terrified at what that might be. 

Chief Hakoda joined his daughter, placing his hands on her shoulders and tearing her gaze from the prince's. 

"You know, I think we are safe now. You don't have to marry the prince if you don't want to. I don't think he will hurt us if you walked away." 

She looked over his shoulder. Her eyes were judging and calculating. Beads of sweat formed on Zuko's forehead, heat rushed to his cheek. His pulse pounded in his ears. What should he do? Should he kneel down and beg for forgiveness? Should he try to explain everything? Would she even hear an explanation? 

The seconds dragged on in silence. He hated the silence. 

The princess took a deep breath before speaking.

"You're right Dad, I don't have to marry the prince." Zuko's heart sunk. Of course she could never love him. "But I really, really want to marry the prince." 

Wait, was he imagining that last part?

She smiled, the same big, beautiful smile she had given the Blue Spirit. The prince's heart swelled once more as he ran to embrace her.

She held up a hand before he could. 

"But he has a lot of explaining to do afterwards." 

That was fair.

The princess jumped into Zuko's arms, lifting her chin to take the prince's lips in her own. 

It was finally happening. She was kissing him, willingly, without a blindfold to hide his shame. It was every bit as passionate as their previous kisses, igniting his inner flame tenfold. Her fingers curled into his hair as he deepened the kiss. The room around them disappeared. Nothing else mattered. 

Someone cleared their throat behind them. When they broke apart, Hakoda stared at them.

"Prince Zuko-" the chief extended his hand "-it is an honor to welcome you to our family."

The prince shook his hand, a smile on each of their faces.

The lead fire sage returned to the altar. 

"Shall we proceed?"

The rest of the ceremony seemed to fly by. Katara and Zuko repeated the vows in unison after the fire sage spoke each sentence. They vowed to be husband and wife, to love and respect one another, and honor the spirits in their new family. The firebender didn't miss that his bride substituted Tui and La for Agni's name. That was the Katara he wanted. Stubborn, fierce, loyal, and caring. He'd vowed to love and respect her, and as he slid the ring on her finger, he knew he meant every word. 

The pair gave their final offering and one last bow to the sage. 

They were now husband and wife. Zuko didn't know if he could be any happier. 

ooO0Ooo 

The palanquin ride back to the palace was...awkward. 

Katara sat cross-legged opposite her new husband, their first moment of privacy since the truth came out. Questions danced through her mind. Where could she even begin?

Like his masked counterpart, the prince was a man of few words. The day in the garden had been their longest conversation to date, and it had only been a few minutes long. How could she feel like she knew someone so well, yet feel like they were a complete stranger? 

Both of them opened their mouths to speak.

"Why did you-"

"I'm sorry-"

"Go ahead," Katara insisted. 

"No. You go. I'm sure you, um, have questions." He scratched the back of his head and looked away. 

So awkward. The same as when he pretended to be Lee. His body still rigid and tense, his posture straight as an arrow. 

"Yeah..." Katara gazed at the crowd of people surrounding the palanquin. So much had changed since her first ride to the palace. 

The prince stared at her, obviously expecting a question. She sighed.

"Why did you use swords instead of firebending?" Maybe it would go better if she got the simpler questions out of the way.

He looked surprised. Well, half of him did. After a moment, he shrugged.

"I didn't want anyone to find out who I was. My father is capable of hideous things. If he found out..." He winced, making the waterbender's heart ache just a little bit. 

"So why did you keep sneaking around?"

He took a deep breath. 

"I really liked seeing you. And I really didn't like Jet." Guilt rose back up at the mention of his name, along with a slight blush.

Now for the hard question.

"So why didn't you just tell me who you were?" Did he not trust her? Did he think she couldn't handle the truth? 

"I, well..." He finally met her eyes. "It was nice to be around someone who didn't look at me and only see my scar." 

For the first time, she could see all the vulnerability in his golden eyes and the weight he carried visible on his face. _It left me scarred in more ways than one._ There was a lot more to it, she was sure, but not enough time to unpack it in the short palanquin ride. They had their whole lives ahead of them; he would tell her when he was ready. 

"Would you have acted any different?" he asked, the anxiety visible in his eyes. 

Katara reached up to wring her hair, but remembered too late that it was tied to a giant headpiece. Her hands dropped back to her sides instead. 

What would have changed? Would she still have cried in front of him? Or waterbended? Would she have danced with him so tenderly in the library? In a way, being with him was like removing her own mask. If she knew it was the fire prince, would she have seen past her preconceived notions? 

"I suppose so," Katara finally answered. 

Zuko laid his hand on hers.

"Then I would do it again. Because I loved spending time with you. Without all the politics and titles and stuff. Just you, exactly as you are." His voice was soft, nearly a whisper. 

The heat from her cheeks made its way to the tips of her ears. 

He raised his hand slowly and placed in on her cheek, brushing her lips with his thumb. Her breath hitched and her chest tightened. The warmth of his hands felt so familiar and safe. There was no doubt that this man and her Blue Spirit were one and the same.

The prince leaned in, never wavering from her eyes. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears, her body tingling with anticipation. 

As she leaned forward to meet him, the palanquin lowered to the floor. The princess lost her balance, falling forward and crashing into her husband. 

He chuckled, bringing back the memory of his laugh in the darkness of the library. She wanted to be mad, but she couldn't hold back her own laughter at the situation. 

When Zuko pushed the curtain open, Nari was staring at them with an eyebrow raised. The princess scrambled to get out of the princes lap and hide the red of her face.

"We have arrived at the palace. I am here to escort you safely inside." 

Well, so much for their privacy.

They both took in deep breaths as they stepped out of the palanquin and prepared for the madness that awaited them in the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a roller coaster! 
> 
> It looks like Chapter 26 with be the end, but I do plan on having an epilogue so I will update the chapter count to 27.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't really a place or reason to split this one, so enjoy this extra-long, extra-smutty conclusion!

Every set of eyes peered at the newlyweds standing with arms linked in the doorway. Zuko gulped, then looked toward his wife. Her face stayed stoic and serious, save for the slightest twitch of her lip. Just like when Azula had found them in the library. 

_She's nervous._ Maybe almost as nervous as him. There was no way of knowing what to expect after such an eventful wedding. 

"Announcing Prince Zuko and his wife, Princess Katara of the Fire Nation." The booming voice came from a short, fat man.

She frowned. Did she regret this already?

Zuko squeezed her hand. Turning her head, she smiled to him. A real smile. 

Something else was bothering her. But what?

The pair waited for the room to find finish bowing before taking their seats at a head table. The ballroom was massive, decorated in traditional Fire Nation red and gold, down to the round tablecloths and elegant place settings. 

In the corner, a band called "The Flameos" played soft music, the kind easily talked over during a large gathering. At least it would be, if so many seats weren't empty in the huge room. Sad as it was, a part of him still wanted his father there. 

He looked around, hoping to find Toph. But when she wasn't in sight, he figured her protective parents wouldn't let her stay after such a violent wedding ceremony. The northern tribesmen kept to themselves in one side of the room, the southern tribe on the opposite side. Actually, it seemed all of guests had separated into their own groups. 

So much for uniting the nations. 

His bride continually snuck peaks at the Southern Water Tribe. Even after such a stressful event, they smiled and drank cheerfully. _No wonder she is so optimistic._ They were the only group that seemed genuinely happy. 

Then he remembered their moments in the library when she confided her biggest fears, and he had realized just how lonely she felt. Everyone was so isolated, and Katara was so brave, and confident, and social. A far cry from his awkward self. If anyone could bring these people together, it would be her.

"Look," Zuko said, taking his bride's hand. "Everyone is so far apart. How are we supposed to unite the nations?"

Katara followed his eyes, taking in the miserable room. 

"I guess we will have to be the first to break the ice then. Hey, Suki!" She pulled him up and dragged him to a group of girls in green. Sweat coated his neck as they sized him up in unison. What a nightmare!

The oldest looking one gave Katara a hug. Zuko recognized her as the one Sokka had been talking to the day before. 

"This is Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors." 

He offered an awkward wave.

"What a wedding, huh?" Suki said. "That's all people will be talking about for months!"

"That’s the plan," the princess said, and her friend gave a curious look. Even Zuko didn't know what she meant. "We need people to talk. About anything. The wedding is a good start. But if we want to bring everyone together, we need to actually talk to each other."

The other girl nodded.

"And you just want to use me because I'm so lovable?" She batted her big brown eyes.

"Shamelessly, yes." Both the girls giggled before Suki turned to her group. In an instant they all set out in opposite directions. 

She turned back toward him. 

"That means us too, doesn't it?" Zuko's pulse quickened and he looked to his wife. But as he got lost in her cerulean eyes, he knew he could make it through anything with her by his side. 

"Come on," she said, pulling him to the Northern Water Tribe. Two of Suki's friends were already there mingling.

Katara made some introductions, most of which Zuko would never remember by the end of the day. They talked about the ceremony. It turned out a pair of waterbending students had been fighting as well. The conversation quickly turned to how Katara had bested them in their spars and even changed the attitude of the men toward women within the tribe. 

That sounded exactly like her, which filled his chest with warmth. She was amazing in so many ways. Exactly the type of fire lady that his country needed.

After offering a rematch, which was promptly rejected by the students, the newlyweds politely left to mingle with a group of Fire Nation nobility.

Shortly after, Uncle appeared in the doorway, followed by a group of old men and the Avatar. Uncle spoke up before the announcer could shout any names.

"My brother Ozai has been put in a high security jail, along with Chaun Jee, Long Feng, and all the members of the Dai Li, where they will await a fair trial. I assure you all, that we are all safe here. And the reason we are here is not because of fear, but out of love." He gestured to a servant who brought a glass to him. "And we celebrate that love taking form in the blessed union between my nephew, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Uncle raised his glass and took a sip, the whole room following suit. 

Aang flittered to the Southern Water Tribe table, while the rest of the old men found seats together. They were followed discreetly by the cook and the servant girl. 

As he tried to make his way to his uncle, servants filled the room with trays overflowing with food. In the process of serving dinner, the kitchen staff herded the couple back to the head table and into their seats. Uncle was right there! He couldn't eat now, there were too many question to ask!

ooO0Ooo

Katara picked at the food on her plate, pushing it from one end to the other without ever bringing it to her mouth. She spotted Iku sitting with Iroh, making her stomach clench. Had she been spying on Katara the whole time? Every conversation had been a lie. Every hug a betrayal. 

She hadn't killed the prince, of course. But she was a part of some scheme all along and didn't tell her. At least the Blue Spirit had acknowledged that he would betray her.

She looked back at her husband, who was eyeing the same table. His plate was in the same state as hers. 

"Let's go," he said, taking her by the hand and leading her to his uncle's table. 

Iroh stood up and hugged them, his smile never fading. Iku and Lena bowed, the former staring at their feet.

"Do you wish to speak in private, Your Highness?" 

"No. We can talk right here." Katara crossed her arms, trying to keep calm.

"Very well, Your Highness."

The prince looked her up and down as well, no doubt wondering how they were related. 

She debated. Should she start with easier questions like she did for Zuko? Were any questions even easy at this point? Before she could decide, her husband asked first. 

"How long did you know, Uncle?" The fury and hurt were evident in his voice. 

"I apologize, Nephew, but you will have to be more specific in what you are referring to."

Zuko growled. 

"How long did you know I had another sister?"

Iroh looked to Liena, who nodded.

"I found Liena the night Ozai hurt her. I looked after her and comforted her. And then we found out there was an unexpected result of my brother's actions. 

"We did our best to keep Iku hidden. To keep Ozai from harming her. We even sent her to live with one of Liena's relatives in Ba Sing Se this past year."

"That's how Long Feng and Chaun Jee found out about her," Zuko said. 

"That is correct, Nephew. When my brother contacted Long Feng to use his Dai Li agents, he decided to assassinate the entire royal family instead of Katara. Fortunately, Iku did not agree with this plan, so I called on some old friends for assistance. And Iku was followed by a young man who said he could help."

Katara couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"Jet." She could hear the distaste in Zuko's voice. She couldn't blame him, though she still felt guilty. 

"He said he could convince you to leave, Master Katara, and buy us some time. But it turns out you are very stubborn."

"But he stabbed Lee! I mean…Zuko." It hurt to find out that Jet had been working with Iroh. Did everyone just lie constantly in this country?

"We did not expect him to behave in such an appalling manner. Believe me, if I'd have known, I would never have sent him to you."

Somehow, Katara did believe him. She knew all too well how hard it was to see what Jet was capable of until it was too late. She glanced back to Aang, who was spinning some marbles in front of a group of Fire Nation girls. 

"And he did not expect to be interrupted by a young man in a blue mask, either," Iroh said, raising his eyebrows at his nephew. Zuko blushed, the pink bright against his pale skin. But Katara was glad he had interfered. Glad he had become the Blue Spirit, sneaking around at night to see her. Glad to get to know him that way first. She admired his conviction and dedication.

Wait. Something was off.

"If you all knew that Zuko was the Blue Spirit, then why did Azula think it was someone else?"

"Ah. Yes, that was actually Iku's idea."

"Azula was suspicious and thought I was hiding something. I gave her bits of information about the Blue Spirit to throw her off. It was her idea to have the Blue Spirit take Prince Zuko's life in a jealous rage. I am truly sorry for any grievance this may have caused you, My Lady."

Iku looked into the princess's eyes and grabbed her hand. 

"So if you were working with Uncle, why did you poison the tea to take away our bending?" 

"That was you?" Katara yanked her hand back. How could she?

"I'm sorry! Chaun Jee watched me in the kitchen to make sure I put it in! But he didn't know I had diluted it. I gave each of you half a dose so that your bending would return by the ceremony. I swear, I meant you no harm!"

Her teeth clenched; her brow furrowed. The betrayal still hurt. 

Before she could ask any more questions, Nari appeared behind them. 

"It is time for your first dance. Good luck with her, Your Highness." She shoved the couple to the middle of the room.

Zuko raised his eyebrow at her as the band began to play. 

Oh no. 

She hadn't practiced since that morning with Iroh. What if she forgot the steps? What if-

Her husband grabbed her hand and looped her in. When their bodies pressed up against each other, the anxiety melted away. He looked into her eyes, causing her heartbeat to speed up. One hand slid up to his shoulder, while the other locked in with his. His other hand laid gently on her waist, guiding her through the motions.

Push. Pull. Turn. Just like in the library, disguised with a blue mask. He had asked her to trust him. And right now, she did. She trusted him to guide her when she was unsure. To call on her when he needed help. To catch her when she fell. And to let her heal him when he hurt. 

If she could trust the man in front of her, could she forgive her friend as well? 

Another spin, and the music ended. But she didn't want to leave the prince's arms. Not yet. 

The next song started with a slower melody, but the pair didn't move. Their eyes stayed connected, their bodies close together. The prince released her hand and slid his free one down to her waist, tracing a finger down her robe on the way down. How she wished his finger was running along her bare skin. As he leaned in and kissed her, the memory of his touch the night before brought a shiver to her spine, despite the warmth that encased her body. She couldn't tell if it was coming from Zuko or herself, but she needed to get this robe off before the heat overwhelmed her. 

Reluctantly, she pulled away, reveling in the heavy breaths and flushed face of her husband. 

"I can't wait to take this outfit off," Katara said, a moment before realizing how that must have sounded. She hoped that the red of the heat covered up the red of her blush. "I mean, is it hot in here?" She flapped her hand to fan herself as she walked toward their seats. 

Zuko whispered to a servant, then helped her out of the robe. The dress was still thick and warm, but it felt good to have her arms uncovered. 

"It would have looked better in blue," the princess muttered, looking down at her outfit, though she didn't think the prince heard her.

"You're right, My Lady, blue would look beautiful on you." Iku appeared, offering a goblet of water. 

Katara stared at it for a moment.

"Come to poison me again?"

"I had hoped it was clear where my loyalties lie, Princess. I am not here to harm you. I'm here to say goodbye. We are leaving for Ba Sing Se in the morning." The servant looked over to her mother, who was hugging Iroh tightly. 

Her heart lurched. It was one thing to be mad at the girl she had called a friend. It was another to never see her again. Did she really want Iku completely out of her life? 

She thought of Iku standing between the prince and the earthbenders. Of how the girl had helped her in the study. Of the picnic in Iroh's garden. And how Iku had given her and Lee…Zuko… the chance to talk. 

Suki and Sokka and everyone else would be leaving in a few days. As much as she cared about her husband, she wanted to have other friends besides him. And at the end of the day, Iku had been her friend. Could she abandon her so easily?

"Wait." Katara put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I…I don't think you should leave. At least not because of me."

"It's not just for you," she said, looking up at the prince. 

Zuko didn't respond. Instead, he wandered to Iroh and the cook. 

"Uncle, as Fire Lord, I hereby give my blessing for a union with Liena, should you wish to get married." 

A smile spread across their faces, and a single tear fell from Iroh's eye.

"It doesn't count officially until after your coronation, Prince Zuko. But thank you." The old man looked at the cook, the affection apparent in his eyes. "Miss Liena, it would be an honor if you would accept me as a husband."

The older woman leaned in an kissed him.

"I want nothing more!"

Katara was truly happy for them.

When they kissed again, Zuko grimaced and pulled Katara away. 

Looking around now, the room was still split into several groups of people. Most groups included a few people from other nations, but the plan did not seem to be working entirely. 

"Do you trust me?" Katara asked her husband. 

"Yes," he replied, though he seemed confused at the question. 

The princess raced to Aang, pulling him from the group of Fire Nation noblemen he had been talking to. 

"Care for a dance?" She dragged him to the middle of the floor before he could answer. Though they'd been friends long enough to know he would never turn down a dance anyway. 

"Alright!" The pace of the music picked up as the Avatar did a dance that involved waving his arms and jumping from side to side. Katara copied the motions in time with the music. After a minute, she gestured to Suki to join them. Suki yanked Sokka along with her. Eventually, a few others joined the floor, including her father and the cheery friend of the fire princess. Whenever they saw someone swaying in their seat or tapping a foot to the beat, they pulled them into the group. 

At the start of the next song, Aang switched to a different dance, clapping his hands and swinging his hips. Once again, the crowd followed suit. Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe. Everyone was having fun. 

Katara eyed Zuko standing off to the side and talking to Nari, both sets of eyes on her. Neither looked angry, so she decided not to worry about it. For now, she was just going to dance. And she was going to dance for _him._

ooO0Ooo 

"As you wish. It is a difficult request, Your Highness, but I will see that it is done on time."

The woman bowed and rushed off to her duties, leaving Zuko to watch his bride as she danced in the crowd with the Avatar. A hint of jealousy still sat in his stomach, along with the fear that he would wake up and find it was all a dream. But it was real. He was married to the most incredible woman he had ever met, and she _wanted_ to be married to him. 

Of course tomorrow would start a new round of anxiety as they prepared for the coronation and everything that came with being fire lord. But for now, he just wanted to enjoy the evening with his wife.

He watched her dance, so free and wild. She met his eyes as she swayed her hips. Her arms slid down the curves of her body, stopping just for an instant to cup her breast. 

His breath hitched. Did anyone see else see that? But no one else had their eyes on Katara the way he did. Her hands slid further, caressing her thighs. His could feel the blood rushing south. Did she know how she looked when she danced like that? He gulped. He had to keep it together. 

She spun around, circling her hips as she did. A plethora of mental images came to mind. All of them inappropriate for the current situation. When she finished turning, her eyes met his again, and she bit her bottom lip.

He curse silently. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing. 

Two could play that game. As he started toward the dance floor, he heard a familiar voice. 

"Don't tell me you started the party without me." Toph stood behind him with a grin. 

"What are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

"What are you, my mom?" she scoffed. 

"No. I just figured they wouldn't want you hanging out with me after you jumped into a fight at my wedding."

"Yeah. They totally don't approve."

"So you ran away?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Hey, you're the one who said you would keep the babysitters away when you became fire lord. I just intend to collect on that promise."

He chuckled.

"Well, I could definitely use someone like you on my council. What do you think?"

"Intimidating a bunch of socialites? Count me in, Sparky!"

She punched his arm. Ow. He rubbed his arm before gazing back to his wife. She was now dancing with Aang, who kept his hands a respectful distance away. He still had some payback for her earlier display. 

"Does your heartbeat ever calm down?" the blind girl asked, but he ignored the question.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone."

Toph groaned, but let Zuko lead her to the dance floor, where they stopped in front of Aang and Katara.

"Toph, this is Aang, the Avatar."

"Pleased to meet you." The boy bowed. "Do you like to dance?"

Before she could answer, he pulled her forward and spun her around. Zuko quickly wondered if he had made a mistake. But as the Avatar guided her into some new dance move, she smiled and laughed with him. 

"Someone's a little light on their toes!" The two seemed to like each other well enough. Maybe they would be friends too. 

He turned to his wife.

"As for you…" he growled in her ear, bringing his hands to her waist. Katara raised an eyebrow and continued to sway her hips to the rhythm. Zuko pulled her close. She let out a small gasp. He knew she could feel his arousal poking at her beneath his robes. 

He moved his hips in time with hers, barely listening to the music anymore. She inched closer to his face, her breath heavy and the tension thick. Once their lips were almost touching, he pulled back and spun her around. 

She huffed for a moment. Then a mischievous smile took over her features. When she drew closer to the fire lord, she turned around and backed into him. Her hips continued to sway slightly, grinding against his erection. He nipped at her exposed neck, and she released a soft moan. 

"Get a room, you two," Toph said. He couldn't agree more. There was just one problem, he was expected to stay and entertain the guests. The look of lust in Katara's eyes made him willing to forget that little detail and sneak away with his bride anyway. 

"Hey Toph, you're the expert at running away. What's the secret?"

She let out a maniacal laugh.

"A good distraction." She nudged the Avatar. "I think we can help you with that, Sparky." Zuko was almost afraid of what the blind girl was going to do.

"You got it, hotman!"

In an instant, the two were circling the floor, creating an open space. They did a mixture of dancing and sparring, with impressive flips and jumps on the Avatar's part, and perfect timing from the earthbender. All eyes were on them. Perfect. 

Zuko tugged at Katara's hand. When she nodded, he pulled her out of the room. They passed a few servants and guards, but none stopped him on the way to his bedroom. At the top of the stairs, Katara froze. She took in her surroundings. What was she thinking about?

"This is your room, isn't it? That's how you got onto the roof and snuck out."

Oh. She was piecing things together. 

"Yes," he said. "Though I never really had a reason to sneak out until I met you."

As she gazed upon the stars, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Softly, he nuzzled her neck. "I think you are a bad influence on me."

"Sorry to tell you, but I've always been a good girl. And you have a reputation for being a bad boy. So I don't think anyone is going to believe you."

He hesitated. Was this some sort of code? Did she want him to be a bad boy? She certainly could have thought he was when he wore a mask. What if he didn't live up to her expectations? What if-

"What's wrong?" she interrupted his thoughts. Should he ask her? How embarrassing!

"Is that…" He sighed. "I've never done this before. I don’t know if I… Is that what you want? A bad boy?" _Like Jet._

She turned in his arms, smiling and biting her lip. Probably holding in a laugh at his embarrassment. 

A hand landed on his scarred cheek; this time it was not his own. Then a set of lips found it. Though he could not feel the smoothness of her hand, his inner flame brightened at the contact. No one else had ever touched it so intimately. His heart fluttered and his chest tightened. 

"I want you," she said, rolling her thumb over his lips. "I want you exactly as you are." 

In one fluid motion, the princess grabbed his robe and pulled him with her as she backed into the wall. His hands landed on either side of her head against the wall. The way she tilted her head up and smirked was like a dare to give in and kiss her again. 

It didn't take long for him to comply. Her kiss was passionate and fierce, bringing back memories of being pressed against her in dark alleyway. She wrapped her hands around his neck, licking his lips with her tongue. He met it with his own, their kiss fanning the flames that rose within his body. 

A door creaked behind him. 

Seriously? Who dared to interrupt them? 

In the doorway, Nari held a steaming cup and a red silk robe.

"How did you know we were here?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably. 

"As part of you staff, it is my job to know. And I saw the way you two were dancing. When you disappeared from the party, it didn't take long to figure out where you went."

Katara's cheeks became a lovely shade of red. 

"After the coronation, you will be attending more lessons of the appropriate behaviors for a fire lady. But I think you have earned an exception for today."

The older woman opened the door to his bedchamber and waited for them to pass. 

"It is customary in the Fire Nation for a witness to verify the consummation of the marriage." Zuko's stomach churned. A witness? "Seeing as you are from the Southern Water Tribe, the sages have agreed to give you the choice of if you would like a witness to-"

"No!" Katara answered before she could finish. Thank Agni!

"Very well. I have brought you some contraceptive tea, should you wish to use it." 

Zuko eyed the cup. It would likely be a long time before he completely trusted a drink put in front of him. Katara accepted the cup, but didn't take a drink yet. 

"Would you like assistance with your robes, Your Highness?" 

The firebender opened his mouth to say no, but upon looking at the large shoulder spikes, he changed his mind. Those were a pain to get off. When he nodded, the woman went to work helping him remove the ornamental outfit. 

"Make sure to take it slow, Prince Zuko. Woman need more time than men do," she said, low enough that Katara wouldn't overhear. The tips of his ears went pink, but the woman acted as if she never spoke. 

Once she was done, she offered to help his wife undo the contraption in her hair. Which Zuko was thankful for, because he would probably have been unable to figure it out on his own. It took a while, so the prince grabbed a pair of silk pants and headed to the washroom to change.

When he returned, Nari was cleaning up an array of pins and ties, which he wondered how all of them fit into his bride's hair. She bowed quickly and left, taking the pins and the cup with her. 

Once again, they were alone. 

Katara had stripped down to her bindings, the white strips clinging tightly to her curves as she sat on the edge of the bed. The candlelight danced in her blue eyes. Zuko stood before her, taking in the beautiful woman in front of him.

This was it. 

A nervous ache fluttered through his stomach. He felt so exposed and vulnerable in her gaze. 

She touched his chest lightly, tracing the muscles of his abdomen with the tip of her finger. It felt like electricity burning beneath his skin. 

After a moment, she untied the knots of her upper bindings and unwrapped them. Gently, the princess pushed Zuko onto the bed and straddled his lap. His clock swelled at the contact, and his mind cleared of the anxious thoughts. Pure desire overtook him instead. A need, deep within, like a fire in his veins that only her body could quench. He brushed her hair from her neck and pressed his lips to her ear. A moment of nipping and sucking on her ear caused her to release a breathy moan. The prince placed kisses down her neck and to her exposed chest, her flesh salty and smooth.

Her hips rolled against his groin, the sensation shooting sparks through his body. 

With her dark, perky breasts and hardened nipples before him, Zuko couldn't help the shudder of anticipation. He rolled her nipples with his thumbs before taking one in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue, just as delicious as last time. Sharp nails dug into his back as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, bucking her hips against him in need for more.

"Ngggh," he groaned, overtaken by the want to feel her, inside and out. 

The waterbender seemed to want it too as she tugged on his pants. He gave one more passionate kiss, then flipped her onto her back. The knot of her lower bindings came loose easy enough. While she unwrapped herself, Zuko peeled off his pants and loincloth. He didn't feel embarrassed as her eyes regained a look of pure lust. He wanted her, in a way he had never wanted any other woman. 

She sat up, taking in his naked form. A hand reached out to his shaft, stroking it delicately. 

"Show me what you like," she murmured, but he was already falling apart in her touch. He removed her hand and brought it to his mouth, licking the palm for a little lubrication and sucking on her finger to elicit a gasp. He led her hand back down and around the base of his erection, guiding it up and down in long strokes, just like in his dream. After a moment, he let go and she continued the motion on her own, the friction feeling fantastic. 

Sighs and moans escaped him as she increased speed. The way she bit her lip and looked into his eyes told him she was enjoying it almost as much as he was. 

"That feels…so…good." He was quickly losing the power to form coherent sentences. Pressure built inside him, threatening to burn him from the inside out. But he couldn't climax yet. He needed his wife to feel the pleasure too. And he wanted to feel her entirely. 

Shaking hands removed hers from his manhood, which pulsed and twitched at the loss of contact. Lightly, he pushed her back down to the bed.

"Now it's your turn," he purred into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. His body tingled in anticipation.

The way her figure splayed before him, the way her legs spread to show the coarse, curly hairs lining the lips of her sex, and the inviting scent of her essence was so intoxicating. It took all of his self-control not to take her right then. But he wanted to take his time exploring every sensitive spot of her body. 

He trailed feather light kisses from her chin to her chest, down her stomach and to the tip of her pussy. His erection throbbed at the view. The firebender warmed his hand before stoking her lightly. When she didn't flinch, a single finger slid into her warm opening. 

"Oooh!" she cried out. Her juices coated his finger as he pumped it in an out in an even pace. She quivered on the bed, her fists gripping the red, satin sheets. "Aah! Another one. Please!" Her voice was shaking as she begged. Zuko didn't hesitate to comply with her wishes. Another digit entered, curling deep inside her core. Her body wiggled in delight, evoking a sense of pride. Watching her come undone only served to fuel his passion. 

"I want you, Zuko. I want you to-oh!" Katara bucked her hips. "To mmm…make love to me!"

The prince's heart swelled. The sound of his name on her lips, begging for more, desiring only for him. He couldn't take it any longer either.

He removed his fingers and positioned himself on top of her, lining up with her entrance. 

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Zuko. Please. I need you."

He slid his member inside her wet heat. When he pierced her barrier, she winced. He paused for her to get accustomed to the new feeling inside of her.

A moment later she sighed and nodded, grasping at his hips to pull him further in. He kept his thrusts slow and deep, groaning each time he filled her. It was nothing like using his hand. The walls of her slick passage were warm and firm, tightly squeezing against his cock. Her hips raised up to meet his in an steady rhythm, intensifying the pleasure with each plunge inside her.

He loved the noises of pleasure she made with every thrust. And the way her face contorted with each moan. Her fingers tangled into his hair, pulling his face closer to his. This time the kisses were urgent and needy, sighing into his mouth. 

Zuko picked up the pace, pounding harder and faster into her tight passage. Heat radiated from his body, beads of sweat formed along his scalp. He didn't know how much longer he could last as the tension mounted in his stomach. He was so close to the edge, but he wanted his wife to go over first. 

"Zuko!" she called out, body quivering as her climax took her. Her core spasmed around his cock, causing him to finish a moment later. 

"Oh Katara!" Waves of pure ecstasy shot through his body as he released into her with the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. After removing himself, he paused to admire his lover. Hair disheveled, panting, and spent. Zuko realized he was probably in a similar state. He laid down next to her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and snuggling against her. She responded by pushing her back into him and lacing her fingers through his own, mimicking their position from the night before. Only this time, he had no intention of leaving her side. 

Having come down from his high, the firebender realized just how exhausted they were. Katara's eyes had already closed, and her breath evened out. It only took a few minutes for his own mind to drift into a peaceful sleep beside her. Things had finally gone right for him, and this was right where he belonged.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did she drink the tea? I will leave that up to you, dear readers, to headcannon for yourselves.
> 
> I do plan on having an epilogue up on Wednesday. I haven't written it yet so wish me luck on getting it done in time.


	27. Epilogue (Coronation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned on the epilogue being about 500 words.  
> 2000 words later and here we are!  
> Since the last chapter was pretty much Zuko's ending, this one will be more of Katara's wrap up.

Sunlight gleamed onto Zuko's face. The sun was high over the horizon; he'd been sleeping in for over a week now. Yet he woke up refreshed. It had been the best sleep he'd ever known. As he rolled over, a tanned arm clung to his abdomen. Beside him, his wife remained fast asleep, her breath coming out in loud and steady huffs. Hearing her there every morning and feeling her form beside him every night had brought a sense of comfort he never knew he was missing. He never wanted to wake up in silence again.

The servants wouldn't be in for another hour, at Katara's insistence that waking up with the sun was _not_ natural. That was the Katara he admired, fierce as a tigerdillo, yet kind and caring as a koalamonkey. Exactly the person he wanted by his side at the coronation today.

Quietly, he pulled her arm off and retreated to the washroom. As much as he would rather spend the day in her arms, there was too much to do.

ooO0Ooo

When the waterbender awoke, she was alone in the bed. How could her husband be awake so early? Though she had been waking up earlier than normal for the past few days. Maybe spending her nights in the arms of a firebender was rubbing off on her.

The sound of running water came from the adjourning washroom. Delicious images rushed through her mind. Arousal pulsed through her, filling her with need. She could feel the dampness between her legs at the memories their short time as newlyweds. The previous days had been a blur of meetings, explanations, apologies, and a tangle of limbs as the pair explored each other and discovered new and delightful areas of their bodies. And now the image of her husband naked and surrounded by her element made her shiver with anticipation.

Still naked from the night before, she silently slid into the washroom.

The scents of sandalwood and soap lingered as she opened the door. This washroom was much bigger than the one attached to her previous quarters. The large basin built into the floor could easily hold five people. Eyes closed and head back, Zuko looked so peaceful in the pool of water. That would soon change.

A smile spread across his face when she joined him, and she could see his manhood coming to attention under the ripples as he admired her naked body. He licked his lips, desire in his eyes. The same look he had the first time they made love, like she was the only one he could ever want. It lit a fire deep in her soul. A feeling she never had with Jet or Aang. Prince Zuko had been the one to see her as an equal. Push and pull. Yin and yang.

Her body ached for his warm touch, for his tender kisses, and his length filling her insides. He swam over to her, meeting her lips with passion and hunger. His tongue pushed against her mouth, prompting for permission. Permission she was all too eager to give. But she had a plan in mind right now, and she would stick to it before they got carried away.

He brought his hand between her legs, but she inched away. A look of confusion crossed his face.

"I want to take care of you right now," she breathed into his ear with her most seductive voice. He let out a heavy breath.

The waterbender grabbed his hips, guiding him to sit on the edge as water dripped out of the basin. Hands in his lap and eyes closed, steam wafted from his pale skin. Seconds later, he was dry. Amazing. The way he focused, the strength it took to control, the way it seemed to be a part of his soul. Firebending was so beautiful.

Realizing she'd been staring, she went back to her original mission. Her attention turned to her lover's stiff member, which stood level with her eyes. The pink tip peeked out, inviting her in.

She licked from the base to the tip, then slid her mouth over the top. She circled her tongue around before plunging his shaft into her throat, eliciting a long "oooh!"

It was more than she could take, so her hand wrapped around the base. His hips bucked as she bobbed up and down. Sighs and moans escaped the prince's lips, which encouraged her to stroke him in time with the motions of her mouth.

The way his abdomen tensed and chest heaved only increased the arousal in her core. She loved watching him fall apart at her touch. Loved his squeals of pleasure. And the way his fingers intertwined in her hair, gently pulling her in for more.

"Oh, Katara! I'm...gonna-"

Hot, salty fluid filled her mouth before he finished the sentence. After swallowing, she licked drops of remaining liquid from his cock.

A hand pulled her chin up. Her husband gazed into her eyes with awe and admiration as he basked in the afterglow.

Satisfied with her work, Katara bent the water to dry off as she stepped out of the tub and headed to the door. But first Zuko wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Don't think you are getting away so easy. There are a few things I want to do to you too." His voice came out in a low growl.

Before she could tease him back, he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Warm hands spread her legs, sending a shiver down her spine. Was he going to use his mouth too? He had done it once before and it felt amazing. She wanted him. Spirits! She wanted every bit of him, down to his heart. The way that he already had hers.

A knock on the door.

Seriously! Didn't Nari agree to start the day later? Why were the servants here so early?

"Just a minute!" Katara called as they scrambled to cover themselves. Zuko pulled a pair of pants from his wardrobe, and Katara snatched the silk robe from the floor.

"Come in!" Zuko shouted, nearly falling over onto the bed as he yanked up the trousers.

A moment later, Iroh appeared, taking a seat at the small table.

"Good morning!" He certainly was chipper.

"Good morning Uncle," Zuko responded in kind. Iroh seemed unable to control the grin on his lips. He didn't know what they had been doing, right? While she hoped he would not interrupt them every morning, Iroh's company was still nice. It was apparent just how much he cared about Zuko, and just how proud he was of the young prince.

Iku wandered in shortly after, silver tray in hand. This time she was not dressed in the plain attire of the servants, but in a formal red dress fitting of a princess. It wasn't the outfit that caught the couple's attention, but rather the four cups of tea on her tray.

All they could do was stare.

"Do not fear, my nephew. I brewed this blend myself. A simple jasmine, perfect to calm the nerves of a loving and honorable couple on the day they take the throne." The old man took a sip from the nearest cup to prove his point. Katara still didn't relax completely.

As they drank the tea, Iroh gave Zuko a pep talk. From the expression on his face, it didn't seem to help. His hands fidgeted with a napkin in his lap, and his eyes refused to meet his uncle's. Katara's heart ached to see him like this.

Shyly, she scooted closer to him, gripping his hands and tracing them with her thumb. Without hesitation, the firebender leaned into her, and waves of heat absorbed into her skin. They would get through this. Together.

Zuko had finally calmed down by the time Nari and Jiro walked in the door, each carrying a large garment.

"I hope these will satisfy your request, Your Highness." Nari bowed and hung the outfits on the wardrobe.

Katara couldn't put into words how stunning they were.

The top half of her hanfu was a lovely shade of blue, with small red spikes on the shoulders over blue sleeves. The bright red skirt flowed to the floor. A black sash tied around the middle, containing an intricate design of water and fire spiraling and dancing around each other. It still had large, loose sleeves, however they had buttons on the underside to tie them up, as to not impede on her bending. Next to it, Zuko's robe was red and gold with black shoulder spikes, however it also had a trim of matching blue fabric and a similar sash tying it together.

They were perfect. A beautiful blend of Fire Nation with Water Tribe. It was the most thoughtful gift she had ever received.

When she caught her husband watching her, her heart fluttered.

"Do you like it, Katara?"

"Everything I could have asked for, and more," she said, never losing contact with his eyes. His face lit up in a matching smile. They leaned in for another kiss, only to be stopped by Nari clearing her throat.

"There is much to do for the coronation. I suggest you leave courting your wife for your private time." Her husband's whole face went red. Katara could feel the heat in her own cheeks, but giggled nonetheless.

The servants assisted the couple into their robes before escorting them down to a waiting palanquin.

After the eventful wedding, the newlyweds had decided on a small affair in the plaza for the coronation ceremony, short and to the point. Only closest friends and family were welcomed to watch as the couple was crowned. Zuko's donned the classic golden flame of the Fire Lord in his top knot, while Katara had a golden crescent moon pinned to hers.

As they entered the ballroom, the short, fat man's voice echoed.

"Presenting Fire Lord Zuko and his wife Fire Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Was this a dream? Had they really added her heritage to her title? The smile on her husband's face made her think he had something to do with that. She drew her hands to her chest, as if that would keep her heart from bursting with joy.

"Everything is secure, Prince Zuko." Suki strolled up to them with a smile. She wore her full Kyoshi costume and makeup, flanked by two girls in identical outfits.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"You haven't told her yet?"

Zuko huffed. "I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Suki crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the firebender.

"What's going on?" Katara looked between the two. Had they been conspiring behind her back or something?

"I've asked the Kyoshi warriors to stay in here as the head of security in the palace." Wait. Was he serious? Suki would be staying in the Fire Nation? Her heart swelled once more. "Besides, I heard that the palace guards had a hard time finding some guy that snuck around in the night to talk to the princess…"

"With guards like that, it's a wonder the prince is still alive," she teased, and he cracked a smile.

"SUKI!" Her brother's voice resounded through the room. The young tribesman jumped into her arms. Behind him, her father shook his head with a palm to his forehead. Katara could only laugh as she hugged her dad, trying to intake every detail of him before he left the next day.

"Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko started to bow, but a hand landed on his shoulder first.

"Just Hakoda." He smiled. "We have discussed your proposition Fire Lord, and the tribe has come to an agreement."

"What proposition?" Katara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What else had her husband planned?

"Sokka will be the new ambassador for the tribe. He will spend part of the year here in the Fire Nation, working with you on trade agreements, and part of the year with us, training to be chief."

Sokka tried to rustle the fire lord's hair, but Zuko blocked him just in time.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for a while, angst-lord!" Hakoda smacked his shoulder. "I mean your fieriness."

Katara pulled her brother in for a hug. He was staying too! She could barely believe it. What did she do to deserve such a wonderful and caring husband?

When they released, Katara pulled Zuko to her, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"You will never be alone," he said. And she knew he would always be there for her. And her for him.

"Neither will you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S A WRAP!
> 
> Seriously guys, I cannot thank you enough for spending the time to read this whole thing. I am truly honored that anyone would enjoy my little contribution to such an amazing fandom. And a shout out to all of the amazing readers who have given kudos and dropped comments! You made all the difference <3
> 
> As far as what's next, I still intend on writing the oneshot I mentioned eventually. And I have started plotting for a work of original fiction. Fantasy. Enemies to lovers. Wonder why I chose that? Haha. 
> 
> If you want to talk to me, ask questions, or just say hi, you can hit me up on tumblr @lordmomohismomoness. I am also working on putting together a massive rec list for the fandom, which I am about a third of the way through tagging. I hope to have it up before the new year, but I also have a toddler. It's a miracle I was able to get this up in four months. Anyways, keep an eye out for that if you want recommendations for some of the amazing fics that you zutarians have made!


End file.
